Ação do Destino
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Mudar talvez fosse uma boa alternativa. As situações tinham sido trágicas em Boston,; por mais que gostasse do lugar, lhe era insuportável ficar lá.   Jensen/Misha! Conteúdo adulto! Universo alternativo
1. Chapter 1 Chegada

Aviso 1. Jared, Jensen, Misha, etc., são atores; não têm nada a ver com o que escrevo aqui!

Aviso 2. Conteúdo adulto! Lemon e etc., não gosta, por favor não leia.

Capítulo 1 – Chegada

A noite chuvosa caía devagar. Apesar de não ser forte, era o suficiente para molhar a rua e dificultar quem se atrevesse a andar de moto. E, infelizmente, era o caso dele. Não que gostasse desse tipo de veículo, ao contrário, o considerava perigoso ao extremo. Mas o que poderia fazer? Se o objetivo a seguir era deixar a terra natal para trás, tinha de começar logo.

O pai, Arthur Collins, visivelmente desgostoso da decisão radical do filho, lhe dera a moto com o ar mais desaprovador que podia lhe lançar. Misha, porém, não pensou um instante sequer; somente queria partir o mais rápido possível. Os inúmeros apelos do pai e do irmão não surtiram efeito algum, embora sentisse muito por deixá-los.

Flashback on:

– Cuide do coroa pra mim, falô? – recomendou. Um meio sorriso lhe surgiu nos lábios. Sasha fez uma careta de contrariedade ao vê-lo colocar uma pequena mala no banco de trás da motocicleta. Não imaginava como seriam as coisas depois que o mais velho partisse. – Eu preciso ir, mano. O que houve aqui é demais pra eu agüentar.

– É só que... – parou a fala e olhou o outro nos olhos por míseros segundos. Não enxergava uma faísca de vida naquele olhar atordoado.

– "É só que..." O quê? – Misha o encarou sério. – Sei que é cedo, você tem apenas dezenove anos. Mas preciso que faça isso pra mim. Tome conta dele, certo?

– Tudo bem, ok. Eu só queria que ficasse um pouco mais conosco – disse, desconfortável com a situação.

– Eu também, acredite... Mas não posso – lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. No entanto, se segurou para não chorar; o pai entrara no pátio da residência, e Misha queria parecer ser forte.

– Você não é tão experiente assim para sair correndo pelo mundo afora, filho. Pense melhor, ninguém o culpou pelo que aconteceu semana passada.

– Não preciso de que vocês me culpem, eu faço isso por todos nós – a voz do rapaz soou firme. Sentou-se no banco e ligou o veículo. – Darei notícias, não se preocupem. E voltarei antes do que imaginam.

Resignados, Arthur e Sasha não tiveram escolha. Os dois observavam, com imensa tristeza, o jovem se distanciar sem dizer sequer um adeus. Porque, no fundo, nenhum dos três tinha coragem para proferir algo do tipo.

Flashback off.

– Dallas, Texas. Não pode ser pior do que as lembranças... – pensava, enquanto manobrava para estacioná-la.

Parou em frente a um hotel barato e desceu. Não tinha mais do que trinta dólares no bolso, então ele necessitava de um emprego o mais urgente possível. Deu uma rápida olhada na moto e pegou a mala. Caminhava em direção ao local para reservar um quarto, quando foi abordado por um homem branco, todo esfarrapado.

– Ei, passa a grana aí! – exclamou, após encostar o cano do revólver na testa do rapaz.

– Que ótimo – refletiu. – Bom modo de iniciar vida nova – completou, ainda em pensamento.

– Não me ouviu, é, filho da mãe? – o bandido engatilhou a arma, mas foi surpreendido com a chegada de um policial.

Alto, loiro, olhos verdes. Foi o pouco que Misha percebeu. Ele portava uma pistola e estava fardado. Sem ter muitas opções, deu um tiro para cima, o que assustou o marginal, que em seguida saiu correndo. Mas não foi muito longe; o parceiro e melhor amigo do loiro, um moreno ainda mais alto – Jared Padalecki –, prendeu o ladrão na esquina seguinte.

– Tudo bem com o senhor? – perguntou, enquanto baixava a arma. O homem tinha um tom preocupado.

– S-sim, obrigado. Sou Misha Collins – estendeu a mão para o policial.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Jensen Ackles – apertou a mão do outro. – Está a passeio por aqui?

– Não. Vim para ficar – explicou. – Como não tenho muito dinheiro, vou procurar um... – fez uma pausa e disse: – Bem, me desculpe; estou tomando o seu tempo...

– De forma nenhuma – o loiro não entendia bem o porquê, mas se interessou pelo jovem. – Prossiga, por favor.

– Vou atrás de um emprego amanhã mesmo. Preciso dar um jeito de me manter nessa cidade – comentou.

– Bem, eu posso ajudar... Se quiser... Eu acho. Vamos fazer o seguinte... – iniciou, depois de consultar o relógio. – Faltam duas horas para eu fechar o meu horário de trabalho. E posso conversar com meus pais. Eles têm uma lanchonete. E precisam de alguém para auxiliar no atendimento ao público. Já tem uma garota lá, mas eles querem um menino também – Collins sorriu ao escutar a palavra "menino", a qual Jensen pôs ênfase. – E você pode ir conversar com eles amanhã, se quiser.

Misha analisou a proposta. O dia estava sendo tão agitado; o fim, porém, valia a pena; era, ao menos, um começo para ele. Após a tragédia ocorrida em Boston, antes de deixar o lar de sua infância, nada melhor do que novos ares.

– Ok, eu aceito – respondeu. – E agradeço por querer me ajudar – concluiu.

– De nada. Amanhã eu estarei de folga. Por isso virei aqui para dizer a você como foi a minha conversa com meus pais. E, quem sabe, não o levo à lanchonete, não é? – o outro assentiu. – Bem, vou indo. Boa noite. Cuide-se.

– Obrigado por tudo – o tom baixo denunciava constrangimento. Por mais que tivesse gostado do loiro, se sentia estranho perto dele.

Jensen se afastou do jovem. Antes, entretanto, deu uma rápida olhada nele. Era inegável: os olhos tinham uma beleza incomum. Depois que Misha entrou no hotel, Ackles permaneceu ali, olhando para o local no qual o jovem estivera. Mas teve sua atenção chamada por Jared, que balançou a mão em frente aos verdes olhos do companheiro.

– Ei, o que foi? Viu um passarinho verde? Ou eu deveria dizer... Azul?

– N-não... Que droga! O cara acabou de chegar à cidade, e você acha que eu tô...

– Eu não acho, tenho certeza – rebateu, o ar brincalhão. – Você ta encantado...

– Hum... N-não... É pra tanto... Eu acabei de conhecer o sujeito – o loiro gaguejava, demonstrava estar nervoso.

– Ei, qual é? Você sabe que não precisa esconder isso de mim... Somos amigos há tempos. E eu não desaprovo suas opções – o moreno pousou a mão no ombro do parceiro. – Só acho que sua família deveria ter conhecimento das preferências que faz...

– Por em quanto não. É melhor assim... Não é necessário – dirigiram-se ao carro. Jensen sentou no banco do motorista e deu a partida. – E o bandido, onde está?

– O Sr. Beaver o levou – explicou, se referindo a um dos policiais mais experientes da corporação.

– Ok. Menos um marginal pra incomodar – respirou fundo e mirou o céu escuro.

– É. E você salvou o recém-chegado. É o herói dele – comentou, o sorriso malicioso.

– Quer parar com as brincadeiras? – pediu, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir de canto com a observação.

– Ta... Eu não falo absolutamente nada, se é o que deseja. Só que tem uma coisa...

– O que foi agora? – Jensen o encarou sério.

– Tenho certeza de que você e ele vão se dar muito bem... Quer fazer uma aposta?

– Não precisa – respondeu depressa. – Eu vou contar a você tudo que disse ao rapaz, desde que pare com as gracinhas. – o moreno assentiu.

Enquanto que o loiro colocava o amigo a par do diálogo que ele e o recém-chegado tiveram há cerca de quinze minutos, Misha se jogava pesadamente na cama, após um quente banho. Não era das mais confortáveis, porém era o suficiente para dormir um pouco, se realmente conseguisse. Há dias que não tinha uma noite decente de sono, porque sempre lhe vinha à mente aquela porcaria toda. Recordava-se de Philipe adentrando a sua residência, nervoso, sem querer ouvir explicações de quem quer que fosse. Todos tentaram contê-lo, acalmá-lo de alguma forma; foi a versão que Arthur Collins dissera à polícia. Quando Misha escutou os gritos enlouquecidos do garoto, resolveu ir ao primeiro piso da moradia para conversar com ele. Porque, afinal de contas, Philipe era explosivo e às vezes violento – tinha esse temperamento difícil e nada iria mudá-lo. Quando desceu o último degrau, entretanto, ouviu o estampido... O tiro fatal. Não queria crer no que vislumbrara, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Ainda deitado, fechou os olhos com força; não desejava se lembrar de tais cenas agora. Isso, contudo, lhe era impossível. Ao menos o irresponsável do Philipe pagaria com uma prisão perpétua ou algo do tipo, já que, para piorar, fora pego em flagrante; nada o inocentaria. Isso, no entanto, não solucionaria a situação, não diminuiria a culpa que Misha julgava ter.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados; queria esquecer dos trágicos fatos. Recordou-se, então, de Jensen Ackles. Do olhar terno, das feições do loiro... Não, aquele não era um bom momento para se envolver com alguém que nem sabia se era homo ou heterossexual, ao menos era o que Collins pensava. Até porque, precisaria curar a ferida que Philipe – seu ex-namorado – abrira em seu peito ao matar uma pessoa muito importante para a família Collins.

Aquela seria, pelo jeito, uma noite insuportável, com as tristes recordações a persegui-lo até o dia clarear.


	2. Chapter 2 Seus olhos verdes

Capítulo 2 – Seus olhos verdes

O dia amanhecia em Dallas. A claridade do Sol entrou pela janela do quarto número 120, fazendo com que Misha despertasse do breve cochilo. Havia dormido muito pouco; a aparência cansada era tão evidente, que não tinha como disfarçá-la.

Foi ao pequeno banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho demorado. Tudo para não parecer tão abatido. Mas não havia jeito. O melhor era descer e telefonar para o pai, a fim de obter notícias sobre como iam se virando por lá. Ainda tinha fichas disponíveis, talvez encontrasse um telefone público nas proximidades do local no qual se hospedara.

Caminhou por pouco tempo; encontrou o que queria alguns minutos depois. Colocou as fichas no telefone, discou o número e esperou.

– Alô – a voz de Arthur Collins tirou o filho de uma impressão que julgava errônea: a de ter visto o policial loiro que o ajudara no dia anterior a poucos metros de distância de si.

– Oi pai, como está tudo por aí? – perguntou. – Sasha e você estão bem?

– Filho! – o homem estava contente por ouvir o rapaz. – Que bom que ligou! Estamos bem sim, apenas sentimos que a casa ficou mais vazia...

– Ela não vai mais voltar, eu sei... – Misha conteve o choro. – Mas as coisas vão mudar...

– Não me referi a sua mãe – o Sr. Collins fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Sentimos falta de você. Claro que dela também...

– Ta ok pai, eu sei, obrigado. Apenas telefonei para saber se estão bem.

– Sim, tudo certo. Sasha foi a uma entrevista de emprego hoje. Espero que dê resultados.

– Hum. Vai dar certo sim. Sasha tem muita inteligência – iniciou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – E logo mandarei dinheiro para vocês.

– É mesmo? Escute, filho, não há nada que pague a falta que nos faz... E por falar nisso... Onde você está?

– Dallas, Texas. Foi uma longa viagem, mas graças a Deus estou bem.

– Não entendo por que resolveu sair de casa... Não precisava ser assim...

– Nós não vamos começar esse assunto de novo, não é? – o tom de Misha era de profundo aborrecimento.

– Não, claro, fique tranqüilo. Eu só estou preocupado... Não sei o que pode acontecer...

– Sou adulto, pai. Sei me virar muito bem – defendeu-se. – Mas agradeço por se importar comigo.

– Cuide-se para não se envolver com alguém por aí. Philipe já foi uma experiência negativa...

– Ok, eu sei. Tenho que desligar agora, as fichas vão acabar. Diga a Sasha que deixei um abraço. Até mais.

– Até, filho – embora sentisse que não devia dizer coisas tão sérias ao jovem Collins, Arthur não se conteve. Sabia que o chateara, porém queria vê-lo bem. E a relação dele com o violento Phelipe fora um inegável desastre.

Colocou o telefone no gancho e respirou fundo. Precisava manter a calma, o que não era fácil. Ainda que se caracterizasse por ser alguém sereno, o assunto relacionamento o deixava alarmado.

Assustou-se ao sentir que alguém o observava. Virou-se para ver quem era e deu de cara com Jensen Ackles.

– Desculpe-me... Não imaginava que queria ligar pra alguém – disse, se afastando do telefone público.

– Não, eu realmente não vim pra isso – respondeu o loiro. – Vim pra conversar com você.

– Ahn... Comigo? – Misha estava surpreso. – Ok então. Diga... O que quer?

– Bem, primeiro saber se está tudo em ordem com você. Não quero bancar o intrometido... Sabe... – Jensen pigarreou; não sabia por onde devia começar. – Escutei o diálogo... Era com seu pai? E falaram na sua família, não é? – o outro assentiu. – Eles moram longe daqui?

– Meu irmão e ele moram em Boston. Eu vim pra cá pra tentar ganhar uma grana e pra esquecer... – parou a frase.

– Não quero me meter na sua vida, espero que entenda isso. Apenas sinto que precisa de ajuda. Por que não vamos a uma lanchonete comer alguma coisa? Têm uns hambúrgueres tão bons aqui perto... Até, quem sabe, podemos ir à lanchonete de meus pais?

– Obrigado, mas não tenho dinheiro pra comer – Jensen o olhou espantado. E Collins não pôde deixar de reparar nos belos olhos verdes do maior.

– Como é? Você saiu de Boston e veio pra cá sem grana nem pra se alimentar? – o menor assentiu. – Então venha, vamos mesmo assim.

Antes que pudesse contra-argumentar, Misha estava sendo levado pelo loiro, que o puxava amigavelmente pelo braço. Durante todo o caminho, não parava de observar Ackles. O analisava nos mínimos detalhes: como ele ficava diferente sem a farda, como era bonito e simpático, como se já se conhecessem há tempos. Mantinha seus olhos nos dele, sem saber direito o porquê. Ao entrarem no estabelecimento comercial, sentou em uma cadeira, o mais afastado possível das pessoas. Embora fosse bastante comunicativo, Collins não se sentia apto a diálogos longos com qualquer um. Jensen sentou em frente a ele, sem tirar os olhos dos azuis do rapaz.

– Não dormiu bem à noite? – o moreno o mirou confuso. – Sou policial, esqueceu?

– É, eu sei – sorriu. – Não tenho tido boas noites de sono. Houve problemas em casa, por isso saí de lá.

– Entendo – respondeu. Sentia que aquela não era uma boa hora para perguntar o que o afligia. – O que quer comer?

– Panquecas... Pode ser? Sugere algo melhor? – Ackles sorriu abertamente.

– Claro que pode ser, vou pagar pra você, não saia daí – Collins assentiu.

Em poucos instantes os lanches de ambos foram servidos. Estavam com tanta fome, que fizeram a refeição num pasce de mágica. Alimentaram-se em silêncio. Só tornaram a conversar depois.

– Falei com minha mãe ontem, a respeito do emprego pra você. E ele já é seu – concluiu, o sorriso se intensificara.

– Sério? – questionou surpreso. – Mas eu não tenho de conversar com ela antes?

– Só sobre o seu salário, porque a vaga é sua – fez uma pausa e observou bem o jovem. Jensen não entendia por quais motivos, porém sentia uma vontade irrefreável de cooperar no que pudesse com a figura assustada à sua frente. – Eu não sei o que me leva a ajudar...

– Tudo bem, obrigado. Não sei como agradecer – Collins abriu um sorriso que deixou o maior desconcertado.

– Então, amanhã você passa aqui pra combinar com minha mãe como ficará sua situação e quando terá de iniciar. Mas esteja pronto; será logo.

– Ok então. Vou indo. Pago um lanche pra você depois – disse, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Era inegável que se sentia atraído e que algo muito forte o preenchia quando falava com Jensen – uma paixão repentina e avassaladora – mesmo que se conhecessem a pouco tempo, Misha sentia tudo aquilo o dominar.

Levantou-se para deixar a lanchonete, porém foi seguro pelo maior, que o devorava com os olhos.

– Quer que eu o acompanhe até o hotel? – o convite soou tão gentil, que o rapaz não teve como responder negativamente.

Caminhavam devagar, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Vez por outra se encaravam. Ackles o provocava com o olhar; queria testar a sanidade do outro, pois notara que era observado também. O que o fazia crer que o garoto não era heterossexual.

– Sabe de uma coisa... – iniciou, quebrando o incômodo silêncio. – Eu não sei a sua idade.

– Vinte e nove – respondeu. Olhava para o chão, tentava se ater a qualquer outra coisa, menos à figura ao seu lado.

– Nossa! Eu jurava que tinha uns vinte e dois – Collins sorriu. Era impossível não fazê-lo na presença do outro.

– E você, quantos anos têm? – Misha o encarou decidido.

– Vinte e cinco. Entrei para a polícia há dois anos, pouco antes de jared, meu parceiro de trabalho – o loiro pôs uma entonação toda especial ao dizer "parceiro de trabalho".

Entraram no hotel, e o rapaz convidou Ackles para ir ao quarto no qual se hospedara. Como precisava de dinheiro para comer no resto do dia, pensou em vender algumas roupas que trouxera consigo. Adentraram o cômodo. O loiro sentou na cama, enquanto que o moreno lhe mostrava dois casacos que tinha.

– Não posso vender eles... Apenas um – sorriu. – Você escolhe: qual vai querer?

– Isso me permite conhecer um pouco mais da sua personalidade encantadora, não é? – o outro estremeceu ao escutar o tom rouco da voz do maior. Em um leve aceno de cabeça, assentiu positivamente. – Então me deixe fazer algumas perguntas... Sua família é pobre? – tornou a balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Por isso você veio pra cá em busca de um emprego melhor?

– Não, vim pra essa cidade porque não agüentei permanecer em casa após a morte de minha mãe – explicou.

– Eu lamento – respondeu Jensen. Jamais esperava escutar aquilo.

O silêncio se fez presente. Os dois homens se encaravam. Não tiravam os olhos um do outro. Na cabeça de Ackles, a vontade de agarrar o garoto ali mesmo se tornava insuportável; havia, porém, o temor de pôr tudo a perder. Afinal de contas, como seria tão irresponsável assim, se eles acabaram de se conhecer?

Misha, por sua vez, não pensava em outra coisa: queria sentir o loiro mais perto de si. Era absurda a idéia de que precisava de carinho após todos os fatos terríveis que passara ao lado de Philipe – até várias histórias que sua família jamais suspeitara. Collins considerava ridículo se envolver com alguém assim, entretanto nunca foi de frear tais desejos. As frases do pai, contudo, vinham à mente dele todas as vezes que pensava – nem que fosse por poucos segundos –, em prensar Ackles e beijá-lo.

O ímpeto, no entanto, foi maior do que a razão. E quando perceberam, estavam grudados, em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

– Desculpe... Eu não sei... N-não... – o rapaz de olhos azuis se mostrava confuso. Em um movimento brusco, se afastou do homem. Não sabia direito por onde começava.

– Ta tudo bem, eu estou solteiro – ambos riram com o comentário do loiro.

– Não é isso – Collins retomou a seriedade. – eu também estou. É que meu pai não acha prudente eu me envolver...

– Olhe, não me leve a mal, mas você não é grandinho o suficiente pra decidir isso sozinho?

O moreno se aproximou dele, sentou na cama e baixou a cabeça. Parecia ter ficado chateado com o que fora dito pelo policial, mas não era exatamente isso. O que sentia era a dor da brutal morte da mãe.

– Eu tinha um namorado. O cara era estranho, agressivo muitas vezes – respirou fundo para conter o choro. – Eu nunca conseguia reagir ou sequer terminar tudo. Quando tomei coragem, Philipe perdeu a razão e invadiu minha casa.

– E você não pensou em denunciá-lo antes de mais nada? – perguntou.

– Sim, eu fiz isso. Mas sabe como é, às vezes há muito preconceito.

– Hum. É, eu sei como são essas coisas. Muitas vezes há descaso, infelizmente. E aí, o que houve?

– O cara matou a minha mãe – Misha tinha os olhos marejados. – Eu nunca vou me perdoar...

– Sua dor é justificável – iniciou, aproximando-se ainda mais do moreno. – Mas eu quero ajudar no que puder, se você deixar, claro.

– Eu gostaria de um auxílio, sim. Vou ser franco com você, senti algo desde que me salvou daquele cara. Passei grande parte da noite pensando em minha mãe; não faz nem um mês que o desgraçado a assassinou... Não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça, Sr. Ackles. E só me acalmo quando penso em você – o rapaz fez uma pausa; seu constrangimento era visível. – E agora que consegui um emprego, que tudo parece querer se arranjar pra mim, surge uma paixão dessas... E é pelo filho da dona e do dono da lanchonete na qual vou trabalhar! – exclamou, se sentia embaraçado. – Eu só não quero prejudicar você, mas preciso de... – Jensen o calou com um beijo; o loiro sabia o que seria dito depois.

– Precisa de mim, é? – sorriu com desejo. O menor assentiu. – Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte então, quem sabe não marcamos um encontro pra amanhã à noite. O que acha da idéia? Assim podemos fazer algumas coisas – Collins riu.

– Certo. Nos vemos amanhã então – Misha o olhou tão profundamente, que o loiro quase perdeu o controle.

– Ok. Então até lá. E não se esqueça de passar na lanchonete, ok? Minha mãe vai gostar muito de você. Nos vemos!

Ackles saiu do quarto. Foi acompanhado até a porta do cômodo pelo rapaz, que sorria sem parar. O desejo de Jensen era amá-lo ali mesmo, porém sabia que não podia se precipitar; a história do assassinato da mãe de Collins era terrível. E envolvia um relacionamento que não dera certo. Por isso o loiro sabia que tinha de ir devagar. Mal sabia ele que Misha não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3 Combinações

Capítulo 3 – Combinações

A ansiedade era tamanha para que o dia seguinte chegasse, que Misha sequer saiu do hotel. Como Jensen adquiriu um dos casacos do moreno, ele pôde comprar algo decente para comer no jantar. Assim, permaneceu o tempo todo deitado a ler livros de história. Como nunca teve a oportunidade de estudar em uma faculdade, lia para aprender. Esse era o modo que encontrava de obter bons conhecimentos.

O tão esperado dia seguinte chegou depressa. Mas a noite, como de costume, tinha sido péssima. O rapaz não conseguira dormir; temia que algo de ruim ocorresse, pensava na família que deixara para trás, no novo amigo que conquistara: Jensen, o policial respeitado. E sentia o rosto corar de leve ao imaginá-lo junto de si.

Não havia tempo, porém, para pensar nas questões negativas e positivas em sua vida. Tinha de colocar a melhor roupa que trouxera; não pretendia causar uma má impressão logo no primeiro momento. Após um quente banho vestiu um sobretudo bege – afinal de contas fazia um frio intenso na cidade texana –, e uma calça jeans azul-marinho. Olhou-se por várias vezes no espelho; não que entendesse de moda, ao contrário. Mas por mais que se arrumasse, não ficava como gostaria. Decidiu, por fim, sair exatamente como estava.

Já passava das oito da manhã quando sentou na moto, pôs o capacete e a ligou logo depois. Observou tudo ao redor; gostava de prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes das ruas que iria percorrer. Dirigiu sereno; saíra do hotel um bom tempo antes, exatamente para não correr o risco de se atrasar e para guiá-la com a calma que o caracterizava.

Estacionou em frente à lanchonete, amarrou o capacete no braço esquerdo e desceu. Entrou no estabelecimento comercial e perguntou a uma garota muito simpática:

– Por acaso a Sra. Donna está? Vim conversar com ela... Meu nome é Misha.

– Ah sim! Eu sei quem você é – estendeu a mão para ele. – Seremos colegas em breve. Meu nome é Megan.

– Muito prazer – apertou a mão dela. – Será legal trabalharmos juntos.

– O prazer é meu. Com certeza! – exclamou contente. – Espere aqui; vou chamar Donna.

A menina não tardou a voltar. Ao lado dela, uma senhora extremamente elegante surgiu. Collins a olhou impressionado. Tanto que a sensação que teve foi de sair correndo, porque não queria parecer um esfarrapado.

– Olá – cumprimentou. – Você é o rapaz de que Jensen me falou anteontem? – ele assentiu em um movimento de cabeça. – Ótimo. Fico contente que tenha vindo. Vamos até minha casa. Será melhor conversarmos lá. Megan, se precisar de alguma ajuda peça a Joshua.

– Certo, senhora., não se preocupe; está tudo sob controle. O movimento ainda ta fraco.

Enquanto caminhavam, ela lhe mostrava a lanchonete como um todo. Embora se vestisse bem demais, se tratava de uma mulher simples e humilde. Entraram na casa dos Ackles. Donna se serviu de um pouco de café, ao mesmo tempo em que observava o novo funcionário. Admitia para si que o filho Jensen não costumava errar nas escolhas. E era a mais pura verdade. A senhora não tinha dúvidas de que, o jovem de pé em frente a ela se tratava de alguém honesto e de índole irrepreensível.

– Sente-se ali – apontou para uma confortável poltrona. – E então, de onde você vem?

– Sou de Boston, Massachusetts, Sra. Vim buscar novos ares e novas oportunidades.

– Compreendo. Às vezes é bom sair de casa. E tem faculdade? Ou algum curso, talvez?

– Infelizmente não. Minha família não tem grana pra essas coisas, Sra.

– Pode me chamar de Donna – a mãe de Jensen nutriu, de cara, inigualável simpatia pelo rapaz.

Depois de fazer várias questões relativas a tudo que ele sabia ou não fazer, a mulher tornou a lhe mostrar o estabelecimento. Colocou-o em um teste prático: o de atendimento ao cliente. E Misha se saiu muito bem.

Quando retornaram à residência dela, Donna lhe explicou que nos primeiros três meses não poderia pagar mais do que mil e duzentos dólares – o que para ele já era o suficiente.

– Mas depois poderei pagar mil e seiscentos dólares, o mesmo valor que Megan recebe. Faremos assim inicialmente, porque quero ver como você se sai a longo prazo. Ok? – o jovem assentiu. – Só que tem uma coisa, Sr. Collins...

– Misha, por favor... Pode me chamar de Misha, se não se incomoda, claro – Donna sorriu.

– Está bem, Misha. Jensen me contou que você se hospedou em um hotel, correto? – o moreno assentiu. – Então farei uma proposta: não quer morar na casa dos fundos?

Como não entendeu o que fora dito por ela, Collins foi conduzido ao pátio da enorme casa. Bem no fundo, havia uma peça pequena, contudo aconchegante. Um quarto, uma cozinha, um banheiro com chuveiro. Tudo muito simples e mobiliado. O garoto observava tudo com admiração.

– Quando começou a trabalhar aqui, Megan não tinha condições de se manter. Ela é irmã de Jared, parceiro de Jensen na polícia. A família deles era bastante pobre. Hoje, graças a Deus, estão estabilizados. Gosto de ajudar os funcionários – explicou. – Quando meu filho comentou sobre você, achei justo cooperar de alguma maneira. Só resta saber o que vai querer, não é?

– Eu... B-Bem... N-não sei o que dizer, Sra. ... Donna... M-mas eu aceito sua oferta – disse por fim.

– Ótimo. Não se preocupe em nos pagar; apenas se ocupe com a luz e com a água que vier a consumir. Se quiser colocar telefone, para saber notícias de sua família, me avise. Podemos pensar na possibilidade... – pausou a fala; percebeu que os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas ao se recordar de um passado não tão distante. – Tudo ok, filho? – Misha sobressaltou-se; não era o momento de chorar.

– S-sim, tudo certo – limpou os olhos com a manga do sobretudo. – E então, quando começarei a trabalhar?

– Vou conversar com meu marido hoje. O colocarei a par de tudo. E você pode iniciar amanhã. Inclusive poderá trazer suas coisas para cá.

– É somente uma mala cheia de roupas, creio que não haverá problema algum. A não ser pela moto... Mas eu posso vendê-la se for atrapalhar...

– De modo nenhum. Tem uma garagem perto daqui; eles cobram bem barato, cerca de vinte dólares mensais. E, com o passar do tempo, arranjarei um canto para sua moto por aqui.

– Obrigado, Sra. Donna. Não sei como agradecer – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

A mãe de Jensen se mostrava bastante surpresa com a educação do novo funcionário. Tinha certeza absoluta de que acertara na escolha. O rapaz era gentil, amável e calmo. E isso a deixava contente; não queria pessoas estabanadas a trabalhar na lanchonete.

– Eu é que agradeço, Misha. Esteja aqui às nove da manhã, certo? – ele assentiu. – Até lá então.

– Até lá, com licença – e saiu da moradia dos Ackles.

Somente quando deixou o estabelecimento comercial que olhou para o relógio. Constatou, atônito, que já passava das onze e meia. Verificou, no bolso do sobretudo, se tinha moedas para comprar um pastel – era o que comeria como primeira refeição.

Depois de se alimentar, Collins retornou ao hotel. Decidiu dormir um pouco, tamanha era a exaustão que o dominava. E ter um bom sono o ajudaria; queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido para poder reencontrar o loiro que mexera com seus sentimentos. Por mais que considerasse temerário, pretendia vê-lo novamente.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– E então, me conte como está seu romance relâmpago? – perguntava Jared, enquanto almoçavam.

Como o dia estava tranqüilo – sem maiores ocorrências – decidiram se alimentar, após um período cansativo de uma ronda interminável. E para tanto, foram a casa do moreno, que preparou uma comida rápida e saborosa.

– B-bem – o loiro gaguejou um pouco. – Não sei se posso adjetivar assim...

– Claro que pode! Você me disse que o beijou, não é? – Ackles assentiu. – Então!

– É, tem razão. Mas a vida do cara ta complicada. Depois da morte da mãe... Sei lá.

– Também... Não é pra menos, Jen. Você se vê sem a Sra. Donna naquela casa enorme?

– Claro que não! Por isso não sei se é certo me envolver com o rapaz agora.

– Olha, pelo visto ele também quer estar ao seu lado, não é? Ou me enganei? – perguntou, enquanto se servia de um pouco de salada.

– Não, você está certo – Jared sorriu de canto.

– Se o seu coração diz pra tentar, dê uma chance para si próprio! Até porque, não serei seu conselheiro pra sempre.

– Hum... Você não existe – Jensen suspirou. Gostava de conversar com o amigo. Não apenas porque ele era o único que sabia de suas preferências sexuais, mas também porque era um homem sem preconceitos.

– É, pode ser. Mas a idéia é exatamente essa: tentar. E converse com ele, dê segurança ao rapaz.

– É, você ta certo. Devo arriscar – o loiro fez uma pausa. – E realmente estou disposto a isso.

– O que quer dizer? – o moreno fez cara de desentendido.

– Falei pra minha mãe que Misha não tem onde ficar – explicou. – Tanto é que ele ta no hotel perto daqui.

– E daí? – quis saber o policial mais novo. – O que fez a respeito?

– Pedi a mãe pra colocar ele no mesmo canto que a sua irmã morou há um tempo... Lembra-se?

– Sim, claro. Quando meus pais não tinham grana pra nada... A mana foi residir lá no terreno de vocês. Mas... – Padalecki fez outra pausa. – Você é um espertinho, hein? Não quer perder o garoto dos olhos azuis de vista, não é?

– Eu não sei por quais motivos; só sei que ele me fascinou desde o primeiro instante. Eu tenho tanta vontade de cuidar dele, de protegê-lo...

– Quem diria... O garanhão da cidade ta apaixonado! – Jared exclamou.

– Não precisa ser maldoso! Eu nunca deixei de ter relações...

– Ainda bem que você disse no plural – interrompeu o outro. – Porque é bem isso mesmo. Só que é a primeira vez que eu o vejo gostar de alguém, por isso disse pra investir.

– Como você ta fazendo com a Genevieve? – perguntou. – Acha que eu tenho chance disso?

– E por que não? Se vocês se derem bem... Só o tempo vai dizer.

Os amigos conversaram mais um pouco enquanto se alimentavam. Em seguida, foram à sede da polícia; tinham uma reunião marcada com o chefe, Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Após isso, Jensen iria para casa se arrumar. A noite prometia inúmeras surpresas.


	4. Chapter 4 Tensão no Ar

Capítulo 4 – Tensão no Ar

Anoitecia em Dallas. Eram quase sete da noite quando Misha despertou. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, esfregou os olhos para se esquecer do sonho ruim que tivera e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado; permitiu-se ficar em baixo d'água, para que toda tristeza acerca da morte da mãe não o acompanhasse no encontro que teria.

Afinal de contas, como iria conversar com Jensen, não pretendia que a tônica fosse sua tragédia pessoal. Queria, isso sim, falar do pouco que eles viveram, do beijo que trocaram.

Desligou o chuveiro, se secou e enrolou a toalha no corpo, da cintura para baixo. Passou, em seguida, ao quarto com a finalidade de escolher uma roupa adequada; embora não tivesse trajes inspiradores para o momento, não desejava decepcionar seu futuro pretendente.

Riu ao pensar desse modo a respeito do loiro. Por mais que se sentisse bem junto a ele, não queria apressar as coisas entre os dois. Já fizera isso com Philipe antes e o resultado fora terrível.

Sentou-se na cama, colocou os tênis. Esperou um pouco mais, pois Ackles viria buscá-lo. Lembrou-se das palavras do pai, que não lhe recomendara iniciar uma relação tão cedo. Mas Collins não ligava. Precisava estar junto a alguém, sentir quão satisfatório era dar e receber carinho, e intuía que o policial era a pessoa certa para iniciar algo intenso.

Pegou um pequenino caderno com várias anotações que fizera no passado. Frases curtas que gostava de escrever nos inesquecíveis tempos de escola. Sorriu abertamente ao se recordar dos estudos. Não era um nerd propriamente dito – longe disso; apenas os considerava um bom meio de conseguir vencer na vida. A necessidade de trabalhar para auxiliar o pai no sustento da casa, contudo, o fez tomar uma decisão difícil e um tanto dolorosa: a de sair do colégio aos dezoito anos, pouco antes de terminar tal etapa. Amargurou-se por um bom tempo, já que não pretendia abandonar os estudos. Não sabia bem qual profissão seguiria depois, mas só o fato de continuar a adquirir conhecimento representava uma vitória.

– Não dá pra reclamar, oras! – refletiu, ao relembrar a chance que tivera de ser um grande artista, exatamente como objetivava desde pequeno. – Agora estou aqui, consegui um emprego ótimo, trabalharei com uma senhora bastante justa e nada fará com que eu saia dessa cidade.

Jogou o caderno dentro da mala, junto com todos os pertences que levara consigo. Deu uma rápida olhada no cômodo, a fim de verificar se não deixara algo por lá. Colocou a mala no ombro e desceu. Entregou a chave do quarto à recepcionista e pagou o valor que devia.

Foi até a rua para tomar ar fresco. Sentou na moto – que estacionara próximo ao local no qual se hospedara –, e respirou fundo. Pôs a mala no banco do carona e deu uma volta no quarteirão. A sensação de liberdade o invadia sempre que guiava aquele veículo. Não gostava muito de motocicletas, é verdade; entretanto adorava o vento batendo em seu rosto.

Parou perto do hotel novamente. Consultou o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de meia hora. Sim, Misha demonstrava nervosismo. Queria rever o loiro. Por tudo que o encontro representava, não tinha como se sentir diferente.

De repente percebeu que alguém o observava. Não vislumbrou com nitidez a estranha figura, mas seu instinto gritava que não era um bom sinal. Tornou a ligar a moto e andou um pouco, no entanto não foi longe. As pessoas próximas a ele se assustaram ao ouvir os diversos tiros – cerca de dez. Quando algumas delas olharam para verificar melhor o que acontecera, Collins estava caído no chão. Muitos indivíduos saíram correndo, temerosos de que o homem fosse um assaltante. Contudo não era. O sujeito entrou em um carro logo depois. O automóvel cantou pneus. O assassino estava certo de que fizera bem o serviço. Como, porém, ao sentir o primeiro tiro, Misha se atirou no chão, Gregory Smith não teve uma visão plena de seu alvo. Somente atirou a esmo.

Desesperado em busca de ajuda, Jensen – que chegou ao local pouco tempo após o fato –, carregava o rapaz até o seu carro – um camaro. Deitou-o, com todo cuidado, no banco de trás do veículo. Tratou de estancar o sangue que corria dos ferimentos; o loiro sempre guardava um quite de primeiros-socorros para qualquer emergência do tipo. Em seguida, telefonou para alguém que sabia que podia contar:

– Oi Jared – falava sério, em um tom elevado de voz. – Eu preciso de você aqui. É urgente!

– Calma cara, o que houve? E onde diabos você está? – o moreno não tinha tido nenhuma ocorrência relevante durante a noite ainda.

– Perto do hotel no qual Misha se hospedou. E o garoto foi baleado. Eu vou levá-lo a um hospital. Preciso que você venha pra cá agora! Não posso dar maiores explicações...

– Ok Jen, fique tranqüilo. O Sr. Beaver e eu iremos praí – Ackles respirou fundo.

– Ta, então me procure no hospital central se quiser saber alguma coisa. Até logo – e o loiro desligou o telefone.

– Foi ele... Ou talvez um amigo dele... Eu tenho certeza... – balbuciava Collins. – Preciso saber... S-saber se minha família está bem...

– Você necessita é de cuidados médicos. Agüente firme aí – Jensen não ligava se estava em seu carro. Começou a dirigir a mil por hora. Tudo que lhe importava era ajudar o rapaz de belos olhos azuis.


	5. Chapter 5 Alívio

Capítulo 5 – Alívio

Já passava da meia noite quando o doutor chamou Jensen ao seu consultório. O loiro demonstrava nervosismo; nunca soubera de um caso que demorasse tanto para ser atendido. Porém, só em saber que teria notícias do amigo ficou mais tranqüilo.

– Felizmente ele foi atingido com um tiro na perna e outro no braço, senhor Ackles. Os ferimentos estão fechados, pois as balas já foram retiradas. O rapaz permanecerá aqui em observação durante a noite, mas amanhã poderá sair do hospital.

– Obrigado por tudo, doutor – respondeu, após suspirar, aliviado com a informação.

– De nada. Sei que não é da minha conta... Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou. – O paciente estava apavorado! – concluiu.

– A polícia está investigando. A primeira hipótese, e a mais provável, é a de que se trata de tentativa de assassinato. Como, porém, é um processo sigiloso, não posso dar maiores detalhes ao senhor.

– Entendo. Bom, se quer vê-lo, fique à vontade. Ele está neste quarto, no segundo piso – entregou ao loiro um papel com o número do cômodo.

– Certo. Obrigado mais uma vez – Ackles saiu apressado e subiu as escadas; queria verificar como Collins se sentia após o susto.

Adentrou o quarto em silêncio. Como não sabia se ele estava dormindo ou não, resolveu não fazer barulho. Pegou, em um canto do cômodo, uma cadeira para si e a colocou perto da cama na qual o jovem fora deitado. Jensen sentou e esperou. Ouviu, por fim, aquela voz tão adorável:

– Desculpe... Não queria incomodar você – sussurrou, o tom rouco fez o policial ter um sobressalto. – Eu devia imaginar que viriam atrás de mim...

– Shhhhh, não se esforce, por favor. Nós vamos cuidar disso. A polícia já foi até o local. Não se preocupe, ta bem?

– Mas e meu emprego... Obtive uma chance boa de trabalho e uma moradia. Só que era pra eu começar amanhã...

– Falarei com minha mãe hoje mesmo, não se preocupe. As coisas não mudaram; você vai trabalhar na lanchonete e vai residir lá nos fundos da minha casa.

– Aliás, devo agradecer a você por tudo que tem feito por mim. Nós nem nos conhecemos direito...

– É verdade. Eu não sei bem o que é, mas você me chama atenção em muitos aspectos – Collins sorriu abertamente. – Bem, vou deixar você descansar. Amanhã bem cedo eu tenho de ir trabalhar, mas venho buscar você ao meio dia. Não saia daqui antes, ok? – o moreno assentiu.

Antes que Jensen levantasse, entretanto, Misha segurou na mão dele e o olhou demoradamente. Parecia querer devorá-lo com aquelas magníficas orbes azuladas, o que levou o policial a se excitar de imediato.

– O que quer que eu faça agora? – a questão colocada por Collins fez Ackles estremecer.

– Espere aqui um pouco – o loiro saiu do quarto, foi falar a enfermeira chefe que tomaria o depoimento do rapaz, e que por isso precisava da chave da porta do cômodo. A mulher relutou por alguns instantes, mas como conhecia bem o policial Ackles, não resistiu muito. Até porque, era inegável que a moça gostava dele. Por diversas vezes foi até a lanchonete dos pais do corajoso policial, a fim de vê-lo; então não seria difícil lhe entregar a bendita chave, afinal de contas Jensen estava a trabalho, embora não viesse vestido a caráter para o hospital.

Com tal trunfo nas mãos, o loiro retornou ao quarto e trancou a porta. Exibia um sorriso carregado de desejo. Os verdes olhos brilhavam por ter Misha Collins ali, vivo e acordado. O susto pelo que passaram horas antes ficou esquecido quando tornaram a se encarar. Jensen se aproximou devagar, sentou na cadeira na qual estivera e puxou, cauteloso, o rapaz para um beijo. Diferente da vez anterior, porém, esse era mais intenso e urgente. As línguas se buscavam ávidas. Os corpos deles necessitavam um do outro.

– Ei... Nós não podemos... É arriscado fazer isso aqui – balbuciou o jovem após interromper o beijo por falta de ar.

– Ta tudo bem, eu estou tomando o seu depoimento – Ackles sorriu. – Ninguém vai suspeitar – completou.

Misha riu com a observação do maior. Não podia negar que aquilo também o excitava. Jensen o olhou uma vez mais. E concluiu que Jared tinha razão: estava encantado com o homem ao seu lado. Como percebeu que Collins não vestia uma roupa do hospital, podia realizar um dos inúmeros desejos que sentira no pouco tempo de convivência entre eles.

Retomou o beijo carinhosamente, para aos poucos aprofundá-lo. Necessitava sentir o outro, nem que fosse por alguns instantes.

Sentou ao lado dele na cama e, devagar para não assustá-lo, pousou as mãos no membro do moreno, que gemeu baixo com o contato repentino. Ackles se inclinou sobre ele e perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso:

– Está gostando? Eu falei que trataríamos de questões agradáveis em meio ao seu suposto depoimento... – iniciou um carinho por cima da roupa.

– É... M-muito b-bom... – Collins estava sem palavras. – Q-que coisa boa, Jen...

– Hum... Espere até sentir isso – com calma, desabotoou e baixou um pouco a calça jeans do menor, para logo em seguida acariciá-lo por dentro da cueca. – Não estou indo rápido demais, não é?

– N-não, ta ótimo... Ta até devagar – Ackles sorriu com o comentário.

– Quando estiver nos fundos de minha casa, as coisas serão melhores, eu garanto!

O loiro começou a masturbar o moreno lentamente, porém conforme ele gemia intensificava os movimentos. Incapaz de se controlar, Collins gozou ali mesmo. Jensen, após depositar um beijo na testa dele, o ajudou a colocar a roupa. Em seguida, foi ao banheiro e lavou as mãos. Depois, trouxe um pedaço de papel higiênico para limpar o gozo do rapaz, que ria do modo cuidadoso do loiro.

– Eu já disse... Sou policial, garoto – sorriu com aqueles olhos a encará-lo. – Sei como ninguém me livrar de situações um tanto complicadas... E como estamos em público, não posso deixar vestígios da investigação sigilosa que fiz aqui.

– Você é muito especial, sabia? Tem esse jeitão maroto e descontraído; e tem um bom coração também.

– Obrigado. Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso – Jensen jogou o papel no lixo, sem deixar de pô-lo em uma sacola a parte, e voltou ao quarto.

– Talvez você não tivesse encontrado alguém que pudesse dizer algo assim antes.

– Hum... Ta se achando, hein? – Collins sorriu. – É brincadeira, viu? Mas acho que tem razão, eu nunca escolhi bem minhas companhias até você aparecer.

Misha se acomodou melhor na cama e suspirou. Parecia estar cansado. Jensen percebeu isso e disse:

– Vou indo, certo? Se precisar de alguma coisa me telefone – entregou um cartão com o número do seu celular.

– Ok, valeu por tudo... Por tudo mesmo – sorriu ao dar ênfase à última frase.

– De nada. Ah, só mais uma coisa: quer que eu ligue para o seu pai a fim de avisá-lo do que houve?

– Não, é melhor deixar tudo como está. Amanhã eu telefonarei pra ele.

– Ta bem então. Até logo, durma bem – o moreno assentiu. Ackles abriu a porta do quarto, levou a chave à enfermeira chefe e saiu do hospital.

Entrou em seu camaro, ligou o veículo e respirou fundo. Tocar Misha Collins foi melhor do que imaginara. Beijá-lo, então, era indescritivelmente prazeroso. Foi com todos esses pensamentos na mente que dirigiu até sua casa. Precisava pôr a mãe a par de tudo que acontecera e, depois, falar com Jared para saber como andavam as investigações. Tudo porque Jensen tinha motivos de sobra para pegar o atirador e levá-lo pessoalmente à delegacia, para que o chefe Jeffrey o encaminhasse à prisão.


	6. Chapter 6 Explicações

Capítulo 6 – Explicações

Jensen se sentia exausto quando chegou à casa dos pais; o dia fora agitado demais. A irmã mais nova, Mackenzie, preocupada com o sumiço dele, não quis dormir até vê-lo entrar na residência. Embora não fosse uma criança – ela já tinha dezessete anos –, gostava tanto do irmão, que não subia ao quarto enquanto ele não retornasse sam e salvo de mais um dia movimentado de um trabalho que os Ackles's consideravam arriscado.

– Por que é que não está na cama, garota? – perguntou o loiro, após fechar a porta da moradia.

– Foi exatamente o que eu recomendei, mas a mana é tão teimosa... – falou Joshua.

O policial Ackles se surpreendeu ao ver todos na sala, devido ao adiantado da hora – duas e meia da manhã. Olhou do pai para a mãe, da mãe para o pai. Não entendia nada, por que diabos se encontravam ali?

– Ta legal. O que vale pra ela vale pra todos vocês também. Por que não estão dormindo? – colocou a arma em cima da mesinha de canto e sentou no sofá.

– Nós ficamos preocupados com você – falou Donna. – Sabíamos que ia sair, mas não imaginávamos que demoraria tanto...

– Aconteceu um problema enquanto eu ia combinar com Misha a hora de buscá-lo para trazê-lo até aqui – mentiu; não queria dizer aos pais que iria sair com Collins.

– O moço que trabalhará conosco, não é? – comentou Roger Ackles, pai de Jensen. – O que houve?

– Tentaram matá-lo – respondeu simplesmente. Como aquilo era normal no trabalho que exercia, se esquecia de que a família não encarava assim.

– E você acha isso tudo natural, não é? Não me leve a mal, mano, mas esse cara não é um tanto encrenqueiro? Não trará problemas?

– Não, Josh, tenho certeza de que não é. A vida dele só é um tanto...

– Ah, eu não sei. E se ele for um marginal? – cogitou o Sr. Ackles.

– Roger! – Donna tentou repreendê-lo. – Eu conversei com o rapaz por um longo tempo, ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa...

– Pois então, esse é o problema... "... ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa..."... Eu não ficarei tranqüilo aqui se souber que um sujeito perigoso vai colocar a vida dos meus filhos e da minha esposa em risco... Tenho negócios no escritório e não posso...

– Ok, já chega dessa droga! – interrompeu Jensen, que não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tomava, então faria tudo mudar, a fim de ajudar Misha e de aproveitar a situação de maneira benéfica para ambos. – O cara acabou de perder a mãe, que foi morta por um sujeito que até tem a ficha super suja na polícia – o loiro não mentia; Phelipe tinha inúmeras passagens por porte de armas de grosso calibre e por posse de drogas como heroína. – Vá saber qual era a relação do bandido com o rapaz, não é? Então asseguro, meu pai, que a polícia fará de todo possível para proteger a vida do jovem, as vidas da família dele e as da nossa também, é claro. Se o senhor quiser, posso permanecer aqui nos primeiros dias de trabalho do garoto – sugeriu. – Assim poderei trazer segurança à lanchonete.

– Mas e como ficará sua situação? O que explicará ao Sr. Morgan? – perguntou o irmão.

– Tenho uma semana de folga para tirar. Sr. Jeffrey inclusive já vem me lembrando disso há dias. Então posso aliar as duas coisas. O que acham da idéia?

– Conto com você, filho – Roger confiava em Jensen. E não duvidava da índole do novo funcionário – até porque nem o conhecia –, apenas não queria que a família corresse perigo.

– Pode deixar, pai. Vou cuidar das coisas por aqui – garantiu. – Josh vai me ajudar nas tarefas...

– Ei, eu não entendo nada de armas... Detesto essas coisas! – protestou o mais velho.

– Calma cara, você vai me auxiliar na parte burocrática, como cuidar da casa, etc., não precisa entrar em pânico – falou.

– Ah bom. Assim ta bem, eu posso cooperar, claro – respondeu, aliviado.

– Ótima idéia, filhos – iniciou o Sr. Ackles. – Eu venho guardando uma grana para levar Donna a um passeio; ela anda cansada, e acho que podemos deixar tudo com vocês dois, não é?

Era a chance que Jensen precisava para ter Misha perto de si. Agora ele iria, bem cedo da manhã, pedir a tão sonhada folga a Jeffrey.

– Pode sim, pai, não se preocupe, fique tranqüilo – responderam os rapazes.

– Só que o Sr. Collins começará a trabalhar aqui semana que vem. Ok, mãe? – Donna assentiu.

– Mas lhe diga para trazer seus pertences para cá o quanto antes; a casa já está pronta para ele.

– Ok – o loiro teve de conter o sorriso. Para tanto, resolveu acompanhar a irmã até o quarto dela, enquanto que os pais subiam para arrumar as malas e para dormirem um pouco.

Joshua, como bom conhecedor do estilo de Jensen, sabia que havia algo estranho no repentino interesse do irmão pelo jovem recém-chegado. O mais velho não sabia das preferências sexuais do outro, mas desconfiava delas. Por respeito ao irmão, porém, não comentava nada a ninguém.

Mackenzie, por outro lado, ocupou um pouco o maior ao contar sobre algumas atividades na escola. Mas logo deitou e disse ao policial que estava com sono. Então Jensen saiu do quarto da irmã, regressou à sala, buscou a arma que deixara na mesinha e foi dormir um pouco; pretendia acordar bem cedo para ir à delegacia. Como sabia que a última hora de trabalho do amigo Jared era às sete da manhã, não queria deixar de conversar com ele.


	7. Chapter 7 Investigação

Capítulo 7 – Investigação

Eram seis e meia da manhã quando Jensen despertou. Como havia dormido pouco – cerca de três horas e meia –, desceu até a cozinha, preparou um café bem forte e o tomou, pois era a bebida que o fazia se manter alerta.

Depois voltou ao quarto e trocou de roupa. Vestiu a farda, pegou a arma e o rádio da polícia. Desceu as escadas e, ainda na sala, escreveu um bilhete aos pais, no qual lhes desejava uma ótima viagem. Procurou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível ao sair da casa; todos estavam dormindo e o loiro não pretendia acordar ninguém.

Deu uma rápida olhada para a pequena residência na qual Misha Collins permaneceria e sorriu. Entrou no Camaro e deu a partida, sem deixar de pensar nos agradáveis momentos que tivera com o moreno.

Chegou à delegacia em dez minutos – o local no qual trabalhava ficava perto de onde morava. Estacionou o veículo na garagem do lugar e, apressadamente, foi procurar Jared. Não tardou a encontrá-lo. Padalecki estava sentado na pequena sala na qual os policiais faziam os intervalos. Ao ver o loiro se aproximar, ergueu os olhos na direção dele.

– Ei, eu tô aqui trabalhando e você nem me telefona pra saber como vai o caso do seu amigo? – perguntou, só para provocar Ackles.

– Desculpa cara, eu tava com tanto sono que nem pensei nisso – a expressão de Jensen era séria.

– Tudo bem... Nossa, o que foi? – o moreno ficou preocupado ao vê-lo tão desanimado.

– Eu juro que gostaria de estar cantando um bom rock agora... – ambos riram do comentário. – Mas é que dormi pouco. Quando entrei em casa dei de cara com a minha família montando guarda.

– Não fale assim deles – repreendeu o maior. – Eles se preocupam; afinal de contas esse não é um trabalho muito amistoso... Tem muita violência por aí.

– Eu sei, mas ninguém precisa me esperar assim, oras! Até porque, eu tinha combinado de sair com o garoto...

– Por isso que vivo dizendo pra você contar para os seus pais... Qual é, Jen? A minha família sabe mais da sua intimidade do que os seus irmãos ou os seus pais!

– Eu sei cara, é que eu sei que o velho não vai gostar – o loiro se referia ao Sr. Roger.

– Bem, até pode ser que ele não goste; mas isso não quer dizer que não vai se acostumar com a idéia – contra-argumentou. – Seu pai se parece muito com você.

– É, vou pensar no que me disse, pode deixar – concluiu. – E então, descobriu alguma coisa com as testemunhas? – Jensen preferiu mudar de assunto.

– Infelizmente não. Todos relataram que viram o sujeito se aproximar da moto e atirar pelo menos sete vezes – iniciou. – Estive lá com os rapazes da perícia; pegamos as impressões digitais do cara. É um tal Gregory Smith, que na verdade alvejou o homem com dez tiros – completou.

– E ele tem passagens pela polícia? – questionou; o nome não lhe era estranho.

– Sim, várias. Inclusive uma por aqui. O Sr. Beaver foi quem o prendeu, mas por falta de provas a justiça o soltou. O cara é um atirador de primeira. E quer saber, acho que ele é irmão do tal Philipe.

– Hum... É? Por que diz isso? – Ackles começava a se interessar pela história.

– Porque o sobrenome coincide. Com uma diferença... O nome do matador é Gregory William Smith, enquanto que o ex-namorado esquentadinho de Collins se chama Philipe Smith.

– Então você ta me dizendo que não poderemos evoluir no caso se o Misha não fornecer as informações necessárias para tal?

– Não é bem isso. Eu fiz algumas ligações durante a madrugada, acho que obtive sucesso – iniciou Jared.

– Hum... Telefonou pra quem? – o loiro temia pela resposta do colega.

– Para o Sr. Arthur Collins, que é o pai da vítima – respondeu. – Talvez as coisas melhorem com o auxílio dele...

– Ta louco, é? Esse foi o único pedido do jovem... Que a família não soubesse do caso... – interrompeu o mais velho.

– E quem disse que lhe relatei o que houve por aqui? Apenas perguntei algumas coisas sobre Gregory Smith, não se preocupe.

– Ah bom. Mas o homem não desconfiou de nada, nem quis saber por que você lhe telefonou?

– Claro que sim. Tendo em vista que eu liguei às quatro da manhã... Como, porém, eu disse que era um assunto sigiloso da polícia, o Sr. Collins não questionou, apenas me deu algumas informações.

– Como quais, por exemplo? – Jensen se serviu de um pouco de café.

– Peguei o nome de um dos primos de Misha, Alan Collins. Esse sujeito reside na capital do Texas. Ele poderá nos falar bastante sobre o atirador, pois conviveram por um longo tempo.

– Ótimo, ao menos temos um ponto de partida sem precisarmos envolver o rapaz assim. E quem vai conversar com o familiar dele?

– O Sr. Jim Beaver conhece um policial chamado Mark Pellegrino, que pediu transferência pra cá.

– Ta, o que isso tem a ver com o nosso caso? – perguntou o loiro, após sorver um gole da bebida.

– Além de o novato vir ocupar seu lugar nas semanas de folga que Jeffrey irá dar a você? Bem, é que o Sr. Pelegrino vem da capital – explicou o moreno. – Antes de sair de lá, convocará Alan a depor.

– Excelente. Espero que tudo se resolva sem precisarmos envolver o Misha, porque ele ta muito abalado com a morte da mãe – Ackles fez uma pausa e mudou de assunto: – Mas, peraí, você disse... "... semanas de folga...?"... Não entendi...

– Sim, porque como trabalhou dias amais, terá esse direito; e também você se esqueceu de tirar a folga no final do ano passado. Todos nós aproveitamos à ocasião. Você, caro amigo, poderá aproveitá-la agora!

– É, e pode crer... Vou fazer bom uso do tempo – comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Por falar nisso, você conseguiu alguma coisa com o Sr. Misha Collins?

– Ah sim, claro que consegui... Uma coisa muito boa, aliás... Você nem imagina o quanto...

– Não me refiro a isso, Jen. Eu não jogo nesse time. Tô falando do trabalho! – o moreno suspirou; mostrava impaciência.

– Ah, não, infelizmente não tivemos tempo pra conversar nada. Ele tava em observação ainda. Como hoje vou buscá-lo no hospital, terei como saber alguma coisa. Mesmo que eu esteja de folga, telefonarei pra você e o manterei informado, ok?

– Certo então. Termine o café e vamos fazer a ronda da manhã – pediu Padalecki.

– Mas você não vai pra casa... Seu horário já acabou! – o loiro estava preocupado com o amigo.

– É que tivemos um problema na madrugada. Um grande contingente de policiais está lá. É um seqüestro. Eu fiquei por aqui para escrever o documento necessário ao departamento que autorizará a prisão do Sr. Gregory Smith, porque afinal de contas é um perigo e tanto ter esse sujeito solto por aí – Ackles concordou positivamente com um aceno de cabeça. – E por causa disso tudo o chefe me solicitou que permanecesse a trabalhar com você até o fim da manhã, e que eu pegasse uma folga estendida depois.

– Ta ok, então vamos nessa – os policiais se levantaram e foram até o carro oficial.

A manhã passou rápida. Com exceção da ocorrência citada por Jared, nada mais foi registrado. Felizmente o seqüestro terminou bem. As pessoas foram libertadas; os criminosos, presos logo em seguida.

Por volta do meio dia, Jensen e o colega retornaram à delegacia. O mais novo foi diretamente para casa; sentia-se cansado pelo tempo que ficou no trabalho. O mais velho se dirigiu à sala do chefe com a finalidade de pegar a autorização necessária para suas folgas.

Minutos antes de se despedirem, os policiais Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki – que acima de tudo eram grandes amigos –, combinaram de se falar; eles queriam resolver o caso de Misha Collins o quanto antes.

Após conversar com Jeffrey, que lhe passou inúmeras recomendações, Ackles foi para casa. Estacionou o Camaro em frente à lanchonete e desceu. Como Josh estava por lá, aproveitou para lhe perguntar se precisava de ajuda com alguma coisa.

– Não, obrigado, mano. A mãe e o pai saíram há duas horas. Eles deixaram um abraço pra você. Mackenzie já chegou da escola, eu a busquei hoje. Só preciso que você a leve na segunda, certo? – o loiro assentiu. – E quanto à lanchonete, nem esquenta... Eu cuidarei de tudo por aqui.

O policial trocou mais algumas rápidas palavras com o irmão e depois entrou para trocar de roupa. Deixou no quarto o rádio que usava no trabalho, mas resolveu levar a arma consigo por prevenção. Desceu as escadas depressa. Estava animado, nervoso, apreensivo.

Entrou no Camaro e dirigiu até o hospital. Como contava os minutos para rever Misha Collins, aquela era uma doce recompensa a ser plenamente saboreada.


	8. Chapter 8 A tarde começa

Capítulo 8 – A Tarde Começa

O doutor dera alta a Misha Collins no início da tarde. Jensen ainda não tinha chegado, mas como prometeu esperar o loiro, o jovem decidiu usar um telefone público que encontrou próximo à saída do hospital. Ligou para casa e o pai atendeu.

– Alô, filho! – exclamou, aflito por não saber notícias do rapaz. – Que bom que entrou em contato! Não conversamos mais, e eu achei que você tivesse ficado chateado comigo...

– Esqueça isso, ta bem? – pediu o moreno. – Não quero mais falar nessas coisas desagradáveis.

– Ah, um policial de Dallas me telefonou na madrugada. Ta tudo ok por aí? Você não se meteu em confusão, não é?

– Claro que não. Mas por que telefonaram para o senhor? – perguntou, desconfiado de que tivessem dito algo acerca da tentativa de assassinato.

– Ele não falou absolutamente nada. Como era uma investigação sigilosa, não quis me comentar o porquê. Só estava atrás de Gregory Smith.

– E o que o senhor respondeu? – o jovem Collins franziu o senho. Não queria maiores problemas agora.

– Que procurasse Alan – o tom de Arthur era vacilante, porém transmitia raiva ao proferir tal nome. – Foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça...

– Pai! – Misha gritou, em alto e bom som. – Ele é meu primo! Podia tê-lo deixado de fora disso.

– Não compreendo por que o defende... É um drogado de índole estranha... Isso sim. Mas não vamos discutir sobre Alan. Conte-me, já começou a trabalhar?

– Não. Somente segunda – respondeu, insatisfeito pela mudança repentina de assunto.

– Ok. Se precisar de algo é só ligar. Nos dê notícias, certo? – o rapaz suspirou, irritado.

– Ta, pode deixar, telefonarei assim que for possível. Tchau, pai – desligou sem ouvir qualquer resposta.

De repente um aperto no peito o fez entristecer. Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afugentar tamanha opressão e pegou o telefone. Como ainda tinha algumas fichas a disposição, sabia bem com quem conversaria.

– Alô? – a voz do homem era carregada de medo. – Quem é?... Se for você, Greg, não me incomode com...

– Não é, Alan. Sou eu – a resposta lhe causou um impacto violento. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, tanto que sentou para falar com o moreno, que reconheceu de imediato.

– Mi...Misha... Eu N-Não... Acredito q-que... – incapaz de articular uma frase, conteve a emoção. Era inegável que o menino de dezenove anos sentia apreço pelo rapaz. Mas desistira de estar com ele, porque o Sr. Arthur desaprovara a relação dos dois, pelos mais diversos motivos.

– Fique calmo, ta bem? Apenas quero saber notícias suas, porque sei que a polícia procurou você. Como vão as coisas? Você ta limpo? Ou continua com os negócios obscuros?

– Não, graças a Deus tenho um trabalho honesto agora. Sou secretário de uma advogada, o nome dela é Samantha Ferris. Consegui o emprego depois que Greg foi embora.

– Sei. B-bem... Eu soube que a polícia falou com você – repetiu. – É verdade? – Misha foi direto ao ponto. – Não tenho muito tempo de telefone, então me conte tudo...

– Sim. Um tal Mark Pellegrino me chamou a depor. Parece que Gregory ta encrencado. Vamos fazer o seguinte, me passe um número que eu possa falar com você.

Sem a mínima idéia do que dizer, ditou o número do celular de Jensen Ackles, esperando que o policial não se incomodasse. Depois disso se despediu do primo e desligou. Quando se virou para voltar ao hospital, viu o loiro ao longe. Sentia-se um bobo ao vê-lo; o sorriso que Ackles exibia era lindo, fez o menor observá-lo por um longo tempo.

– Vamos nessa? Você ta bem mesmo? – o maior lhe estendeu a mão. Collins corou um pouco.

– Estou bem sim, graças a Deus, obrigado – gostava de usar essa frase, porque sua vida fora tão dura, que somente a fé o fez crer em um futuro melhor.

Entraram no Camaro do loiro, que deu a partida no veículo. Permaneceram todo o percurso em silêncio. O rapaz sentia um incômodo aperto no coração, que não cessava. Não entendia por que estava assim. Sabia que não era o nervosismo do encontro com Jensen. Preferiu, então, para aliviar a tensão, mirar os olhos verdes do outro, que dirigia concentradamente.

Ackles deixou o automóvel na garagem e saiu. Abriu a porta para ajudar o jovem a descer – já que a saúde do menor inspirava cuidados –, e percebeu as orbes azuladas do outro a encará-lo de maneira profunda.

– Hum... N-não me olhe assim aqui, por favor – o policial não sabia bem o que fazer quando Collins o olhava com aquela expressão tipicamente sedutora.

– Desculpe – disse simplesmente. – Eu só não consigo deixar de olhar você.

Jensen perdeu o controle ao ouvi-lo. Apenas teve tempo de verificar se havia fechado o portão da garagem e, em seguida, entrou no banco de trás do Camaro. Fechou a porta e puxou o moreno para um beijo. Separaram-se quando o ar lhes faltava.

Olhos nos olhos, aquela aura mística que ambos notaram haver entre eles desde o primeiro encontro, a envolvê-los por inteiro.

– Vamos entrar? – o loiro perguntou. O outro assentiu. E respondeu, com a voz rouca:

– É tudo que eu quero – Ackles abriu a porta do carro e, puxando o menor, o levou em direção à residência na qual Misha moraria.

Aquela seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma semana inesquecível para os dois.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Oi, leitores amados! Quero agradecer aos reviews, são muito inspiradores e motivantes! Juntem a isto meu período de férias no trabalho e o fato de que meu pc de casa ta bom e vocês vêem o resultado... Capítulo todo dia!

Hoje, como um modo mais efetivo de agradecer a vocês, postarei dois capítulos! É um presente pra todos – seja os que comentam ou os que não comentam!


	9. Chapter 9 Momento a sós

Capítulo 9 – Momento a sós

Sem a mínima condição de fazer qualquer pergunta, Misha sentou no sofá da pequena, mas aconchegante sala. Olhou, de relance, tudo ao redor; gostou do local no qual residiria, não apenas porque teria um emprego; fundamentalmente porque teria Ackles ao seu lado.

O policial sentou próximo ao rapaz e o abraçou forte. Não queria perder tempo; precisava ter aquele contato, ainda que inicial, com o rapaz que se mostrava tão fragilizado pelos últimos acontecimentos violentos em sua vida. E como trancara a porta depois de conduzir Collins até a casa, Jensen não teria problema algum em começar tal envolvimento.

– S-seus... Pais n-não... Estão por perto? – articulou uma questão que lhe pareceu plausível.

– Eles foram viajar. Ficarão a semana toda fora da cidade – sussurrou. – Por quê? Você não quer partir de um princípio, ao menos?

– Claro que quero. Só não pretendo arranjar complicações pra você e nem pra mim.

– Entendo. Mas ta tudo sob controle, confie em mim – o loiro se aproximou ainda mais do moreno, se é que isso era realmente possível.

Retomaram o beijo com urgência. As línguas se tocavam e os faziam gemer de prazer. As mãos ágeis do policial passeavam pelo corpo do outro. Embora tentasse ponderar e seguir uma linha de raciocínio, Misha queria viver aquele momento com a intensidade que ambos mereciam. O menor fazia uma leve carícia nos cabelos de Ackles, que gemia ao senti-lo.

Ainda que pretendesse levar a relação até o fim, Jensen considerava temerário que tivessem um envolvimento íntimo logo na primeira vez. Ele se preocupava com o moreno, com tudo que sequer sabia, mas imaginava, ter sido o último relacionamento do outro. Por isso queria ir com calma, por si e pelo amante.

– Nós precisamos conversar – iniciou o rapaz, um tanto incerto se seria indelicado. – Eu não gostaria de nos interromper, porque o beijo e os carinhos estavam ótimos, só que eu preciso pedir uma coisa a você.

– O que é? – o maior fazia alguma idéia do que seria, porém preferiu esperar, de forma gentil, que Collins falasse.

– Que me diga o que posso fazer... Até onde posso ir com você. Eu não sei qual é a sua situação, se sua família sabe... Se é que me entende?

– Ok, compreendo o que quer saber. Nem meus pais e muito menos meus irmãos têm conhecimento da minha vida íntima. Portanto, teremos de nos encontrar escondido. Tudo bem pra você?

– Sim, sem problemas. Se nós estivermos juntos o resto não importa – Misha o olhou de maneira profunda. – Só quero que compreenda que não estou tão preocupado assim conosco. Nunca fui de pensar muito nos relacionamentos e onde eles poderiam me levar. Prefiro deixar acontecer, Jen. Claro que o que tive com Philipe foi trágico. Até hoje me culpo por isso... Mas fazer o quê? Infelizmente mamãe não voltará, e eu tenho de seguir como me é permitido.

– Olhe, não faço a mínima idéia do que sente, de tudo que se passa na sua cabeça. Mas, acredite, o que aquele covarde fez com sua mãe não tem nada a ver com você. Atribuir tal responsabilidade é se julgar, e sei que você não merece isso.

– Obrigado. Tento me convencer de que não sou o culpado dessa vez. Às vezes fica difícil – Ackles o segurou pelos ombros e, em seguida, acariciou seus cabelos.

– Conte comigo, certo? Nem sempre vou ser o homem mais falante do mundo, ao contrário – o loiro sorriu. – Mas você pode contar comigo pra tudo que precisar.

– Está bem. Agradeço mais uma vez – o moreno beijou o policial com ternura.

– Vou deixar você sozinho um pouco. Tenho de ver o que meus irmãos estão aprontando por aqui – explicou, enquanto destrancava a porta. – Descanse um pouco. Encontre-me na lanchonete depois, ok? Peguei uma folga durante toda a semana, então vamos ter que nos aturar... Nós dois... Só você e eu... – o tom de Jensen era brincalhão.

– Isso será maravilhoso – Collins sorriu, um tanto acanhado. – Pode deixar; chamarei se precisar.

O moreno ficou sozinho. Passou por todos os cômodos da pequenina residência, observando tudo a sua volta de um modo mais detalhado. Depois entrou no quarto e organizou as poucas roupas que trouxe. Em seguida se acomodou no sofá e olhou para o canto no qual Ackles sentara antes. Sorriu consigo mesmo por estar apaixonado. Sim, agora ele admitia: não sabia o que fazer sem ter o homem de belos olhos verdes perto de si.

Recostou-se no sofá e pensou em Alan. Era estranho, mas Misha sabia, por intermédio de alguém de extrema relevância para si, o nome de seu matador: Gregory Smith. E, pior ainda, o desgraçado residira com o primo tempos atrás. Aquele era um golpe muito astuto, que só podia ter sido dado por Philipe. Concluiu, então, que mesmo preso, o ex-namorado não lhe daria trégua.

Lembrou-se, logo em seguida, de ter passado o número do telefone de Jensen para o familiar. Temeroso de que o policial se envolvesse em confusão – já que Alan não era uma figura que escolhia bem as amizades que fazia –, resolveu sair para telefonar ao garoto. Surpreendeu-se, porém, com os olhos atentos de Ackles. O homem interrompeu, de imediato, o diálogo que tinha com Joshua e correu até Collins.

– Ta tudo bem? O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado por vê-lo tão cabisbaixo.

– Sim, tudo em ordem. Eu me esqueci de dizer uma coisa a você, por favor, não fique chateado.

– Claro que não, o que é? Quer falar em sua casa? – o maior o tocou no braço.

– Não, pode ser aqui mesmo. Eu passei o número do seu telefone a Alan – Jensen se lembrava de ter ouvido esse nome, apenas não se recordava em qual momento. – E prefiro conversar com ele antes de qualquer coisa.

– Certo então. Venha comigo – o policial apresentou o futuro funcionário da lanchonete aos seus irmãos – Mackenzie e Josh –, depois o levou a uma grande residência.

– Sente aqui – pediu, apontando para o sofá. – Pode usar o telefone, fique à vontade.

– Obrigado. Pago a ligação depois – os olhos deles se encontraram uma vez mais.

– Nem esquenta com isso – Jensen deu uma rápida olhada na direção da porta; queria verificar se alguém estava próximo da casa. Como constatou que não, deu um beijo em Misha, que correspondeu à altura. – Vou deixar você sozinho. Cuide-se, ta? – o menor assentiu.

O rapaz fitou o telefone com um olhar incerto. Não sabia se devia fazer aquilo. Como, entretanto, não gostaria que descobrissem – ou sequer suspeitassem –, que se envolvia com um policial, Misha discou os números. A cada toque nos botões, o coração batia mais depressa. A confusão na mente dele era evidente, porque se culpava pelo complexo rumo que a vida do primo tomara.

– Alô? – o garoto disse. Por instantes, Collins ficou sem palavras. Apenas despertou de tais reflexões, quando ouviu novamente: – Alô?

– Alan, sou eu. Ficamos de conversar, não é? E então... O que tem pra me contar? – iniciou, um tanto vacilante.

– Que bom ouvi-lo! É verdade, eu tenho que falar com você, só que pessoalmente.

– O quê? Ficou maluco, é? Nem pensar... Eu não tenho como viajar agora... Estou sem grana...

– Não precisa – interrompeu o outro. – Eu estou a caminho de Dallas. Recebi uma notícia tão desagradável há algumas horas, que preciso ir ver você antes de mais nada.

– O que aconteceu? – a pergunta saiu abafada. O jovem intuía algo, só não sabia bem o que era.

– Prefiro pôr você a par quando eu chegar. Mas já adianto uma coisa: o Greg tentou matar você.

– Eu sei, só podia ser ele. Sabe o que não entendo, Alan? – como o outro não dissera nada, prosseguiu: – Eu nem o conheço, porque ele está...

– Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais estou indo praí. Aproveitei o fim-de-semana pra fazer isso e, de quebra, terei de ir a Boston – Misha sentiu o coração apertar.

– Ta – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. O garoto escutou, por longos segundos – que mais pareciam ser eternos –, a respiração um tanto irregular de Misha, que não sabia o que dizer.

Por fim resolveu lhe passar o endereço de onde estava, era melhor que conversassem pessoalmente.

– Em duas horas estarei aí. Espere-me em frente à lanchonete, ok? E fique tranqüilo.

– Certo. Até lá – e desligou o telefone. Em um rápido movimento, discou o número do celular do pai; não entendia bem o porquê, mas sentia que deveria fazer algo. Como a chamada caiu na caixa postal, só lhe restava aguardar o primo.


	10. Chapter 10 Noite sombria

Capítulo 10 – Noite sombria

A noite iniciara em Dallas, e era linda aos olhos de Jensen, que passara um bom tempo ao lado de Misha, a trocarem beijos e carícias. Por mais ansioso que o moreno estivesse, tentou relaxar na presença do loiro, sem deixar de lhe contar quem era Alan, e de pô-lo a par do seguinte fato: o primo o procuraria por ali. Ackles estava pronto a ajudar Collins no que fosse necessário, porém seu irmão inventou o impossível: levar Mackenzie a uma festa de quinze anos de uma amiga dela. E, pior ainda, a tarefa lhe tinha sido atribuída de uma hora para a outra.

O policial nunca sentiu tanta raiva de Joshua. Sabia que aquele era um costume familiar – com exceção de Donna –, o de arranjar afazeres em momentos inadequados. Mas ele nada podia dizer, muito menos recusar. Por isso pediu a Misha que mantivesse contato, por qualquer motivo, e saiu, contrariado, para o local no qual a irmã deveria ir e, mais tarde, ela deveria regressar de lá. Como, porém, combinou de levá-la, caberia a Josh a tarefa de buscá-la.

O silêncio, dentro do Camaro, incomodava a garota, que não se atrevia a proferir uma palavra sequer. Apenas mirava o irmão com um olhar curioso, como se procurasse descobrir o que se passava.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Na lanchonete, Megan conversava, em meio aos atendimentos corriqueiros, animadamente com o futuro funcionário. Eles se identificaram logo nos primeiros diálogos, o que para o rapaz representava um bom começo. Mas tiveram de interromper o assunto; Alan entrara no local.

Tratava-se de um garoto pouco mais baixo do que Jensen. Mas era magro, devido à precariedade alimentar que o assolara na infância; tratava-se, contudo, inegavelmente, de alguém bonito – loiro, cabelos lisos e olhos de um azul marcante –, tanto que atraiu a atenção de inúmeras meninas que lanchavam por ali. Apenas a uma pessoa, entretanto, ele dedicaria tudo que tinha de melhor: Misha Collins.

– Oi – falou, em um fio de voz. – Esse lugar parece ser legal – comentou, sentando em uma cadeira.

– E é – respondeu o moreno. – Como você fez para vir parar aqui nessa cidade?

– Hum... Vim de carro, oras! – o garoto fez uma careta de descontentamento.

– Você entendeu, não venha com esse papo... Vamos nessa – disse, enquanto puxava o mais novo pelo braço. – Nos vemos depois – ele lançou um olhar à colega. – Tchau, Megan.

– Até mais – a menina se preocupava com o rapaz, por isso decidiu telefonar ao irmão: Jared. Como soubera que o caso policial envolvia Collins, achou importante pôr Padalecki a par de tudo, inclusive de que o misterioso Alan se encontrava em Dallas.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ...)

– Anda... Diga de uma vez! – o tom de Misha era elevado. Os primos estavam na pequena moradia que destinaram ao mais velho. – Eu não tenho todo tempo, e você sabe. O que aconteceu com meu pai? – desejava saber de tudo, já que acreditara que o menino chegara até ali de maneira honesta.

– Eu preciso que fique calmo, por favor, não vamos resolver nada assim... – o garoto sentiu a mão forte de Collins a segurar-lhe o braço rudemente. – Você ta me machucando... Pare!

– Desculpe – o moreno afrouxou o aperto. – Não sei onde estou com a cabeça – respirou fundo e continuou: – Mas... E então, o que veio fazer...

– O seu pai e Sasha foram mortos – disse com rapidez, e ergueu a cabeça para encarar o primo, que se mantinha incrédulo.

– N-não... Você n-não ta falando... S-sério, não é? – Collins levantou de um salto, estava atordoado. O azul dos olhos expressava toda confusão.

– Infelizmente sim... Muito sério – afirmou. – A polícia me telefonou hoje pra me avisar... O nome do agente da lei é Mark Pellegrino, inclusive ta vindo trabalhar aqui... Foi ele que me ligou...

– E por que não me comunicaram, se o filho de Arthur sou eu? – o descontrole dele era evidente.

– Porque eu pedi que não o informassem. Preferi fazê-lo pessoalmente – Alan sentiu aquilo que temia: uma tristeza infinita brotar dos olhos sempre calmos do outro. Afinal de contas, a cena de ver o primo com o rosto entre as mãos não lhe agradava em nada. – Calma, cara, você precisa tentar – murmurava o garoto, que apesar de tudo compreendia a dor do familiar.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Os freqüentadores da lanchonete acharam estranho que o policial Jared aparecesse ali. Até porque, aquele tipo de comida não era o que gostava. Quase nunca o viam em locais assim, exceto quando acompanhava Jensen.

Josh era o que demonstrava maior estarrecimento. E ficou ainda mais alarmado, quando soube o motivo de Padalecki estar ali.

– Vim para conversar com o Sr. Misha Collins, Sr. Joshua – o tom era profissional ao extremo.

– Por que, ele fez alguma coisa? – quis saber o mais velho dos Ackles's. – Há algum problema...

– É sobre o caso no qual ele é a vítima. Não posso informar nenhum detalhe, Sr. Preciso que me diga onde o rapaz está – o tom era um tanto duro agora.

– Certo, vou mostrar a casa, venha – Josh caminhou alguns passos e apontou a pequena residência. – Ele ta lá, conversando com um tal de Alan.

– Obrigado, Sr. – quando ia em direção a casa, sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro direito. Era Jensen.

– Ei, o que faz aqui, cara? Em meio ao trabalho... E indo em direção aquele lar...

– Não se preocupe, não vou roubar seu namorado – brincou. – É que o primo dele está aqui. E os motivos não são bons.

– Hum... O que houve? – Ackles percebeu o olhar alarmado do colega e franziu o cenho.

– O pai e o irmão de Misha Collins... B-bem, como dizer... Eles morreram hoje pela manhã...

– Droga! – exclamou. – Como sabe disso? E como o primo dele tem conhecimento do fato?

– A polícia de Boston está em contato permanente com Mark Pellegrino, que soube da notícia através deles. O policial, por sua vez, informou ao jovem Alan à triste notícia. E o garoto veio pra cá contar pro seu galã.

– Que merda... E foram mortos? – a pergunta parecia óbvia, no entanto precisava ser feita.

– Sim, a casa deles foi alvejada com vários tiros. Não há digitais, mas pela estatura do sujeito, a polícia conclui que é o mesmo que tentou matar o rapaz dias antes. Não há maiores detalhes a respeito das mortes; creio que devemos obtê-los nas próximas horas.

– Então nós precisamos ir falar com o Misha agora mesmo... Eu não posso deixá-lo só numa situação dessas!

– E eu preciso conversar com os dois, principalmente com Alan em primeiro lugar – concluiu Jared. Os dois retomaram o caminho em direção a residência.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Vamos... Deixe de besteiras e me dê essa arma – pedia o moreno. – Você não vai me impedir...

– De quê? De fazer uma loucura e de ficar na cadeia pro resto da sua vida? Ah vou sim! – Alan tinha um olhar sério.

O garoto espantara-se ao notar que o primo tinha um revólver em meio às roupas. Ao vê-lo tentar sair com a arma nas mãos, se interpôs entre ele e a porta da casa, tirando-lhe o objeto abruptamente. Estava decidido, por mais alto que fosse o preço, a não deixá-lo se sujar com o sangue de pessoas tão covardes.

– Você não vai ir embora assim, eu sinto muito – comentou, em uma tentativa de manter o tom sereno.

– Eu vou sim. Saia da minha frente! – gritou. Como Alan não se moveu, impacientou-se de vez; o mais novo, por outro lado, jogou o revólver em um canto; sem alternativas, Misha partiu para cima do garoto; estava visivelmente transtornado; queria acabar com Gregory Smith e com todos que o auxiliavam.

A luta corporal, porém, durou pouco. Como eles estavam imbuídos – cada um em um objetivo diferente –, os primos não escutaram as batidas na porta, nem os gritos de Jensen. Mas o loiro tinha a chave, e a usou para destrancá-la às pressas.

O colega e ele se depararam com uma briga entre os rapazes. Misha tentava chegar até a arma; queria pegá-la. Alan, claramente, pretendia impedi-lo. Como viram os policiais, cessaram a luta.

O mais velho, contudo, não saiu da posição. Sentado ao lado de Alan, a segurar-lhe os pulsos com força, Collins olhava para o chão.

– N-não... Vão me prender, não é? – o moreno estava assustado. – Eu tenho que sair, meus familiares foram...

– Mortos – completou Ackles. – Sei por que meu colega, Jared, foi informado pelo Sr. Mark Pellegrino, um dos policiais envolvidos no caso. Eu sinto muito – falou, comovido.

– É verdade, Sr. Misha – disse Padalecki. – Mantenha-se calmo e largue o Alan, por favor – em outras circunstâncias, os policiais não agiriam com calma; aquela, porém, era uma questão de fragilidade psicológica do moreno, que perdera a mãe há alguns dias, e tinha de lidar com outras duas mortes.

Sem forças, deixou o primo caído no chão e sentou no sofá. Começou a chorar compulsivamente, e foi amparado por Jensen logo depois, enquanto que Jared conversava com o garoto magro.

Devido à tamanha tensão, o policial mais novo considerou prudente que Alan se dirigisse à delegacia depor. Assim sendo, saiu da pequena casa, sem deixar de escrever um bilhete ao colega antes.

Como Collins necessitava de apoio e de companhia, Josh teve de ir buscar Mackenzie, bem como os irmãos haviam combinado. Agora, entretanto, um motivo em especial fazia Ackles não retornar para casa, para o seu quarto: Misha Collins.

Demorou um bom tempo para que o moreno se aquietasse. Ele ainda falou, com menor insistência, em matar Gregory Smith, mas logo cedeu às recomendações do loiro, que demonstrava um carinho incomum com o moreno.

Sentado em frente à cama do menor, Jensen cuidava dos mínimos detalhes para que ele dormisse ao menos um pouco. Talvez no outro dia, de cabeça mais fria, eles conseguissem dialogar melhor.


	11. Chapter 11 Café

Capítulo 11 – Café

A claridade de um novo dia entrou pela janela. O moreno se mexeu devagar. Procurava saber onde estava, já que não se lembrava bem da noite anterior. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e, por fim, as recordações o atacaram como lanças afiadas. A fala de Alan, a briga, a aparição de Jensen e de seu colega...

– Jensen... Onde será que ele está? – pensou. Não havia mais ninguém – além do primo –, que o quisesse por perto. Até tinha outros parentes, que não compactuavam com suas preferências sexuais. Como essas pessoas tinham crianças pequenas, mantinham distância de Collins, com o argumento de que seria nocivo para os pequenos conviver com o rapaz.

Então, por fim, só restaram os dois. Apenas a nova vida lhe importava. Levantou-se para abrir a janela, no entanto sentiu que alguém o tocava de um modo amável.

– Pode deixar, eu a abro pra você – Ackles fez um leve carinho nos cabelos do menor, antes de largar a bandeja com café e com sanduíches em cima da mesinha de canto. – Sente-se aí.

Em silêncio, Misha obedeceu. Olhava intrigado para a xícara, enquanto o loiro abria a janela.

– Não está com fome? – perguntou o policial. – Trouxe pra você – alcançou a bandeja.

– Obrigado – começou a comer. Continuava quieto, mas não deixava de encarar o homem parado à sua frente. – Tem alguma notícia de Alan?

– Sim. Ele foi a Boston – informou. – Meu amigo Jared também foi, eles estão juntos.

– Mas esse garoto não toma jeito! – exclamou, apavorado. – Como é que ele acha que vou ter grana pra pelo menos ir...

– Você não terá de ir a lugar nenhum – esclareceu o maior. – Eles foram de avião até lá, porque eu achei conveniente. Além do mais, paguei o translado dos corpos dos seus familiares até aqui. Você vai querer fazer o que depois? A decisão é sua.

– Cremá-los – balbuciou. Estava contente por ter a chance de se despedir dos entes queridos. – Não quero uma cerimônia pra juntar mais gente que não tem nada a ver – concluiu.

– Ok, sua vontade será seguida – o loiro se aproximou dele. – Sabe... Posso falar uma coisa? – o moreno assentiu. – Não sei o que é, mas não gosto do seu primo. Tudo bem... Ele impediu você de fazer uma besteira e tal, mas sei lá... Estou sendo meio chato, não é?

– Não, de maneira nenhuma! Concordo inteiramente com você: Alan não é alguém confiável. Mas é a minha família... Ou o que sobrou do lado Collins... E ainda tem você – Ackles estremeceu.

– Já me considera assim? – questionou sério. – Por quê? – mostrava-se surpreso com a fala do menor.

– Porque o que faz por mim é demais, nem sei como retribuir... Ou melhor, sei sim – terminou o café e o último sanduíche em silêncio. Largou a bandeja no chão e, com agilidade, puxou o policial para perto de si.

O beijo que Collins iniciou era cheio de carinho e de desejo. Jensen teve de se conter para não partir para algo mais íntimo.

– Tenho medo que você seja morto, que acabe acontecendo a mesma coisa...

– Ei, isso não vai ocorrer – afirmou. – Eu vou cuidar de você, vamos ficar juntos; que tal nós sermos namorados? – a pergunta surpreendeu o moreno.

– Eu adoro a idéia, mesmo que seja perigoso pra nós... – Ackles tornou a beijá-lo.

– Se ta perigoso, não vai mudar se nos separarmos, não é? – Misha assentiu. – Então ótimo, vou cuidar de você – o loiro estava contente por sua proposta ter sido aceita. De fato, poderia assumir, a longo prazo, todo amor que sentia pelo menor.


	12. Chapter 12 Noite e dia

Capítulo 12 – Dia e noite

Embora tudo conspirasse contra suas intenções, Jensen não largou o moreno um minuto sequer. Nem quando Josh solicitava sua presença na lanchonete Misha deixava de acompanhá-lo. Esse tinha sido o trato que fizeram logo após o café. Às vezes o menor demonstrava abatimento e tristeza; quando isso acontecia, Ackles pedia desculpas ao irmão e dizia que tinha de se retirar para resolver problemas inadiáveis. E lá ia ele para casa – seja a sua ou não –, com o jovem Collins, sem se importar com os comentários que certamente surgiriam.

Como a tarde estava tão bela e ensolarada como a manhã, os dois decidiram sair um pouco. Foram a um parque da cidade. O moreno precisava de ar puro, de tranquilidade. Os corpos dos familiares chegariam no dia seguinte – conforme Jared dissera no telefonema a Jensen –, e isso ainda era demais para o rapaz suportar sozinho.

Mas a presença do policial o ajudava a manter a serenidade, a buscar forças, a fim de prosseguir com dignidade, mesmo que as mortes o abalassem significativamente. Misha vislumbrava um novo motivo para continuar: o homem que parecia querer viver tudo com ele. Por um instante se considerou ingênuo por crer que o loiro o queria para a vida toda. Aquele não era, definitivamente, o melhor momento para pensar em assuntos complexos. Devia, isso sim, deixar acontecer, exatamente como dissera a Jensen que costumava fazer.

Retornaram somente ao final da tarde. E foi apenas nesse regresso que Ackles deixou o rapaz sozinho. Mas não por muito tempo – cerca de vinte minutos, que para ambos pareciam horas. Ele organizou algumas coisas na lanchonete e, às pressas, voltava à casa de Misha, que o esperava sentado ao sofá.

Quando entrou – pois tinha a chave –, deparou-se com o jovem, que, pensativo, encarava um ponto indefinido. O moreno estava tão perdido nas próprias reflexões, que não se deu conta de vê-lo adentrar a residência.

– Ei, tudo bem? – perguntou, após sentar ao lado dele. Collins se assustou, mas logo percebeu quem era.

– Desculpe, não o vi entrar... Sim, apesar de tudo, estou numa boa, ou pelo menos tento estar – concluiu.

– Hum... Precisa de uma forcinha pra melhorar? – a questão veio em um tom carregado de malícia.

– Depende do que quer fazer, Jen – murmurou, após rir e puxá-lo para perto de si.

– Ok, você vai ver – o loiro iniciou um beijo, enquanto trazia o menor para mais perto. Fez com que Misha se acomodasse em seu colo e começou uma carícia lenta e ritmada; passava os dedos pelas costas dele, que gemia sem parar.

– Ah... J-Jen... Eu... Ah... – balbuciava, enquanto tocava o corpo musculoso do policial.

– Quer que eu vá devagar? Por mim tudo bem, apesar de estar louco pra tirar a sua roupa e descobrir o que me esconde – não queria parecer indelicado, apenas sincero.

– Eu quero que faça tudo – disse o rapaz, porque não temia estar e se entregar de corpo e alma ao homem que o segurava.

– Ta bem, mas precisamos de um lugar melhor, concorda? – o moreno assentiu. Ackles, então, partiu para o próximo passo: conduzi-lo ao quarto.

Entraram e se acomodaram na cama. Livraram-se das roupas com urgência; necessitavam de um contato mais íntimo e prazeroso. Eles ficaram um bom tempo a se encarar; nenhum deles imaginava que o outro podia ser tão perfeito assim. Em seguida, começaram a se beijar, as línguas se tocando, as mãos acariciando o corpo do parceiro.

Jensen se mostrava maravilhado com o homem à sua frente. Não apenas pelo magnífico brilho dos olhos claros, mas também pela maneira de ser: um tanto tímido, um tanto arrojado; ingênuo sim, mas não demais; a expressão inocente, os gestos carinhosos, o modo profundo de encará-lo... Tudo nele o fazia se apaixonar cada vez mais.

Misha, por outro lado, adorava cada minuto de prazer que vivia junto ao homem. Gostava da segurança, do cuidado, do jeitão despojado e simples do loiro. E ficava sem reação ao sentir as carícias que recebia; sim, porque as mãos hábeis do policial representavam o paraíso para Collins, que se pudesse pararia o relógio no instante no qual iniciaram a relação.

Ackles tocava o tórax do rapaz, que gemia sem cessar. Ao descer para o pênis do moreno, depositou um beijo no local, como a lhe indicar o que viria depois. Como não houve reação contrária, começou, em seguida, a passar a língua por toda a extensão do membro já ereto do parceiro.

Era deslumbrante acompanhar as várias reações do menor, que em resposta segurou alguns fios de cabelo do maior, a fim de facilitar e aumentar o contato. Jensen entendeu o que o outro queria e abocanhou-lhe o membro logo depois. Os movimentos se tornaram rápidos, alucinantes, irresistíveis; e o jovem não demorou a gozar.

Ackles engoliu tudo que conseguiu e, extasiado de prazer, saiu da posição para se deitar ao lado do amante. Mas o rapaz o surpreendeu ao trilhar um caminho semelhante e, exatamente como o loiro, Collins foi parar no membro ereto do policial. Antes de envolver o órgão sexual em sua boca, Misha olhou uma vez mais para o homem que, com o brilho estampado nos olhos verdes, o permitia seguir em frente.

Imbuído em proporcionar um prazer tão bom quanto o que sentira minutos atrás, ou quem sabe até melhor, o menor chupava o membro do loiro e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia, com a mão, movimentos nos testículos dele. Isso, definitivamente, fazia Ackles delirar, perder o controle, jogar tudo para o alto e, se fosse necessário, gritar para todos ouvirem, que amava aquele homem que conhecera há poucos dias, mas que o encantara por sua simplicidade.

Como Misha, o gozo do maior foi engolido pelo parceiro, que após isso se acomodou ao lado do outro. As bocas se encontraram em um beijo carinhoso. Os olhos deles irradiavam contentamento. Permaneceram sem quebrar o contato visual até que o cansaço os vencesse. Isso porque, na realidade, não objetivavam dormir. Como, porém, a exaustão do ato, juntada ao agito do dia anterior, fora grande, não conseguiram ficar acordados.

Collins adormeceu abraçado ao homem que cuidava de si, que o protegia e que o fascinava; Ackles, por sua vez, tinha em seus braços o ser mais lindo e perfeito que Deus poderia trazer a Terra – e é bom ressaltar que fé não era algo que o maior julgava estar presente em seu coração. Mas afinal de contas, o que não mudaria por aquele sujeito extraordinário: Misha Collins?

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora:

Aos meus leitores queridos: quero agradecer por todos os reviews, são tão carinhosos e inspiradores! Esse cap. Dedico a vocês, que acompanham a fic e que deixam ou não seus comentários.

Mas, acima de tudo, esse cap. Dedico a CassBoy, porque você ficou triste pelo cap. 10, resolvi redimir com esse o mais rápido possível! Espero que tenha gostado.


	13. Chapter 13 Dia seguinte

Capítulo 13 – Dia seguinte

Misha acordou confuso. O celular – que Jensen lhe emprestara com a finalidade de que se comunicassem em situações adversas –, tocava uma música estridente. Ele olhou para o lado, mas não encontrou o policial ali após a primeira noite que tiveram juntos. Depressa pegou o aparelho, que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e o atendeu com voz sonolenta.

– Alô, quem é? – a pergunta soou um tanto baixa. O tom de descontentamento por ter sido desperto era evidente.

– Sou eu cara – respondeu Alan. – Desculpe, acho que você tava dormindo... Eu apenas liguei pra avisar que ta tudo bem. O Sr. Padalecki e eu estaremos em Dallas hoje à tarde. Por volta das duas horas chegarei aí em sua casa.

– Ok então. Assim aproveitamos para cremar os corpos por aqui o quanto antes – falou, languidamente.

– Mas não vai querer se despedir deles primeiro? Nós podemos esperar... Respeitar a sua vontade...

– Prefiro acenar de longe e pronto. Melhor é se lembrar deles enquanto viviam – Collins foi evasivo ao responder.

– Como quiser então. Tenho que desligar agora. Cuide-se por aí – concluiu.

– Você também... Juízo, hein – largou o telefone em cima da mesinha e olhou para o relógio. Apavorou-se ao notar que passava das onze da manhã.

Misha caminhou até a sala e encontrou um bilhete de Ackles. O recado era para pô-lo a par dos motivos que o levaram a sair tão repentinamente. Explicava que Josh lhe pedira para ir comprar pães e outros alimentos para a lanchonete e que voltaria assim que fosse possível.

Sem ter o que fazer, o rapaz sentou no sofá e, de imediato, as lembranças da noite anterior o tomaram por completo. Recordava-se de quão intensa tinha sido a relação de ambos e pensava, com enorme pesar, quão complicado isso poderia se tornar. Afinal de contas, teriam apenas alguns dias para ficarem juntos sem maiores cuidados – embora os irmãos de Jensen se mostrassem atentos, não os vigiavam insistentemente. Os pais, porém, não sabiam de nada e, bem como Mackenzie e Joshua, poderiam desconfiar do relacionamento dos dois.

Collins queria ser sincero com Donna. Cogitou a possibilidade de lhe contar que amava o filho dela, mas considerou tal hipótese temerária; não pretendia perder o emprego agora, pois não teria para onde ir. Entretanto não desejava se afastar do loiro após o regresso dos pais dele.

Respirou fundo, foi até a janela e a abriu. Lembrou-se de Sasha e do pai, e uma tristeza profunda o preencheu. Permaneceu ali, de pé, imóvel, como se uma força interior o impelisse a se mover. Temia, mesmo que não admitisse, que o fim não fosse bom para si.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

A tarefa desgastante de comprar comida para o estabelecimento comercial lhe era insuportavelmente desgastante. Mas o sacrifício se tornava recompensador. Além de manter os pais longe de casa por um tempo maior, se cumprisse bem com tais atividades, Jensen sabia que o irmão não o incomodaria com tantas coisas assim no decorrer do dia, e ele poderia aproveitar o resto do tempo com o incrível homem que o encantou. Sim, aquele par inconfundível o encarando de um modo que só o dono dele sabia fazer, aquelas mãos que lhe percorriam o corpo de maneira carinhosa, aquele tom rouco e sedutor de voz... Tudo no rapaz encantava o policial. Tanto que nem se deu conta de que a fila do caixa havia andado. Uma moça, no entanto, encostou a mão no ombro de Ackles, fazendo com que ele despertasse de tais reflexões.

O loiro colocou as sacolas no balcão, pagou o valor relativo ao que comprou e saiu da fila. Pôde, assim, observar melhor quem o cutucara. Surpreendeu-se por ser a garota dos tempos de colégio.

– Eu não acredito... Katie! – exclamou, rindo de si por não reconhecê-la antes.

– Ah! Achei que não fosse acertar o meu nome... Porque você sempre o errava na escola – comentou, um sorriso franco nos lábios. – Como você está?

– Bem, um pouco atarefado, mas tudo certo. E você? – a ajudou a carregar as sacolas dela enquanto iam à rua.

– Tudo em ordem comigo. Terminei o curso de enfermagem, trabalho no hospital central da cidade. E você, como tem se virado com o título de melhor policial de Dallas? – brincou.

– Não é pra tanto menina – era bom reencontrar colegas de escola, ainda mais Katie. Porque a loira nunca achou ridícula a idéia de Ackles seguir tal profissão. – Estou de férias agora... Uma folga de duas semanas – completou.

– Isso deve ser bom em um trabalho como o seu. Eu vi você no hospital anteontem, se não me engano.

– E por que diabos não veio falar comigo? Afinal de contas eu não fui um mau colega... Ou fui?

– Claro que não – respondeu depressa. – É que você já tinha subido pro segundo piso, e eu tava saindo de lá.

– Ah, acho bom. Escute, eu tenho que ir agora. Você ta de carro? – ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Então entre aí – Jensen apontou para o Camaro. – Posso dar uma carona pra você, enquanto isso a gente conversa mais.

Entraram no carro e ele deu a partida. Durante todo o percurso, recordaram dos mais diversos acontecimentos do colégio e, antes que Katie entrasse em sua residência, trocaram números de telefone. A garota agradeceu a carona e prometeu lhe telefonar; Katie Cassidy conhecia bem o loiro e queria saber mais de sua vida atual.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...)

Sentado em um muro ao lado da lanchonete, de cabeça baixa e postura indiferente a tudo ao redor, Misha aguardava o policial. Mas ele não chegava nunca. Josh o informou, então, que o irmão demoraria.

– Você deve estar esperando o Jen – iniciou. – Ele acabou de me ligar; aconteceu um acidente em uma rua do centro, por isso o trânsito ta complicado; mais uma hora e eu acho que ele chega – Collins não disse nada. Apenas engoliu em seco quando o outro terminou de falar. A desconfiança de Josh o perturbava.

Levantou-se para retornar a sua residência, quando percebeu que alguém o acenava. Olhou em volta, enxergou Alan, que corria e parecia estar aflito.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou, prevendo o pior. Os dias anteriores tinham sido tão ruins, que nada mais o apavoraria.

– Não, ta tudo ok com o Sr. Jared. Ele foi deixar os corpos no crematório... Eu sinto muito por tudo, muito mesmo...

– Mas o que houve com você? – tornou a perguntar. – Parece estar nervoso.

– É, um pouco. Você ta de moto? – o primo assentiu. – Então me dê uma carona, por favor. Explico tudo no caminho.

Collins não gostou da situação, porém achou melhor acompanhar o garoto, que tinha uma expressão assustada. Fosse o que fosse, ele era o que restava da família de Misha. Por mais que sentisse o perigo de acompanhar Alan, se sentia responsável pelo menino.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Agradeço aos reviews e as dicas, inclusive de escrita! Ehehehe. Valeu a todos que lêem e que comentam principalmente!


	14. Chapter 14 O perigo está mais próximo

Capítulo 14 – O perigo está mais próximo do que se pensa

A tarde ensolarada em Dallas se mostrava perfeita para um passeio no parque, no shopping, ou nas praças; mas não era o que os jovens iriam fazer. Misha dirigia por ruas estreitas e irregulares. Alan o guiava, lhe indicava o caminho a seguir; o mais novo sabia bem onde deveriam ir. Antes, porém, fez o mais velho parar em um beco sem saída. O garoto o pedira para estacionar ali, porque percebeu que o local estava vazio.

Desceram da moto. Encararam-se de um modo firme e por instantes tensos. Entretanto não quebravam o contato visual. Collins tinha a expressão séria, como se quisesse perguntar ao outro o que vieram fazer em uma zona tão perigosa da cidade. Alan, por outro lado, o observava atentamente. Impossível não admirar a beleza do moreno. E ele, embora soubesse quão arriscado era levá-lo até ali, não podia desistir agora; tratava-se da chance de incriminar Gregory Smith em definitivo e, de quebra, de limpar seu nome para sempre.

– Não saia daqui, ta bem? – falou. – E não grite, por favor, tudo será rápido; espere-me.

Sem compreender uma palavra do que lhe dissera, Misha aguardou imóvel; trouxera o revólver consigo para alguma emergência. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas a intuição lhe gritara que devia sair de casa armado, a fim de esperar Jensen; não se permitiria perder outra pessoa querida. Como o policial não apareceu, resolveu acompanhar o primo. Entretanto, gelou ao vê-lo assaltar uma senhora na esquina do beco. O moreno estava pronto para saltar no garoto e para enchê-lo de porradas. Porém decidiu permanecer ali. Apenas caminhou um pouco, como se desse a entender que não tinha ligação alguma com Alan.

– Agora vai, anda, segue em frente e nada de abrir a boca, ok? – falava. – Eu não vou machucá-la, somente preciso disso – pegou a bolsa e baixou a faca.

– M-mas... Eu tenho minhas coisas aí – o menino entregou toda documentação dela, porém ficou com as jóias e com o dinheiro.

Aturdida pelo assalto, a senhora caminhou, passos incertos. E escutou uma vez mais a voz firme do garoto, que lhe solicitou que não chamasse a polícia. Cauteloso, Alan se dirigiu ao beco – local no qual Collins o esperava.

– Eu devia quebrar a sua cara... Sabia? Por que me chamou aqui, para voltarmos ao passado?

– Por favor, primo. Você jamais assaltou uma mosca – brincou, arrumando o cabelo e guardando a faca. – Então fique frio – Alan aparentava calma.

– O quê? Como é que tem coragem de me pedir pra ficar frio em uma situação dessas?

– Porque vou livrar a nossa pele e colocar o Greg na cadeia – explicou. – Eu devo uma grana pro primo do Phelipe, Henry. E eu tenho de pagar, senão a barra vai pesar pra mim...

– Sei – respondeu, desconfiado. – E onde está o tal Gregory? O que você vai fazer?

– Calma cara, eu vou pegar a arma que ele usou pra atirar nos seus pais e em você – Misha estava confuso.

– Como você sabe qual é a arma usada nos assassinatos, se não estava lá? – perguntou.

– Porque o Jim me falou... Lembra-se dele? O James, amigo seu da escola? – o moreno assentiu. – Pois então... Ele viu o Greg, e depôs à polícia. Jared me contou que, para prender o cretino, eles precisam da arma dos crimes. E é isso que eu vim buscar – concluiu.

– Então pra que precisa de mim, eu não entendo... – o primo se aproximou ainda mais de Misha.

– Porque eles não vão matar você... Seria demais pra encobrir. Se eu viesse sozinho...

– Então serei seu escudo – comentou, a expressão um tanto desconfortável com aquilo tudo.

– Por favor, Misha... Eu tô ajudando você e limpando a minha barra pra seguir com uma vida honesta depois...

– Vamos nessa então – deu um tom de conclusão de assunto. – Onde fica a casa deles?

– É pra lá – o garoto apontou. – Vem, me segue – caminharam por ruas ainda mais estreitas. Inúmeras eram as moradias que passavam diante dos olhos deles. Collins deu graças a Deus por terem embarcado nessa missão durante o dia. Se fosse noite, certamente não sairiam vivos do local.

Pararam a alguns metros de distância da pequena residência. O celular do moreno estava tocando. Tirou o aparelho do bolso e viu o número de Jensen na tela. Fez menção de atender o policial, mas o primo lhe segurou a mão antes.

– Qual é cara, você não pensa em falar com ele aqui, não é? – o mais velho o olhou, a expressão inocente.

– E por que não? Eu só ia avisá-lo de que... – Alan riu, incrédulo. Mas no fundo gostava da inocência do outro.

– Nós estamos em um bairro bastante violento, o qual a polícia não entra tão seguidamente assim. Eu acho que o cara vai ficar chateado porque você veio pra cá, sacou?

– É, pode ser. Mas não vou mentir pra ele – respondeu. Discou o número do loiro. Não esperou muito; logo o escutou do outro lado da linha. Sem rodeios lhe explicou onde estava. Jensen, apavorado, disse que o procuraria o quanto antes, que ele não se preocupasse. Misha desligou o aparelho e voltou sua atenção para o garoto, que o encarava sério.

– Você contou, não é? ... Qual é o seu lance com esse agente da lei, primo? – demonstrou certo ciúmes da relação que os dois tinham.

– Eu não quero falar disso aqui. Vamos fazer o trabalho, ta bem? – os olhos do mais novo brilharam.

Adentraram o casebre sem bater à porta. Alan ia logo à frente do moreno, que mantinha o olhar atento a tudo que os rodeava. Sentado em frente a uma pequenina mesa, Henry – um dos traficantes mais procurados do Texas –, fazia diversas anotações em um bloco. Ao fundo da casa, Gregory Smith – que chegara ali há algumas horas –, fuçava em um aparelho contrabandeado. Ao ver os recém-chegados, o atirador saltou, ficou de pé. Avançou alguns passos, porém parou ao receber uma advertência do dono do local.

– Sente lá – apontou para a poltrona na qual o homem estivera antes. – Não quero confusão na minha zona – era assim que considerava aquele bairro.

Terminou de escrever o que precisava e, calmo, observou o jovem loiro. Analisou, por instantes, a magreza dele e a excessiva palidez no rosto. Em seguida, parou ao lado do garoto e comentou, em um tom amistoso:

– Que surpresa o traz aqui, Alan? E com gente nova! – apontou para o mais velho, fazendo com que o menino enrijecesse o corpo; não admitiria que ferissem o moreno. – Não imaginei que viria sem a quantia necessária para me pagar...

– Eu trouxe a grana sim, não vim até esta porcaria de casa pra falar com você – alcançou a bolsa para Henry e avançou em direção a Greg.

– É mesmo? – desdenhou. – Então, me deixa eu conferir... – assustou-se, porém, ao ver o garoto roubar a arma de Smith.

Mais que depressa, Alan correu à entrada do casebre. Gregory, entretanto, já o perseguia com outro revólver nas mãos. Com a esperteza que o caracterizava, o garoto escondeu a arma por debaixo da camisa e pôs-se a correr.

Furioso, Smith começou a disparar para todos os lados, fazendo com que crianças e adolescentes se escondessem apavorados. Misha, que acompanhava o primo em sua corrida, passou a reagir, em uma troca de tiros com o criminoso.

Sem fôlego para seguirem a pé, sentaram na moto e Alan deu a partida. Aflito com Greg no encalço, a guiou o mais depressa que pôde. Como o bandido também estava de moto, a fuga não foi bem sucedida, ao contrário. Eles circulavam pelas mesmas ruas – estavam andando literalmente em círculos, encurralados, sem saída.

– Vai, pule do veículo cara – disse o mais novo, ao ver Henry persegui-los também.

– Não, eu não vou deixar você aqui... Nós somos uma família, eu não posso... – não terminou a frase; Alan o empurrara ao chão antes que fosse atingido por um tiro fatal.

Ao longe, entretanto, vislumbraram uma esperança: dois carros da polícia. Jared, Jensen, Beaver e Pellegrino estavam nos veículos. Sem sair de dentro deles, porém, trocaram tiros com os marginais. Ackles acertou Gregory na barriga, o que foi suficiente para que o traficante Henry iniciasse uma fuga. Os policiais Jim e Mark, contudo, saíram atrás dele, enquanto que Padalecki levava o criminoso, gravemente ferido, a um hospital.

Com agilidade, o loiro pegou o moreno no colo e o confortou. Embora tentasse se manter sereno, Collins estava assustado com tudo aquilo.

– Cadê o irresponsável do seu primo? – perguntou em um sussurro, tamanha era a indignação.

– Eu não faço a mínima idéia – olharam para os lados, porém não o encontraram por perto.

– Aqui – respondeu o garoto, surgindo por detrás das árvores. Em seguida alcançou a arma dos assassinatos a Jensen, que comentou:

– O que fez foi perigoso demais. Colocou a sua vida e a de Misha em risco. Esse é um trabalho da polícia, garoto. Não faça mais isso, ok? – ele assentiu. – Então vou chamar um taxi.

Não demorou muito para que o carro chegasse. Ackles e Collins foram no veículo, enquanto que Alan decidiu voltar de moto.

Como ainda tinham de cremar os corpos do pai e do irmão do rapaz, se dirigiram direto para o local combinado. A cerimônia foi simples e rápida – exatamente como Misha queria. Ele se despediu dos familiares em um aceno, mas Jensen notou, comovido, cada lágrima que o menor deixava escapar.

Ao final de um dia agitado, foram para casa. Como demonstrou grande exaustão, Collins tomou um banho e adormeceu logo depois. Ackles, por sua vez, resolveu ir a delegacia conversar com o colega Jared. O loiro queria obter maiores informações acerca de Alan Collins.


	15. Chapter 15 A amizade gera lucros

Capítulo 15 – A amizade gera lucros

Jensen Ackles ignorou o pedido do irmão, que queria que o loiro ficasse na lanchonete para auxiliá-lo e saiu apressado. Josh apenas teve tempo de observar o Camaro do mais novo, que saía em alta velocidade.

Tudo era muito rápido para o policial, que antes de deixar o estabelecimento comercial de sua família deu uma olhada discreta para Alan, que chegava com a moto do primo. Mas se conteve. Não dirigiu sequer uma palavra ao primo de Misha e partiu à delegacia. E tudo era tão rápido, que quando Jared se deu conta, o amigo já estava sentado à sua frente.

– Meu Deus... Tudo certo com você? Quer um copo d'água? – perguntou, ao notar a expressão exaurida do companheiro.

– N-não... Valeu. Ta tudo ok sim, só me dê um minuto – ele parou de falar para tomar fôlego e prosseguiu: – O que você notou em Alan Collins enquanto viajavam juntos?

– Não entendo Jen, por que quer saber disso agora? – questionou Padalecki, enquanto pegava um café.

– Por nada. Só me responda, por favor, ta bem? – o moreno assentiu, bebeu um gole do líquido e disse:

– Bem, ele tem algumas passagens pela polícia de Boston, apenas isso – respondeu.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – Ackles começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, atitude que denotava nervosismo.

– Ele usava drogas pesadas, heroína, pelo que consta na ficha criminal. Além de ter assaltado algumas pessoas pra provavelmente sustentar o vício, claro – completou.

– E o cara comentou algo do tipo no tempo em que vocês estiveram juntos, durante a viagem pra pegar os corpos dos familiares de Misha? Ou não disse nada?

– Falou que quer se recuperar, mas que ta complicado. Ao que parece ele ta esperando que abra uma vaga em uma clínica de viciados na capital do Texas – Jensen suspirou de alívio, o que não passou desapercebido pelo atento Jared. – Por que quer tantas informações a respeito do sujeito, amigo? Não vai me dizer que o pretendente mudou – brincou.

– Eu, hein! Não quero nada com aquele moleque irresponsável! Apenas achei que tivesse algo mais grave contra ele.

– Para quê? Não pretendia incriminá-lo ou pô-lo na cadeia, não é? – o loiro assentiu positivamente. – Jensen! – exclamou apavorado. – O garoto é a família do seu namorado; vá com calma, ok?

– Eu sei cara, é só que... – aquela conversa estava indo longe demais, era melhor parar com tamanho absurdo.

– É só que... O que, cara? – Padalecki se aproximou do colega. – O que há?

– Acho que Alan gosta do Misha. E eu não vou agüentar isso quieto, Jared. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

– Hum... Agora entendi por que você queria saber a respeito do menino! Bem, o que eu posso sugerir... Converse com o Misha, quem sabe ele não tem alguma coisa pra contar e não sabe por onde iniciar?

– É, você ta certo – respondeu, após refletir. – Mas como fazer isso, se o meu irmão ta me vigiando como se eu fosse uma criança?

– Eu acho que tenho uma solução – comentou, enquanto tirava duas chaves do bolso. – Pegue, são do meu apartamento. Eu não vou lá há um tempo, apenas passo para deixá-lo arrumado. Leve seu namorado pra lá amanhã, se divirta um pouco antes que acabe a sua folga e converse com ele sobre o primo – sugeriu.

– Eu não sabia que amizades são tão lucrativas – sorriu, enquanto as guardava. – Obrigado cara!

– De nada, aproveite bastante.

Os policiais conversaram sobre outros assuntos – como a morte de Gregory Smith, que perdera muito sangue com o tiro que levara. Falaram, também, da perseguição ao traficante Henry, a qual fora mal sucedida; o homem havia fugido.

Depois de um estenso diálogo, Jensen resolveu retornar a sua casa; acreditava que, por chegar tarde, Joshua não o esperaria acordado. No entanto se enganou. O irmão não perdeu tempo em pedir a ajuda do loiro para limpar a bagunça na cozinha da lanchonete, o que irritou o policial, que somente pretendia descansar.

Em frente à pequena residência de Misha, Alan fumava um cigarro e se continha; o desejo de entrar pela janela que o primo deixara entreaberta se tornava cada vez mais latente. Recuou, porém, ao ouvir a voz de Jensen. O loiro esbravejava com Josh acerca da arrumação do estabelecimento comercial. Mas, decidido a permanecer ali, o jovem Collins não se moveu. Alan contemplava o silêncio da noite, enquanto pensava na inocência e no caráter correto do primo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Obrigado ao CassBoy e a CassGirl4Ever pela ajuda! Valeu mesmo!

E, perguntinha que não quer calar, qual é a desse Alan? Pelo jeito isso vai até o fim da fic! Ehehehe.


	16. Chapter 16 Planos de um policial

Capítulo 16 – Planos de um policial

Olhos atentos, expressão tranqüila depois de tudo que aconteceu durante o dia. Era assim que Alan estava. Vez por outra ia até a janela entreaberta e, com a ajuda da claridade que a lua-cheia emanava, observava o primo, que dormia calmo. Voltou-se, saindo da posição que adotara e agradeceu ao satélite denominado Lua, porque através dele vislumbrou o rosto angelical de alguém que tinha inegável relevância em sua vida.

– Ei, há algo errado? – surpreendeu-se ao escutar a voz um tanto enérgica do policial Ackles.

– N-não – engoliu em seco. – Eu só tava cuidando dele, senhor... – apontou para a janela que dava para o quarto do moreno.

– Ta tudo bem, pode ir descansar. Eu tô aqui agora – resmungou, enquanto abria a porta da casa de Misha.

– Sei que está irritado comigo. Peço desculpas pelo que fiz, eu só queria ajudar de algum modo...

– Ninguém precisa de nada que venha de você – Jensen não se sentiu bem ao vê-lo tão próximo da residência do rapaz. Por isso usava um tom tão viril. – E, pelo que sei, você tem um emprego, não é?

– Sim, sou secretário da advogada Samantha Ferris – comentou. – Mas consegui umas férias...

– Então peço que a aproveite longe de minha casa, por favor, Alan. Porque há confusão por onde você passa.

– T-tá b-bem... Eu vou embora, pode deixar – o garoto, estático em frente à porta, observou o loiro passar e trancá-la logo depois.

Caminhou sem rumo pela rua. Pensou, realmente, em encontrar uma condução para voltar à capital. Como, porém, o carro que usara para chegar a Dallas não era seu – mas sim de um amigo que quis cooperar com ele – tinha de arranjar um meio adequado de regressar para lá. Cogitou a possibilidade de roubar uma moto, entretanto afastou tal idéia. Esperaria o dia amanhecer e pediria auxílio ao primo, talvez pegasse a motocicleta dele emprestada. A solução era, portanto, aguardar o raiar do Sol.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Dentro do quarto, Jensen olhava Misha com a máxima atenção. Vez por outra pensava no que dissera há pouco para Alan, mas não se atinha muito a isso, porque afinal de contas, estava junto ao homem mais bonito que encontrou após anos perdidos em relacionamentos indefinidos. Não resistiu e, devagar para não acordá-lo, abriu espaço na cama, que já não era muito grande. Tal esforço, porém, não foi suficiente; Collins despertou e abraçou Ackles logo em seguida.

– Eu não imaginava que você fosse aparecer hoje. Pensei que tivesse que ajudar o seu irmão – comentou, o tom baixo, aparentemente acanhado.

– E eu o ajudei. Mas ganhei um tempo pra vir ver como você está. Desculpe ter acordado você.

– Não tem problema – considerando temerário tocar no assunto, Misha preferiu deixar as insinuações feitas por Josh de lado, apesar de considerá-las bastante intimidadoras. Como o irmão de Jensen não estava ali agora, a idéia era aproveitar o tempo que tinham a disposição. – Foi bom você ter vindo – balbuciou.

– É mesmo? – o olhar do loiro era puro desejo. – Por quê? Pensa fazer algo?

– Sim – Collins calou o policial com um beijo antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita. De maneira lenta, o menor aprofundou o contato entre as línguas, o que impacientava o maior, que queria tudo depressa. Mas aos poucos Ackles compreendeu que o rapaz o seduzia; o moreno pretendia lhe mostrar quão relevante era estarem juntos.

Separaram-se para tomar ar, enquanto que o menor o ajudava a tirar a roupa e acariciava cada pedaço de pele do outro, que gemia sem parar. As mãos e a boca de Misha iam e vinham em movimentos tão prazerosos, que o policial temia gozar antes do que gostaria.

Resolveu, então, tomar a iniciativa e, rapidamente, tirou a roupa do moreno. O contato entre os corpos nus tornava a relação ainda mais quente. Loiro e moreno se esfregavam e se tocavam em um jogo de prazer e de entrega total para os dois.

No ponto em que estavam, Jensen queria mais. Só que temia pelo outro, por causa da relação desastrosa de Collins com o perigoso Phelipe. Mas se tornava impossível seguir uma linha de raciocínio quando os olhos azuis do parceiro se fixavam nos seus. Bem que ele tentava se manter no controle, mas não conseguia.

– Não me olhe assim, Misha. Pelo amor de Deus... – de maneira brusca, Ackles inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do menor, que gemeu ao sentir a ereção do loiro. – Eu não queria apressar as coisas entre nós...

– Faça, Jen – murmurou. – Antes que clareie o dia e que Joshua chame você pra qualquer droga que somente ele sabe inventar.

Ambos riram com o comentário, em tom brincalhão, do moreno. O policial pensou em responder, em falar de Alan, porém sentiu que aquela não era uma hora propícia para tal diálogo.

Posicionou-se na entrada de Collins, que gemia e balbuciava coisas desconexas. Na falta de um tubinho com lubrificante, pediu ao rapaz que chupasse seus dedos, e o moreno atendeu prontamente. Misha os lambia com tanta fome que Jensen fechou os olhos, deixando-se conduzir pelo inebriante toque da língua quente do parceiro.

Tirou os dedos da sensual boca do outro e, devagar, os introduziu na entrada do menor. Não demorou muito para que os retirasse e começasse a penetração com o seu membro ereto.

Ackles era cuidadoso. Não queria machucá-lo, apenas lhe proporcionar momentos de um prazer inigualável. Por isso cessou os movimentos, assim que o pênis entrou por inteiro dentro do rapaz.

– Jen... Ah... Jen... Prossiga! – o tom de Misha era urgente, ele queria tudo que o policial pudesse lhe oferecer.

As estocadas se tornaram mais firmes à medida que o loiro sentia que o parceiro estava bem. Em um movimento surpreendente, o maior puxou Collins e, em uma posição mais agradável para ambos, pôde penetrá-lo e masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Além disso, ele conseguia olhar as feições do menor, que agora gritava de prazer. Jensen também não podia se conter, e acompanhava os gemidos e os gritos do parceiro, tamanha era a sensação de bem-estar que o preenchia por poder, finalmente, ter o jovem de lindos olhos azuis consigo.

O gozo de ambos veio forte; Misha foi o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo; Ackles chegou ao ápice logo depois. Exaustos e suados, caíram na cama, enquanto regulavam as respirações.

– Eu acho que nós precisamos de um banho – comentou o maior, em um tom divertido. Collins riu abertamente.

– Concordo. Você vai trabalhar quando o dia clarear? – a pergunta soou de maneira insinuante.

– Talvez um pouco. Por quê? – o loiro estava curioso para saber a resposta.

– Porque eu não pretendo deixar você sair dessa casa – o policial o olhou surpreso.

– Ah é? Mas e se eu disser que temos pra onde ir? Eu peguei a chave do apartamento de um amigo. Quero levar você pra lá. O que acha?

– Se não incomodarmos o rapaz... Por mim tudo bem, claro – comentou.

– Claro que não. O Jared não mora no local. E me deu a chave para que eu e você tivéssemos privacidade.

– Ah, entendi! – Collins sorriu abertamente. – Então ta ok. Vamos pra lá sim.

– Mas agora vamos tomar um banho, não é? – perguntou, puxando o jovem pela mão e recolhendo as roupas de ambos.

– Sim! – o sorriso de Misha era a confirmação de que a relação tinha sido ótima. Nenhum deles precisava conversar sobre o assunto, porque sabiam que estavam felizes e isso lhes bastava.


	17. Chapter 17 Acertos e desacertos

Capítulo 17 – Acertos e desacertos

Seis e quinze da manhã. Jensen despertou, com um ar sonolento. A noite tinha sido movimentada, quente, prazerosa. Dormira pouco, é verdade, mas estava plenamente satisfeito com a companhia agradável de Misha Collins, que também se mexeu preguiçosamente ao ouvir o despertador tocar.

– Bom dia! – o tom de felicidade era evidente. – Pode continuar deitado. Eu é que tenho que ir ver se meu irmão precisa de ajuda com qualquer inutilidade – disse.

– Bom dia, Jen – respondeu, em um sussurro. – Ok. Por falar nisso, quando começarei a trabalhar na lanchonete? Não vejo a hora de ganhar o meu dinheiro! – completou.

– Em breve – esclareceu sorrindo. – Vamos passar uns dois dias no apartamento do Jared. Depois você começa suas atividades de atendimento ao público. Pode ser?

– Combinado então! – respondeu, enquanto o loiro se vestia. Ao perceber que dormiram sem roupa, Collins corou. Sentiu-se tão bem ao lado do outro, que sequer notou tal fato antes.

Ao vê-lo desse jeito, Ackles sorriu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno, em um carinho sincero, e perguntou por que ele estava assim.

– Eu nunca dormi nu com um parceiro – murmurou. – O meu ex-namorado não tinha a minha confiança para isso.

– Oh – o policial não conteve a expressão de surpresa frente à inocência e a alegria do parceiro. – Desculpe-me por querer saber... Mas o tal Philipe e você... Vocês não estavam... – não concluiu, visivelmente embaraçado.

– Juntos? – interrompeu. – É. Mais ou menos. Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento natural, por assim dizer. Claro que nos entendíamos no início, porém jamais me senti confiante para fazer sexo com ele logo de cara. E, antes dele, teve outro alguém... Só que foi tudo muito rápido. Entende? – o maior assentiu.

O loiro pensou em perguntar quem tinha sido o primeiro namorado do menor, entretanto se conteve; não queria correr o risco de aborrecê-lo, com tamanha curiosidade, cedo da manhã.

– Hum... Essa será a primeira vez de tantas outras – comentou, após beijar a testa do rapaz, que sorriu e o olhou de maneira profunda. – Vou indo. Se precisar de algo é só chamar – o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou, até onde pôde, o andar lento do parceiro até a sala.

Escutou a porta de saída bater em seguida e se arrumou melhor para voltar a dormir. Queria que o tempo passasse mais depressa para poder ter aquele magnífico homem novamente.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

No estabelecimento comercial da família Ackles, Joshua limpava as mesas e preparava o ambiente para receber os freqüentadores do período da manhã, que sempre vinham tomar café ou comprar um lanche qualquer. Sequer se deu conta de que o irmão se aproximava, apesar de estar preocupado; afinal, o mais novo havia sumido sem deixar rastros depois de terminar as tarefas na lanchonete.

Olhou demoradamente para Jensen, que sentara em uma cadeira ao lado de si. Notou o cansaço no rosto do policial, no entanto não lhe passou despercebido o sorriso constante do irmão, o que o levou a perguntar:

– Onde esteve durante o resto da noite? Depois que veio me auxiliar você desapareceu. Sei que costuma fazer isso quando está de plantão na delegacia, o que não é o caso...

– Ei, quer parar de falar? – pediu. – Eu tinha umas coisas pra fazer por aí. Por isso me mandei. Satisfeito agora? – Ackles não gostava nem um pouco do tom do mais velho.

– Sei – Josh continuava desconfiado. E as suspeitas recaíam sobre Misha, o futuro atendente, que considerava se tratar de alguém desconhecido e estranho. – Pode levar Mackenzie pra escola?

– Posso – respondeu, levantando da cadeira. Saía do local, quando o irmão tornou a chamá-lo. – O que foi?

– Por acaso sabe me dizer onde está o rapaz que trabalhará aqui conosco? – questionou.

– Não. Eu não o vi depois que voltamos do crematório – mentiu. – Ele deve estar na casa dele, ora! – completou. – Por quê?

– Porque o primo dele deixou um bilhete aqui e saiu agora pouco – informou, um tanto curioso para entender por quais motivos o irmão fez a pergunta.

– O Alan? – falou, mais para si do que para o outro, já sabendo a resposta. Estava determinado a ver o que o garoto escrevera.

– É, claro, ele mesmo – Josh terminou de limpar as mesas. Observou Megan, que entrava na lanchonete e prosseguiu: – Por que quer saber?

– Porque o cara tem a ficha suja na polícia – disse, um tanto irritado com o incômodo interrogatório matutino. – Posso ver o bilhete?

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro. Demonstrava extremo nervosismo. Compreendia que o irmão não o questionava por mal, mas detestava quando os diálogos deles tomavam esse rumo.

O loiro e Joshua cumprimentaram a recém-chegada, que sorriu simpática. Ela era muito amiga dos dois. A garota foi até o balcão. Permaneceu ali, de pé. Esperava que a conversa familiar acabasse.

– Calma aí, mano. Deixa eu entender – o mais velho fez uma pausa e o analisou com um olhar atento, o que deixou o policial ainda mais indignado. – Você quer ver o que o jovem escreveu... Para que exatamente?

– Eu já respondi – comentou. – Mas tudo bem. Posso pedir a Jared para vir até aqui e tornar tudo oficial – na verdade o loiro pretendia descobrir o que Alan tinha grafado.

– Faça isso então – Josh sabia que o irmão não tomaria essa decisão; não tinha fundamentos para que algo tão pessoal fosse lido por um agente da lei.

O mais novo saiu, contrariado, em direção a casa da família. Sequer se despediu do mais velho, apenas acenou amigavelmente para Megan.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

O rapaz entrou na residência e bateu a porta com força. Olhou para o relógio, eram sete horas de uma ensolarada quarta-feira. Foi à cozinha e encontrou a irmã, que tomava um copo de leite e comia um sanduíche de presunto e queijo.

– Nossa, o que aconteceu? – ela se apavorou ao ver a expressão furiosa do loiro.

– Nada, eu só me incomodei com o Josh – contou. – Você está pronta? – a menina assentiu.

– Quando é que vocês dois não se estressam, mano? Ele se mete na sua vida e isso deixa você irado – Ackles riu. Achava impressionante o jeito dela, sempre atenta a tudo, apesar de ser quieta.

– É, mas tudo se arranja depois. Gosto do Josh, não me entenda errado. Eu só penso que o mano podia se distrair com outra pessoa; eu não sou um bom passatempo – foi a vez de a garota rir com o comentário.

– Eu não concordo. Adoro quando você e eu passeamos, ou quando vamos ao shopping... Adoro seu jeito divertido!

– Eu já entendi, mana. Vamos, pegue a mochila, senão vai se atrasar – recomendou.

Os irmãos saíram pela porta da cozinha que dava para a rua. Entraram na garagem, depois no Camaro de Jensen. Ele o ligou e começou a dirigi-lo. Em seguida pôs Mackenzie a par do que iria fazer, tão logo a deixasse na escola; explicou-lhe que sairia por uns dois dias, mas que qualquer coisa de que precisasse era só lhe telefonar.

– Eu sei aonde vai – o loiro temeu pelo restante da frase, porém lhe permitiu que continuasse. – Vai sair com o moreno dos olhos azuis, não é?

O policial não pôde deixar de sorrir. A garota entendeu o gesto como um sim e esperou. Queria dar um tempo para que o irmão falasse algo, ou para que se sentisse à vontade, o que infelizmente não ocorreu.

Ackles estacionou o veículo em frente ao colégio. Ainda em silêncio, encarou o horizonte; o céu lembrava os olhos do parceiro.

– Eu não vou julgar você – a irmã o surpreendeu ao pular do banco de trás para o do carona.

A menina afagou o rosto do mais velho com ternura. Sentia que ele estava feliz, então aquilo era o mais importante para ela.

– Amo você acima de qualquer coisa. O que quero é que alcance tudo aquilo que deseja. E se é esse homem que pretende ter como companheiro, eu apoio – beijou a bochecha dele e concluiu: – Mas se eu ver você triste, vou ter uma conversa séria com esse cara – o tom era brincalhão.

– Obrigado, mana. Valeu mesmo – o rapaz estava surpreso com a reação madura dela.

– De nada. Não deixe que os outros atrapalhem você, mesmo que façam parte da família. Siga seu caminho, ta? Porque eu vou estudar – sorriu, enquanto saía do Camaro. – Tchau, aproveite!

– Até logo, querida, boa aula! – a irmã fechou a porta e saiu correndo. O loiro não ligou o carro enquanto não a viu cruzar os portões da escola.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Na lanchonete, Josh entregava o pedido de um cliente – um hambúrguer com bacon –, e retornava ao balcão para continuar o diálogo com Megan, que tinha acabado de receber o pagamento de outra solicitação: um sanduíche de carne com tomate.

– Eu tô falando, você bancou o enxerido com o seu irmão – argumentou, ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Eu? – se fez de desentendido. – Que nada! Eu só tava tentando entender as coisas... – parou de falar; Misha sentara em uma cadeira, perto deles.

A irmã de Jared bem que quis impedir Josh de ir conversar com Collins, entretanto um cliente a chamara. Por mais que tivesse pensado que era uma péssima hora para deixá-los ali, a garota decidiu ir atender.

– Seu primo me entregou isto – falou, suficientemente áspero, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo.

– Bom dia, obrigado – o rapaz saiu da lanchonete. Sabia que Jensen não regressara da rua ainda. E o olhar severo do mais velho o incomodava.

Retornou a sua casa e sentou no sofá. Abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel – que fora cuidadosamente dobrado –, e iniciou a leitura.

"– Oi Misha. Espero que esteja feliz com a nova vida que levará, primo. Eu fui embora. Na verdade dei um tempo. É melhor assim. Voltarei à capital sem grana, mas tudo ok. Como fui praticamente expulso... (mas a casa é da família Ackles, não é)?" – a frase entre parênteses chamou a atenção do moreno, que franziu o cenho ao lê-la e continuou: "– Só que eu não escrevi pra me queixar de nada, nem de ninguém. Apenas pra dizer que vou acertar algumas questões pendentes e que ligo pra você depois. Afinal de contas, nós temos muito que conversar; você sabe do que eu estou falando, Mi". – Collins levantou-se de um salto, o rosto corado. "– Cuide-se por aí""". "Espero que esteja bem, e que Sr. Jensen Ackles o proteja". "De quem sempre amará você.

Alan Collins".

Resignado, guardou o bilhete e sentou uma vez mais. Sentiu-se levemente incomodado; a fome era demais para suportar. Pegou algumas moedas que estavam em cima do pequeno armário da cozinha – dinheiro que Alan lhe deixara para emergências –, e voltou à lanchonete. Dessa vez, porém, não foi Josh que o atendeu.

– Oi, vai querer comer o quê, futuro colega? – Megan sorriu simpática. Gostava do jeito agradável e tímido dele.

– Eu não sei o que isso paga – entregou a ela o montante e aguardou que a garota contasse as moedas.

– Hum... Três panquecas e um copo de café. É seu dia de sorte, hein? – brincou. – Pode ser?

– Claro! Qualquer coisa serve! Obrigado, Megan – ela assentiu e foi repassar o pedido.

Não demorou muito para que o lanche viesse. Misha iniciou a refeição apressadamente. Não que houvesse necessidade disso, ao contrário; mas a fome era tanta, que não queria perder um minuto sequer. Só que o moreno não contava que Josh o interrompesse bruscamente:

– Qual é seu problema? – o rapaz o olhou sem entender. – Vai ficar usando a grana do meu irmão para se alimentar? – e ao dizer as palavras "meu irmão", o homem pôs ênfase no tom de voz. –

– Ei, senhor, o dinheiro não era dele, mas sim de...

– Não quero saber. Eu já o vi dando grana a você, então não me venha com conversinhas que eu não vou aceitar.

– Ta – Misha terminou o lanche e se levantou para ir embora. Porém Joshua parecia não desistir fácil.

– Você não me respondeu... Qual é seu problema? O que tem com meu irmão?

– Eu não tenho absolutamente nada com... – o moreno parou de falar; vislumbrou Ackles, como um furacão, atravessar o estabelecimento comercial.

Megan, sentada em um banco ao fundo do lugar, agradecia mentalmente porque os clientes tinham ido embora. Só havia, portanto, os três homens e ela na lanchonete. Qualquer problema maior, e a garota chamaria Padalecki.

– O que significa isso afinal? – perguntou Jensen para o irmão. – Eu ouvi o que você perguntou ao jovem – apontou para Misha. – E quero uma explicação convincente agora mesmo! – dizia, aos berros, o policial. Era bom Josh se cuidar com a resposta, porque o loiro estava bastante descontente.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Oi leitores amados! Parada para descanso, porque esse capítulo foi grandão! Eheheh. É um modo simples, mas sincero, de agradecer especialmente ao CassBoy e a CassGirl 4Ever – obrigada pelo apoio!

E é um agradecimento especial a todos que lêem e que gostam da fic! Obrigadinha! Abraçoooooooooooooossssss! Ehehehe.


	18. Chapter 18 O apartamento: Jensen e Misha

6

Capítulo 18 – O apartamento: Jensen e Misha

De pé, mãos na cintura, postura rígida; Ackles esperava que o irmão começasse a se explicar e desejava que as palavras fossem convincentes o bastante. Collins quis falar algo para amenizar a situação, afinal de contas, trabalharia ao lado de Josh e não queria que o clima pesasse tanto assim. Mas o loiro comentou, em um sussurro:

– Shhhh, ta tudo bem, eu só quero entender por que ele teve um surto psicótico... – virou-se para o mais velho e prosseguiu: – E então, o que tem pra me dizer?

– Você pode ficar mais calmo, mano, por favor. Eu apenas queria saber por que você emprestou grana...

– E quem disse que eu emprestei, por acaso foi o Misha? – Joshua fez que não com a cabeça. – E então, de que modo você pretendia descobrir, hein? Foi tão grosseiro! E isso que o cara será funcionário da lanchonete a partir de semana que vem... Que coisa!

– Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de... – o mais novo o interrompeu com um soco na mesa.

– É, eu acredito. Só que, para seu governo, o rapaz não tem nenhum problema comigo... E eu não emprestei grana pra ele, mas se o tivesse feito não teria mal algum – Ackles fez uma pausa e segurou Collins pelo braço. – Vamos nessa? – o moreno assentiu.

Saíram devagar, olhando para Megan e para Josh, que continuavam estáticos. O mais velho percebeu a bobagem que fizera ao ser tão ríspido com o jovem que trabalharia ali. Mas agora não poderia voltar atrás.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...)

– Eu lamento por tudo; meu irmão não faz por mal – iniciou o policial, assim que os dois entravam na casa do moreno.

– Eu sei, ta tudo bem. Eu tinha um troco aqui, foi Alan que me deixou – Jensen se sentiu incomodado ao ouvir tal nome. – Por isso comprei um lanche.

Notando tamanho descontentamento, o rapaz se aproximou do loiro e pôs a mão no ombro dele. Em seguida, beijou a testa do maior, em um gesto de carinho sincero.

– Vamos embora? Podemos ficar mais à vontade no apartamento de Jared – lançou um olhar malicioso para o menor.

– Ok – eles saíram, trancaram a porta e se despediram de Josh e de Megan. O mais velho aproveitou para pedir desculpas a Collins, que aceitou prontamente.

A ansiedade, para ambos, era evidente. Durante todo percurso, não dialogavam assuntos importantes; deixaram para fazê-lo quando entrassem no apartamento.

E assim foi. Sentaram no sofá e Jensen falou que o moreno poderia usar as roupas que estavam na mala preta que apontava. O menor ficou surpreso ao abri-la; eram calças e camisas compradas pelo policial, que brincou com a situação:

– Eu resolvi gastar meu dinheiro com você, é tudo que meu irmão não quer que eu faça – sorriu divertido.

– É, obrigado. Depois pago a você – Collins o olhou intensamente, os olhos brilhavam.

– Com certeza – riu do próprio comentário, enquanto acariciava os fios escuros do cabelo do outro. – Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – o tom de voz era inseguro.

– Pode, claro. O que foi? – o menor o olhou curioso, ao mesmo tempo em que sentava no sofá novamente.

– Eu apenas queria saber... – fez uma pausa para analisar a bela figura do homem ao seu lado. – Como era a sua relação com o criminoso?

– Bem, no início éramos felizes, como em todo o relacionamento amoroso... No começo é uma maravilha. Só que seis meses depois, eu descobri que Philipe não se tratava de uma companhia agradável. Ele traficava; mexia com drogas pesadas, inclusive levou meu primo ao vício...

– Refere-se a Alan? – interrompeu-o. Misha assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. – Por quê?

– Porque o garoto não suportou me perder – Jensen estava pasmo. Então aquele que despertara ciúmes no loiro já tivera algo com Collins? Para Ackles, tal revelação significava uma desvantagem que não duraria muito. – Meu pai não aprovou o nosso envolvimento – o moreno falava baixo, como se temesse que mais alguém o escutasse.

– E então? – incentivou-o a continuar. – Vocês namoraram? – o outro esboçou um sorriso; compreendeu os ciúmes do policial.

– Não. Foi só um ou dois beijos trocados. Mas Alan se apaixonou por mim quase que imediatamente. Ele morava conosco; meu pai aceitou ajudá-lo após algumas tragédias familiares – fez uma pausa para se lembrar de algo. – Acho que meu primo tinha uns quinze anos quando foi residir em minha casa.

– E o que aconteceu depois? – quis saber, num misto de curiosidade e de apreensão.

– Meu pai o expulsou ao nos pegar no flagra. E eu comecei a namorar o Philipe... E é aí que o desgraçado entra na história – comentou.

– De que maneira? Ele vendia drogas para o Alan o tempo todo? – supôs.

– Exatamente. Eu descobri isso uns sete meses depois de ter iniciado minha relação com o cretino, o que praticamente coincidia com o período no qual meu primo foi atirado na rua – o tom era de mágoa.

– E você não tentou auxiliá-lo a se recuperar? Sei lá... Talvez falar com o Sr. Arthur Collins?

– Sim, porém foi inútil. Para o meu pai, que ainda não aceitara bem o fato de eu não querer me envolver com mulheres, Alan representava tal descoberta, o que era muito para agüentar.

– Entendo. E então... Quando os problemas com Philipe começaram? – questionou.

– Isso é um depoimento? – franziu o cenho, um pouco desconfortável. – Não foi para isso que nós viemos pra cá, não é?

– É claro que não – Jensen sorriu; era exatamente essa a pergunta que esperava escutar. – Digamos que é um diálogo não formal, certo. Se estamos juntos e se eu vou ajudar você, creio que devo saber, não acha?

– Tem razão. Bem, eu queria me ver livre do rapaz, tentei acabar o relacionamento várias vezes, mas ele não admitia. Ficava violento, ameaçava me matar.

– Mas você conseguiu afastá-lo. E por isso sua mãe morreu, não é? – o moreno baixou a cabeça.

– Infelizmente sim. E hoje estou aqui sem família. Tenho você comigo, e sou muito grato por tudo. Mas sei que as coisas serão diferentes quando os seus pais voltarem da viagem – lamentou.

– Quê? – Ackles estava surpreso. – Peraí, nada vai mudar, acredite. Nós vamos continuar juntos, porque eu tomei uma relevante decisão.

– Qual? – Collins o encarava sério. Parecia-lhe que a resposta não vinha nunca.

– Vou contar a eles que amo você. Só há essa opção. Primeiro porque não quero mentir para minha família; segundo, porque pretendo viver com você.

– Jen! – exclamou. – Não acha cedo demais para isso? – o menor estava feliz, apenas não desejava apressar as coisas.

– Eu concordo com o que disse. Mas eu sinto que temos que ficar juntos, você me entende? – Misha balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Contentes por compartilharem um momento tão intenso, se beijaram logo depois. Os lábios se buscavam de maneira intensa e profunda. Nenhum deles queria interrompê-lo, porém foi necessário; precisavam tomar fôlego.

– Ei – sussurrou baixinho. Collins estremeceu. – O que acha de tomar um café?

– Ótimo – dirigiram-se à cozinha. Conversaram sobre o fato de terem se encontrado e de como um completava o outro de maneira que eles não entendiam.

Os dois desejavam apenas sentir um ao outro, seja na convivência de um dia inteiro, seja na hora de um toque mais íntimo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...)

Esse cap. Vai para os seguintes leitores: Nagase Doll Collins, CassGirl 4Ever e CassBoy, que me incentivam com os comentários! Obrigada!


	19. Chapter 19 Envolvimento

Capítulo 19 – Envolvimento

O primeiro dia de convivência tinha sido agradável para ambos. Jensen levara um filme um tanto romântico e com uma bonita mensagem para que eles o assistissem juntos durante a tarde. Era como se o loiro tivesse arrumado tudo antes. E de fato pensara. Ackles arquitetara cada momento dos vários dias que teria ao lado de Collins.

A noite havia chegado. Eles pediram uma comida chinesa e se alimentaram com gosto. Como já passava das onze, decidiram ir dormir. Misha convidou o policial para levar o colchão ao quarto, assim não ficariam sozinhos; mas o maior pretendia ir com calma. A negativa momentânea dele deixou o moreno triste, porém ele a aceitou e foi descansar.

Aquilo, no entanto, não deixou Ackles fechar os olhos. A expressão vazia do menor, que esperava ansiosamente pelo contato dos corpos, o fez se arrepender, quase que de imediato, de ter negado acompanhá-lo ao cômodo. Tudo porque Jensen também queria senti-lo. Só temia ir longe demais. Ele se virou de um lado para o outro na cama e em uma determinada hora adormeceu.

Somente acordou ao sentir um peso em seu corpo e um leve carinho em seus cabelos. Entreabriu os olhos e vislumbrou os do parceiro, que o encarava cheio de expectativa. Collins deitara-se sobre o maior há um bom tempo; contemplara o magnífico rosto do outro e esperava que pudessem ter um envolvimento mais íntimo.

Jensen, por sua vez, cogitou lhe perguntar que horas eram, entretanto viu a claridade entrar por uma fresta da janela. Não precisava de mais respostas. Acomodou-se como pôde e suspirou. Teria de se conter para não fazer o que quisesse com o moreno.

– Que diabos...? Por que não faço o que desejo? – questionou-se, em uma pequena reflexão. Devagar, passou a beijar o menor, que gemeu somente com o toque dos tentadores lábios de Ackles. – Nossa, se ele já está assim no começo...

– Vamos Jen, não precisa ter medo; eu não mordo – sussurrou o rapaz, interrompendo os pensamentos do companheiro. – A não ser que... B-bem, a não ser que você queira, claro – o policial sorriu, divertido.

Aquele era o sinal de que necessitava. Não compreendia por quais motivos tratava o moreno com tamanho carinho e zelo, mas sabia que era por algo especial. O maior iniciou, então, um beijo mais profundo que o anterior. Afinal de contas, não teria como resistir ao charme do homem que o provocava.

Em movimentos lentos, passou a chupar e a beijar o pescoço do menor. A essas alturas Ackles já tinha invertido as posições dos corpos de ambos, de maneira que ficasse mais livre para proporcionar prazer ao parceiro.

Enlouquecido, Misha gemia e se esfregava no homem que o seduzia. Mas repentinamente eles pararam. Não somente com o objetivo de tomar fôlego, mas também com a intenção de se livrar das roupas, que os atrapalhavam demais.

Retornaram à posição anterior, agora com os corpos totalmente nus. Jensen distribuía beijos pelo peito e pelo tórax do menor; brincava com os mamilos dele, o que fazia com que ambos se arrepiassem de satisfação. Ele sorria abertamente por deixar rastros de saliva por onde passava, entretanto, claramente, se sentia tenso.

Ao perceber isso, o moreno o puxou para um beijo calmo, o qual foi interrompido com uma pergunta sincera:

– O que foi, você não me quer? Enganou-se a meu respeito? – a fala de Collins era serena.

– O quê? – o loiro se surpreendeu com o sentido de observação apurado do outro. – Não, é claro que não! Por que me pergunta isso?

– Porque parece a sua primeira vez, ou que é a minha primeira relação. Nós já fizemos isso antes, Jen. E acredite, nunca foi tão bom como é com você.

O maior não precisava escutar mais nada. Tornou a descer pelo peito do amante, em lambidas e chupões de tirar o fôlego do menor. Logo Ackles beijava o membro rijo do parceiro. Misha, por sua vez, fazia movimentos insinuantes, como se demonstrasse que quisesse adentrar naquela boca maravilhosa, e foi o que aconteceu.

O loiro lambeu a glande para, em seguida, envolvê-lo por inteiro em sua boca. Sentir o membro ereto de Collins, que estava prestes a explodir em gozo, era uma das partes mais deliciosas para ele. Não apenas porque gostava de tê-lo em sua boca, mas também porque nunca tivera um companheiro tão agradável como Misha.

O moreno, por sua vez, se sentia nas nuvens. O tempo de violência em más companhias fazia parte de um passado distante, embora a morte da família fosse bastante recente. Isso, porém, nos momentos em que tinha Jensen, nada disso lhe importava; queria aproveitar cada segundo do intenso amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Os movimentos de Ackles ficaram mais fortes. Quando o menor sentiu que iria gozar, o puxou para cima, em um beijo fulminante. Collins percorria e arranhava as costas do policial em provocantes carícias. E, tomado por um desejo incontrolável de ter Jensen, tornou a inverter as posições, de forma que ficou por cima do maior.

– Eu quero que me penetre agora, Jen – a voz sedutora dele chegou aos ouvidos do loiro, que demorou para entender o que lhe era pedido; era como se seu cérebro processasse o impacto que as palavras provocaram nele. – Ei, preciso ser mais explícito? Ou serei um fora da lei? – o policial não conteve o sorriso. – Quero que me foda como nunca fodeu ninguém antes! – exclamou.

Collins se esfregava no membro rijo do outro, de maneira que não teve como Ackles não compreender o que ele queria. Como a vontade do maior era grande demais, ignorou o fato de não terem um tubo de lubrificante a mão; passou os dedos, que molhara em sua própria boca, na entrada apertada do companheiro. Em seguida, em uma estocada só – tamanho era o tesão de ambos –, entrou em Misha com certa urgência.

Os movimentos se iniciaram lentamente, porém à medida que os dois se excitavam, se tornavam mais intensos. Enquanto o moreno e o loiro deliravam de prazer – o primeiro por estar sendo atingido em um ponto específico que o fazia gritar de contentamento, e o segundo por ter a melhor transa de sua vida –, Collins, sem perceber, levou a mão ao seu membro e passou a se masturbar no ritmo das estocadas do parceiro.

– Ei nada disso – o loiro cessou os movimentos, o que deixou Misha levemente chateado. – Eu quero fazer toda a investigação – o menor sorriu com o comentário, e Jensen retomou as investidas, enquanto que masturbava o membro ereto de Misha.

Nunca eles haviam sentido um prazer tão avassalador. Gritavam de satisfação, tamanha era a sensação de bem-estar que um proporcionava ao outro. O orgasmo não demorou a vir; o policial se desmanchou em gozo ainda dentro do parceiro, enquanto que o moreno ejaculava na mão do loiro.

Aos poucos serenaram os movimentos e se jogaram no colchão. Embora fosse um espaço pequeno para os dois, realmente eles não se importavam com esse fato agora.

– Obrigado – agradeceu o menor. – Você é muito especial pra mim. – olhou bem nos olhos de Jensen, que lhe sorria escancarado.

– De nada, Mish. Foi simplesmente foda – ambos riram do comentário. – Você é uma delícia.

Os dois se abraçaram e se encararam por um longo tempo. Analisavam as expressões faciais um do outro, a felicidade estampada em seus rostos.

– Sr. Jared terá problemas com os vizinhos – disse Collins, com um ar brincalhão.

– Nem esquenta com isso; eu pago a possível multa depois – respondeu, sem deixar de rir.

Quando estavam quase dormindo, Ackles conseguiu ouvir um "eu te amo", em um murmúrio do parceiro. Bem que quis responder a ele, mas o cansaço não lhe permitiu fazê-lo.

Adormeceram contentes, sabedores de que o amor deles era tudo que tinham. Porque se Misha não tinha mais a família, o policial não sabia se poderia contar com o apoio dos pais e do irmão quando lhes dissesse toda a verdade.


	20. Chapter 20 Tudo que é bom termina logo

Capítulo 20 – Tudo que é bom termina logo

O tempo parecia voar para Jensen e para Misha. Eles combinaram que permaneceriam alguns dias no apartamento de Jared, mas na verdade ficaram lá por mais de uma semana. Aproveitaram cada minuto na companhia um do outro. Assistiam a filmes, conversavam, saíam, se divertiam juntos. Nada era mais perfeito. Tanto que o loiro sequer se lembrou de ir à lanchonete a fim de verificar se tudo estava bem. Como ninguém lhe telefonara, era um claro sinal de que não precisavam dele no estabelecimento comercial. E que bom que era assim.

A cada hora que passava ao lado do moreno, o policial tinha a certeza de que não se equivocara em suas impressões iniciais. Collins se tratava de um sujeito simples e maravilhoso. Caracterizava-se por ser alguém agradável, divertido, carinhoso. Embora tivesse momentos de quietude pelas trágicas mortes dos pais e do irmão, o rapaz tentava disfarçar a dor do melhor modo possível. Porém Ackles dialogava com ele sobre isso também; não achava justo apenas curtir bons momentos, enquanto que o parceiro se sentia triste devido à brutalidade que ocorrera.

Quanto ao menor, estava feliz. Como há tempos não se sentira. Ele evitava tocar no assunto, mas sabia que amava o loiro e que não viveria sem vê-lo, ou sem senti-lo por perto. Gostava da segurança que o maior lhe proporcionava nas horas de fraqueza; adorava quando se envolviam em um abraço forte e ficava desconcertado quando Jensen falava na beleza do dono do par de olhos magnificamente azuis.

Os dias, entretanto, passaram rápidos. Mais do que os dois gostariam. Eles precisariam agüentar um pouco até que o policial conseguisse conversar com a família acerca do que sentia pelo moreno. Por isso Ackles combinou com Collins que, nesse meio tempo, eles não se veriam com tamanha freqüência, apenas na lanchonete, ou em um momento casual. Misha fez bico, mas aceitou; entendia por que tal pedido lhe era feito. E, ao olhar nos verdes olhos do companheiro, percebeu que aquela seria uma dificuldade dele também. Principalmente pelo temor de que o irmão – Joshua –, dissesse qualquer besteira antes de tudo.

– Se você continuar me encarando desse jeito estonteante eu não vou entregar a chave pro Jared – brincou, no dia em que se arrumavam, bem cedo, para saírem do apartamento. – Porque eu adoro isso em você – beijou o menor longamente.

– Hum... É só isso que gosta em mim? – o moreno fez cara de inocente. – Não tem mais nada pra me dizer?

– Tenho sim. Mas se eu me focar nisso nós vamos nos atrasar muito, entende?

– Sim. Vamos então – ele se deu por vencido, e seguiu o texano até o Camaro dele.

O policial estacionou o veículo em uma rua próxima ao estabelecimento comercial de sua família. Desejou boa sorte ao namorado no primeiro dia de trabalho. Eles se despediram com um aperto de mão e o loiro esperou que o menor descesse do carro e que fechasse a porta. Em seguida religou o automóvel e dirigiu até a delegacia. Quando lá chegou, foi falar, de imediato, com Padalecki.

– Oi Jen, o que conta... Novidades? – perguntou, o ar malicioso. – A folga foi boa?

– Ah claro, foi maravilhosa – respondeu, enquanto entregava as chaves do apartamento para o colega. – Eu até não queria retornar ao trabalho, mas tenho que fazer o meu serviço...

– Ei, que ânimo, hein? – ironizou Jared. – Nós vamos pra ronda agora pela manhã; o Sr. Beaver está em uma investigação. O Sr. Pellegrino o acompanha, então nós dois trabalharemos juntos novamente. Ok?

– Ta, eu estou animado, não é isso – explicou. – Só me sinto um pouco nervoso.

– Ué, se o tempo que passou no meu apartamento foi tão proveitoso assim, por que está desse jeito?

– Eu vou falar para os meus pais que sou gay – sussurrou. – E eu não sei como será...

– Meu Deus – Padalecki se mostrou surpreso. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso agora?

– Sim, só não sei se hoje – comentou. – Eles chegaram de viagem cedo da manhã, então não os incomodarei com isso.

– Você está apaixonado por Misha Collins, não é? – a pergunta parecia óbvia, mas precisava ser feita.

– Não, eu o amo – respondeu convicto. – Tenho certeza de que quero morar com ele.

– Então torço por vocês, para que tudo dê certo – iniciou. – Só peço que tenha em mente que seus pais podem demitir o rapaz.

– Não, Jay. Eles jamais misturariam as coisas – rebateu, incrédulo por ouvir aquilo.

– Eu sei Jen, mas de cabeça quente nada funciona... A sua família pode decidir mandá-lo embora do emprego... Entende? – o loiro assentiu. – Só que mesmo assim, se eu fosse você, arriscaria.

– Obrigado, amigo – Ackles se sentia aliviado por poder conversar com alguém. E Jared sempre tinha os conselhos certos nas horas corretas.

Os policiais se levantaram devagar; passaram na sala do chefe – Morgan –, com o objetivo de dialogarem a respeito de assuntos investigativos, para depois irem fazer a ronda da manhã.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

A noite havia chegado. A chuva torrencial preocupava os motoristas, que procuravam um local para se abrigarem, devido ao trânsito confuso. Muitas pessoas iam até a lanchonete da família Ackles, a fim de comerem algo de bom após mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. O movimento foi intenso no estabelecimento comercial. Isso, porém, não abateu Collins, que atendia a todos com a máxima presteza e dedicação.

Megan, por sua vez, ajudava Donna, que transmitia ordens na cozinha, porque a irmã de Padalecki não precisava se preocupar em auxiliar o moreno, tamanha era a facilidade dele em anotar e em repassar os pedidos.

Por volta das nove da noite o movimento acalmou. Ninguém lanchava no local, o que foi a brecha que o rapaz precisava para tomar um ar. Ele havia dito para Megan que fosse embora, já que ela estava ali desde cedo da manhã – antes mesmo da chegada dele. A garota argumentara, entretanto, que ele também começou a trabalhar às oito e meia da manhã, ao que o menor respondera:

– É, mas eu tive de pegar uma folga forçada com a Sra. Ackles, por motivos de saúde. Você tem o seu horário; eu quero pagar o meu e deixá-lo em dia. Vá, não se preocupe – diante de tal argumento, feito em um tom tão gentil, Megan foi descansar.

Misha estava parado ao lado do balcão de atendimento. Pensava em Jensen, na saudade que sentia do loiro, quando levou um susto enorme.

– Pode sentar um pouco, filho – ele, definitivamente, deu um pulo ao escutar a voz de Donna. – Desculpe, eu não queria sobressaltar você.

– Tudo bem, Sra., não tem problema – tranqüilizou. – Espero que tenha gostado do meu primeiro dia.

– Muito – afirmou. – De verdade. A sua simpatia é cativante; os clientes gostam de pessoas assim. E como Megan e você se entenderam muito bem, não tenho do que reclamar.

– Obrigado – balbuciou, em um tímido agradecimento. – Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra agradar você.

– Certo, querido – a mãe de Jensen olhou o relógio e se espantou. – Minha nossa! O seu horário acabou há cinco horas! E eu nem tinha me dado conta.

– Eu sei, só que quero pagar o tempo que fiquei em recuperação. É uma atitude justa com a Senhora, que me ajuda tanto.

– Eu... B-bem... – ela estava sem palavras frente à tamanha gentileza. Megan era quem a auxiliava a administrar o negócio, já que Joshua pouco se interessava em permanecer ali quando tinha a mãe para fazer o trabalho.

– Mas se quiser eu posso parar agora... – comentou, um tanto incerto se agiu bem ou não. – Até porque, a chefe é a Sra., não é? – sorriu, em uma tentativa de parecer seguro.

– Não, pode ficar, ta tudo ok! É que ninguém faz isso assim. Quer dizer... Eu sempre peço pra irmã de Jared ficar aqui um pouco além da hora dela, o que, aliás, a garota nunca se recusou a fazer. Mas você foi tão espontâneo, que me pegou de surpresa.

– Eu moro muito longe, Sra. – apontou, com um sorriso divertido, em direção a casa. – Não tem porque eu não cooperar – riram com a brincadeira do moreno.

– Sim, filho, tem razão – concluiu. – Obrigada. Vou limpar as coisas na cozinha. Caso precise de algo, me chame – ele assentiu.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Collins passava, distraído, um pano no balcão. Voltara a pensar no policial, na vida que construiriam. Estava certo de que não tinha escolha: precisava arriscar, embora colocasse o emprego em perigo. Mostrava-se tão concentrado no que fazia e nas questões que lhe vinham à cabeça, que sequer se deu conta de quem adentrara o estabelecimento comercial.

– Oi – apavorou-se ao ouvir aquele tom tão conhecido. Olhou para o homem sentado próximo à janela e recuou dois passos, em um claro sinal de incredulidade.

– P-Philipe? – gaguejou, em uma pergunta desnecessária. As mãos soavam frias, os olhos arregalados. – O que faz aqui?

– Eu tenho meus métodos, querido – disse, em um tom de desdém. – Vim ver como está se saindo...

– Como soube que eu me mudei? Como fugiu da cadeia? – o moreno se mostrava atônito.

– Ei, eu tenho os meus informantes... E eles são muito hábeis com uma boa dose de estimulante – comentou, após rir.

Levantou-se bruscamente, saiu da lanchonete, abriu a porta de um carro – possivelmente roubado –, e retornou para o interior do estabelecimento, carregando um garoto no colo. Collins o reconheceu de imediato:

– Alan! – gritou, em choque. – Ele não tem nada a ver... – parou de falar, pois recebeu, do ex-namorado, um violento tapa no rosto.

– Tem sim, gracinha – debochou. Philipe atirou o primo de Collins em cima de uma mesa. – Mas eu não vim aqui pra isso.

– O que diabos você quer, então? – praticamente rosnou, em uma última tentativa de manter o controle.

– Bem, vou dar três dias pra que pense... Aonde suas atitudes vão levar você? – Misha fez cara de desentendido. – Essas pessoas confiam em tudo que faz, então acho que não pretende destruir essa família, não é? – nervoso, ele assentiu, sem deixar de olhar para Alan, que estava deitado ainda, tamanha era a quantia de drogas que lhe injetaram. – Ótimo. Se eu voltar aqui e encontrar você, vou furar todas as pessoas à bala – ameaçou. – E eu farei isso mesmo, porque não tenho nada a perder. Ok? – o moreno não disse nada. – Agora cuide bem desse menininho, porque ele é muito gostoso – concluiu, antes de empurrar o primo de Collins para o chão.

O impacto do corpo do jovem magro ressoou pela lanchonete, em um estrondo que chamou a atenção de Donna, que não escutara as ameaças de Philipe.

– Tudo bem aí, Misha? – perguntou, sem abandonar o local no qual estava. – Necessita de auxílio?

Ele apenas gritou um sim em resposta, porque colocava várias cadeiras – umas ao lado das outras –, para deitar o garoto. E a mãe de Jensen se deu por satisfeita com a breve fala do rapaz.

– Agüente firme aí, ok? Esse desgraçado não vai mais machucar você – deitou-o na cama que improvisara. Abriu, logo em seguida, com dificuldades, a mão do primo, que insistia em mantê-la fechada, como se lhe fossem roubar algo de valor. – Vamos, menino, seja forte – argumentou. Alan segurava uma seringa de heroína, a qual o moreno analisou demoradamente ao pegá-la.

– F-foi T-terrível, Mish... Eu v-voltava do t-trabalho, e ele me p-pegou... – murmurou, devido à fraqueza.

– Calma. Eu vou pensar no que fazer – conteve o choro frente à difícil situação na qual o garoto magro e seminu estava, devido aos vários maus tratos que sofrera.

Ainda com a seringa na mão, o mais velho refletiu; quis chamar Donna para que ela telefonasse a Jensen, mas não considerou uma possibilidade viável. Só que tinha de arriscar. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos extremamente azuis, enquanto que sussurrava no ouvido do outro:

– Não se mexa; eu já volto – e caminhou, passos apressados, em direção à cozinha do estabelecimento comercial.

Donna o observou de imediato; notou que algo estava errado, mas não conseguiu perguntar nada ao ver o objeto que Collins segurava.

– Eu preciso que me mande embora – balbuciou, entre um soluço e outro. – P-por favor! – exclamou, apreensivo.

– O que aconteceu, rapaz? – preocupada, se aproximou dele. – Há quanto tempo usa drogas?

– Eu não, Sra., a história é longa – suspirou; teria de resumir os fatos. – Lembra-se de que os meus pais foram mortos, bem como o meu irmão? – ela assentiu. – Pois bem, foi o meu ex-namorado que os matou. E o cara fugiu da cadeia... Pegou o meu primo, que era viciado, e o dopou... Sabe-se lá o que mais não foi feito com Alan... T-tudo c-culpa minha... – tornou a gaguejar.

– Calma, Misha. Onde está o seu primo? – o moreno andou, um tanto vacilante e atordoado, até o balcão. Donna o seguia. – Ali – apontou para as cadeiras.

– M-meu Deus do céu! – exclamou. – O estado de saúde dele é péssimo! – completou. – Se esse é um caso de polícia, vou chamar os garotos aqui. E nem pense em sair do emprego, ok? Eu não sei explicar, mas gostei de você.

A mulher correu aos fundos do local e, com rapidez, telefonou para o celular do filho. Contou tudo que sabia, o que fez Jensen lhe dizer que, acompanhado de Jared, iria para lá em um pulo. Donna retornou ao balcão de atendimento, a fim de acalmar o funcionário.

– Leve-o para sua casa. Assim que o meu filho chegar, digo que ele vá pra lá – recomendou. – Ei, o que é isso? – apontou para a marca no rosto dele.

– É o tapa que tomei – respondeu, com um ar cansado. – Eu não posso aceitar permanecer aqui, porque Philipe ameaçou matar vocês...

– Shhhhh, não diga nada – ela o abraçou. – Vou fechar tudo por aqui; carregue-o, ok? – Collins assentiu, enquanto segurava Alan com o máximo de firmeza que conseguia.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Ei, se mantenha acordado, ok? Faça um esforço, ta bem? – pediu o mais velho, enquanto o deitava no sofá.

– S-sim... – o jovem tremia. – T-três dias, Mish... Ele tava comigo... Eu tentei não c-contar que você tava em Dallas – começou a chorar baixinho.

– Calma cara, tudo vai ficar bem – assegurou. – Eu prometo que Philipe não vai encostar mais em você.

O mais novo sorriu ao vê-lo erguer levemente seu corpo desgastado por tudo que sofrera; em seguida, Collins pousou a cabeça do garoto em seu colo e ali permaneceu. Pensou, por breves instantes, em lhe tirar a roupa para verificar qual era o estrago, mas afastou tal idéia; preferiu deixar que os exames hospitalares fossem realizados antes.

O moreno estava nervoso. Olhou para o relógio, com a nítida e incômoda sensação de que os minutos não andavam quando se precisava. Fechou os olhos com força, em um gesto que evidenciava toda irritação por notar a fragilidade do homem em seu colo.


	21. Chapter 21 Ciúmes

Capítulo 21 – Ciúmes

A ansiedade dominava o espírito de Misha Collins, que aguardava que Jensen e Jared aparecessem. Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala. Às vezes olhava para o primo, mas não se atinha o bastante, devido ao intenso nervosismo. Só voltou a observá-lo, quando percebeu que o garoto levantou, o mais rápido que pôde.

Cambaleante, Alan tentou ir ao banheiro a tempo de pôr tudo que havia no estômago para fora em um forte enjôo, porém não conseguiu. Caiu logo depois, por causa do violento mal-estar.

O moreno o abraçou por trás, em um claro sinal de que não se importava que o menino sujasse a casa inteira. O que o mais velho queria era vê-lo melhor. E não mediria esforços para cooperar no que pudesse, pois se sentia culpado pelo precário estado de saúde do mais novo.

– Ta tudo ok – balbuciou, enquanto o outro tremia em fortes espasmos musculares, devido à grande quantia de heroína que usara. – Tudo vai dar certo – garantiu.

O rapaz escutou, com imenso alívio, alguém bater à porta. Ackles o chamara. Mas Collins gritou que não podia atendê-lo agora. Aflito, o loiro retirou a chave do bolso e a abriu. A visão, entretanto, não o agradou em nada. Claro que o jovem não se sentia bem, mas Misha não precisava ficar tão perto dele – o ciúmes do maior falava mais alto. Padalecki vinha logo atrás, e ajudava o moreno a amparar Alan, que mal conseguia permanecer de pé.

– Nós vamos levá-lo a um hospital. A ambulância já ta lá fora esperando – tranqüilizou Jared, enquanto dois médicos adentravam a pequena casa.

– Sim. Vou limpar tudo aqui, depois irei pra lá. Obrigado por tudo, Sr. Padalecki – ele se aproximou de Jensen. – Valeu, querido – sussurrou.

– De nada – respondeu secamente. – Vou falar com minha mãe – e deu as costas ao namorado.

O colega da polícia, que saía junto com o loiro, notou quão incomodado ele se sentia. E fazia uma idéia do porquê. Jared se certificou de que Alan estava em companhia dos médicos e de que os mesmos se afastavam. Só então pôde falar com o loiro.

– Você não gostou de ver os primos juntos, não é? – murmurou, para que ninguém os escutasse.

– Eu já disse... Aquele idiota gosta do Mi... E eu não vou deixar as coisas serem assim...

– Quer parar, cara? Alan está quase morrendo e você fica de ceninha... Até parece que nem conversou com o Misha, que não sabe os motivos que o levam a proteger o garoto. O que houve antes é sério demais, Jensen. Muito provavelmente o drogaram e o estupraram depois, então não é hora pra isso.

– Nossa, obrigado pelo apoio moral, Jay. Foi bastante valioso – ironizou.

– Eu não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça, amigo. E é exatamente porque considero você como a um irmão mais velho. Tente ter equilíbrio, tanto para ajudar seu namorado quanto para trabalhar. Se esse caso atrapalhar você, terei de pedir auxílio ao Sr. Beaver, o que acha?

– Eu sei cara, você ta certo – respondeu, após suspirar. – Eu só fico louco de ciúmes ao vê-los juntos assim.

– E eu entendo. Só controle um pouquinho isso, ta? A situação não é fácil, porque você não pode estar com o Misha como gostaria por causa da sua família... Mas calma. Não perca a razão.

– Ta, valeu – os dois andaram até a entrada da lanchonete. Donna lhes informou que a ambulância tinha saído em disparada, já que a situação de Alan não era muito boa.

Enquanto que Ackles conversava com a mãe, Jared retornava à casa do moreno, a fim de lhe tomar o depoimento. No caminho, porém, recebeu um telefonema animador:

– Alô, Jay? – falou o chefe. Padalecki estranhou, de início, o modo diferente de Jeffrey, que durante o trabalho nunca o chamara desse jeito. – Temos muito que comemorar, rapaz. Graças a sua descrição, em um telefonema para Pellegrino, o criminoso Philipe foi preso.

– Fala sério? Que bom! Será um alívio enorme para todos aqui – respondeu. – O senhor participou da operação?

– Sim, acompanhei o Sr. Mark Pellegrino e o Sr. Jim Beaver. E encontramos várias seringas de heroína com o cara, o que significa dizer que ele ta mais do que encrencado.

– Ok, então darei a boa notícia a todos por aqui. Obrigado por ligar, chefe.

– De nada, Jared. Cuidem-se. E acompanhe o caso de perto. Embora o psicopata esteja na cadeia, temos um provável caso de estupro, o que complicaria a situação de Philipe.

– Sim senhor. Até logo – despediram-se, e o policial bateu à porta da residência de Misha. – Posso entrar? – perguntou, assim que o viu.

– Sim, claro. Fique à vontade. Terminei de limpar tudo agora pouco – disse. – Sente-se.

O moreno mais novo se acomodou no sofá. Pensou em algo que pudesse usar para tomar o depoimento do rapaz, mas resolveu improvisar: tirou da mochila que trazia consigo um mp4. Após iniciar a gravação, fez as perguntas necessárias ao outro, que não se negou a relatar o que houve.

Collins respondeu a tudo detalhadamente, embora se mostrasse ansioso para obter notícias de Alan e para, na medida do possível, conversar com Jensen, pois sentira que algo não estava bem entre eles.

Antes que Padalecki saísse, ele pediu que o policial entregasse um bilhete ao colega. E assim foi feito. Jared esperou o momento certo – porque Josh não saía de perto do irmão e da mãe –, para alcançar a Ackles o que o moreno lhe escrevera.

Tratava-se de um recado simples: o rapaz queria vê-lo. Mas o loiro não daria o braço a torcer, não agora. Como sabia que Collins pretendia conversar com ele antes de ir ver o primo, Jensen o deixou esperando e, quando surgiu a oportunidade de deixar a lanchonete, subiu ao quarto e foi dormir. Estava irritado por ter visto os dois tão próximos. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de perder o moreno, sem compreender que, na verdade, tal atitude não era a mais correta. O ciúmes, entretanto, não lhe permitia raciocinar. Por isso o melhor a fazer era dormir. Quem sabe no dia seguinte tudo se acalmasse para eles.

Misha, por outro lado, aguardava que o loiro aparecesse. Impaciente, circulava pela sala, ia ao quarto, depois à cozinha beber um pouco de água para se acalmar. Nada, porém, o tranqüilizava. Ele sabia que Jared entregara o bilhete ao policial mais velho, mas não entendia por quais motivos Ackles não viera conversar. Claro que sentia que o maior estava irritado e porque não dizer enciumado, no entanto não via razão para tamanho gelo que levava do namorado.

– Eu só cuidava de Alan... Droga – murmurou consigo. – Acho que ele não vai aparecer.

O menor procurou ignorar a ansiedade e a incerteza que preenchiam seu coração. Precisava descansar para, no dia seguinte, se entender com o homem que amava. Sim, embora estivessem juntos a poucas semanas, o moreno tinha absoluta certeza, por todos os momentos de carinho e de prazer que compartilharam, de que o amava. Por isso não conseguiu ter uma noite tranqüila de sono. Revirou na cama até que seu horário de trabalho chegasse. Levantou apressado e, sem beber sequer um copo de café, se dirigiu à lanchonete.

Quando iniciaria o dia com a costumeira limpeza no balcão de atendimento, Jensen o chamou. Tinha uma expressão séria e o semblante fechado. Eles foram à rua para que conversassem com maior privacidade.

– Eu vou direto ao ponto – começou. – Não gostei nada de ver Alan e você agarrados daquele modo... – comentou, sem cumprimentar o menor.

– Primeiro, nós não estávamos agarrados. O garoto tava passando mal. O que queria que eu fizesse?

– Eu sei, mas ele não é responsabilidade sua. Você não precisa fazer isso...

– Ei, Jen, eu não quero brigar, ok? – Misha tinha o tom sereno. – Só que não sei como fazer você crer que Alan e eu não temos nada...

– Eu sei que vocês não têm nenhuma proximidade, mas já tiveram... E isso me incomoda – admitiu.

– Entendo – respirou fundo e olhou para as nuvens no céu. – Mas assim como eu tive meus relacionamentos, você também teve os seus, não é? – o loiro assentiu. – E então, por favor, não vamos dificultar tudo... Por que eu te amo.

– Eu também, Mish – ambos não contiveram o desejo de se beijarem. Embora não quisessem fazer aquilo em um local público, a vontade era maior.

Quando se deram conta, seus lábios já estavam grudados em um beijo intenso. Ackles puxou o moreno para mais perto, enquanto sua língua pedia passagem em um beijo cada vez mais profundo. Bem que Collins queria fazê-lo parar, temeroso de que alguém da família do loiro os visse atracados. Qualquer linha de raciocínio, porém, era impossível de ser seguida com os habilidosos dedos do policial tocando em seu quadril e a quente língua se movendo em sua boca.

Somente se afastaram, quando Mackenzie – irmã de Jensen –, surgiu. Ela iria para a escola e, por sorte, estava sozinha. Ao vê-los juntos, a menina os observou demoradamente. Quanto aos dois, gelaram de pavor. Misha, porque pensava que, provavelmente, perderia o namorado e o emprego; Jensen, porque apesar de ter contado para ela sobre a relação deles, tinha vergonha de admitir o envolvimento que eles tinham.

Loiro e moreno permaneceram estáticos, como se esperassem que a garota lhes dissesse algo de relevante. Nenhum dos dois esboçava qualquer reação, apenas olhavam, confusos, para os próprios pés.


	22. Chapter 22 Apoio emocional

Capítulo 22 – Apoio emocional

Mackenzie olhava para os rapazes, que não tinham coragem suficiente para encará-la. O clima era tenso para eles, enquanto que, para a garota, o que acabara de ver se tratava de algo normal.

– Ei, vocês vão ficar aí feito duas estátuas de mármore? – perguntou. – Ta tudo ok meninos! Eu não vou brigar!

– Bem, mana... Talvez esteja tudo certo pra você, mas pra mim, e creio que, para o Misha também, a situação foi um tanto embaraçosa e...

– Eu entendi, mano – interrompeu-o. – Então me sigam – a menina correu até a casa do moreno, que, por sua vez, abriu a porta para os três passarem.

Assim que entraram, sentaram no sofá. Ackles pensava em alguma coisa relevante para dizer, entretanto, nada lhe vinha à mente. Collins, por outro lado, embora a escutasse garantir que tudo estava em ordem, se sentia inseguro; não pretendia ser expulso, não agora.

– Fique calmo cara, minha irmã já sabe de você e eu – iniciou Jensen, que se esquecera de pôr o menor a par desse fato. – Ela não vai contar para os meus pais.

– Ah não vou mesmo! O mano é que tem que fazer isso – brincou. – Mas, falando sério, vou estar do lado dele quando for relatar a verdade. E, claro, do seu também!

– Obrigado – balbuciou, o tom tímido a fez sorrir. – A sua família vai me detestar...

– Ei, nada disso! – exclamou a garota. – Bem, talvez o meu pai encrenque. Mas não acredito que a mãe tome a mesma atitude – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Não que ela vá dizer: "que bom, meu filho gosta de homens!" – os dois coraram imediatamente. – Porém, com o tempo, a mãe vai entender que vocês se amam.

– Valeu, mana – o loiro levantou. – Você não está atrasada pra escola, mocinha? – quis saber.

– É, um pouco só – respondeu. – Eu vou pegar um ônibus aqui por perto, pode ficar tranqüilo...

– Nem pensar! Vamos, levo você até lá – o policial abriu a porta, e Mackenzie ficou de pé.

– Ok, obrigada – antes que saísse, ela olhou para o rapaz de olhos azuis e concluiu, em pensamento, que o irmão era alguém de muita sorte. Além de gostar de um homem extremamente bonito, Jensen achara o companheiro certo: calmo e educado.

A menina quase nunca conversara com Collins. Apenas o observava de longe em duas ou três oportunidades. Agora, porém, em poucos minutos perto dele, notou que era a pessoa certa para o irmão que tanto amava.

– Nos vemos depois, Mish – comentou o loiro, ao que o moreno acenou positivamente.

Após eles terem deixado a casa na qual morava, Misha foi trabalhar um pouco. Decidira iniciar o dia dessa forma, ao invés de ir verificar como o primo se sentia. Achou melhor ir vê-lo na hora do almoço, porque assim Ackles não se aborreceria tanto – ao menos era o que o menor pensava. E tudo que não queria era chatear o homem que mexia com seus sentimentos a cada momento que curtiam juntos.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

O turno da manhã, na lanchonete da família Ackles, estava mais tranqüilo do que de costume. Raros eram os pedidos de lanches, o que tornou tudo bem mais fácil para os atendentes. Sobrou até um tempo para que Megan e que Misha conversassem a respeito de diversos temas como: a vida na cidade, a violência nos estados americanos, a política dos governantes... Tudo era válido para passar as horas, que insistiam em se arrastar.

E a tática adotada pelos dois deu certo durante todo o dia. Curiosamente, mesmo no período da noite, não houve uma movimentação satisfatória, o que chateou bastante o pai de Jensen, que resolveu ir para casa mais cedo, a fim de acompanhar o novo funcionário nas atividades de trabalho. Como soubera de Philipe – através de Donna, que lhe contou tudo –, Roger ficou apreensivo com a segurança da família e dos clientes que conquistara em anos de serviços.

Mas, para a felicidade dele e de Misha, o perigoso psicopata estava no lugar que merecia: na cadeia, o que não era o suficiente para tranqüilizar o homem. Como a mãe de Jensen relatara, também, como Alan estava na noite das ameaças, o dono do estabelecimento comercial ficou ainda mais preocupado, não apenas com a visibilidade dos negócios, mas também com o bem-estar da esposa e dos filhos.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Por volta das nove horas da noite, o policial Jensen Ackles regressou para casa depois de um dia de intensa movimentação, pois várias prisões foram efetuadas. E, de imediato, chamou toda a família a sua presença, o que levou os pais e o irmão mais velho a estranharem tal solicitação. Somente Mackenzie sabia do que se tratava.

Todos sentados em volta da mesa, na confortável sala de estar, esperavam que o loiro iniciasse o diálogo. O rapaz, porém, parecia demonstrar nervosismo – característica que não combinava com a sua personalidade extrovertida –, o que alarmou Donna.

– O que foi, filho? Não me diga que ameaçaram você também... Não foi o tal Alan, não é?

– É claro que não. O coitado do cara ta no hospital ainda! E mesmo que não estivesse, não faria uma coisa dessas – respondeu. Apesar de quase morrer de ciúmes ao ver o garoto perto do moreno, não seria injusto a tal ponto. – Sou da polícia, mãe. Se me ameaçarem, vão pra cadeia, se esqueceu? – fez uma pausa e continuou: – Chamei vocês aqui porque quero contar algo importante.

– Ah... É? Arranjou uma namorada, não é? – comentou Josh. – Já passava da hora de...

– Não. Na verdade um namorado. – todos o olharam espantados. Até mesmo a irmã – que combinou com ele fingir não saber de nada –, o fez sem levantar suspeitas.

– Um... N-namorado... Eu n-não... Acredito – a mãe pôs as mãos em frente ao rosto e começou a chorar. – N-não consigo crer que fez isso conosco, J-Jensen!

– Eu? B-bem, sinto muito se não é o que querem... O que desejam pra mim... Mas estou feliz demais assim. Eu o amo, por isso decidi contar a vocês. Não considero correto privá-los de saber...

– Quem é ele? – perguntou Roger, que imaginava qual seria a resposta. – Aonde reside?

– Aqui perto. É Misha Collins, o cara que nós contratamos pra trabalhar... Eu o conheci na rua, logo no dia que ele chegou a Dallas. Simpatizei tanto com o jeito dele, que quis pô-lo em um emprego...

– Eu sabia! – o loiro olhou, incrédulo, para o pai. – Pedi ao Josh que ficasse de olhos abertos em você e nesse sujeito misterioso e de família problemática – explicou.

– E acha isso leal, não é? – o homem assentiu, o que irritou o policial. – Você não agiu certo, pai! Por que não veio conversar comigo?

– Porque eu tenho certeza de que esse rapaz tem culpa na situação – contra-argumentou. – Vou demiti-lo agora mesmo.

– Nós estamos de cabeça quente, Roger. Acho bom esperarmos até amanhã. Quem sabe podemos...

– Não, Donna. É inaceitável! Não quero mais aquele cretino aqui! – gritou, enquanto saía pela porta.

O mais velho caminhava tão rápido, que se tornava impossível alcança-lo. Jensen, contudo, não permitiria que, exaltado, o pai fizesse algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde. Mackenzie e Donna permaneceram na sala juntamente com Joshua.

– O que fez para o mano foi errado. Foi sujo, Josh. Eu entendo que estejam preocupados, só que ele tem direito a levar a vida como quiser, irmão! – exclamou.

– Sua irmã tem toda razão – comentou a mãe. – Inclusive não sei como o Jen vai olhar pra você agora, filho.

– Eu só obedeci ao que me foi dito... Não foi nada de equivocado... – levantou-se para seguir o loiro.

– Acho melhor ficar por aqui – disse a irmã. – Vamos ver como tudo se resolverá.

– Eu não acredito que vocês duas estão encarando isso como algo...

– Normal? – quis saber a mãe. – Não. Mas ele não vai deixar de ser meu filho. E quanto ao rapaz, nunca trabalhou mal. Claro que me preocupo, só que quero ver Jen feliz. A dor é grande. Vai demorar pra me acostumar, mas não é o fim do mundo – concluiu, ao que a filha fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – E que eu saiba, não eduquei vocês com esses preconceitos ridículos, Joshua – o tom de Donna era duro agora.

– Eu sei. Eu gosto bastante do Jen, só temo por ele nessa relação maluca...

– E acha que eu não? Só não sei se o mais correto é tirarmos o Misha do emprego. Isso não os impedirá de se verem. E, francamente, proibi-los de manter o namoro não é algo que eu queira – respondeu a mulher.

– E além do mais, o cara ta reconstruindo a vida após perder toda a família dele. Se for pra rua agora, tudo iria pelos ares – comentou Mackenzie.

– É verdade, filha! Eu nem me lembrava dessa parte da história! Preciso falar com Roger antes que ele aja sem pensar – a mãe saiu correndo para a casa do moreno, enquanto que Josh conversava com a irmã acerca da revelação feita pelo loiro.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

As malas prontas em cima do banco do carona, a camiseta branca, o jeans surrado, o tênis preto e o sobretudo bege no corpo e, por fim, a motocicleta ligada; tudo estava em ordem para seguir viagem. O pai de Jensen, entretanto, não parava de falar:

– Vocês tiveram um comportamento inesperado e sujo enquanto Donna e eu estávamos fora. Meu filho jamais fez algo do tipo, o que me leva a crer que toda culpa é sua. É incrível! ... Como uma amizade pode influenciar alguém...

– Senhor, me escute, por favor, eu posso contar... – o rapaz parou a frase; o homem o atingira com um soco na boca.

– Pai! – exclamou o policial, que acabara de chegar à rua. – Acalme-se, ou posso prendê-lo por agressão física.

– Você não faria uma coisa dessas... Não comigo. Eu apenas quero proteger o meu filho. Será que estou tão errado assim?

– Eu já sou grandinho, sei me cuidar. Olhe, eu entendo o que vocês estão passando. Mas, acredite, não vou deixar de amar a minha família. Não vou deixar de ser eu, apenas quero ter quem amo ao meu lado, bem como a mamãe e você fizeram. Por favor, devolva o emprego dele...

– De jeito nenhum! – gritou. – Não quero esse vagabundo por aqui... Nunca mais!

O loiro ia dizer algo para tentar acalmar o pai, porém foi surpreendido pela expressão triste do moreno, que tinha os olhos marejados. Collins ligou a moto e saiu, a toda velocidade, pelas ruas de Dallas.

– Roger! – exclamou Donna, que apareceu alguns instantes depois. – Você o mandou embora? – o homem assentiu. – Que bobagem! Venha, vamos conversar. Quando estiver mais calmo, verá o que fez. Esse rapaz acabou de perder a família; sequer saiu do luto e, de quebra, foi colocado pra rua em uma cidade desconhecida!

– Eu sei. Não foi uma atitude correta. Mas é o único modo de impedi-los de se falarem... – contra-argumentou, ao mesmo tempo em que o policial entrava em casa.

– Acha mesmo? – interrompeu-o. – Você se lembra, querido, que nossos pais não permitiam que namorássemos? – ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – E então? O que pensa que os rapazes farão?

– Exatamente o que fizemos: eles vão namorar escondido... – a mulher assentiu.

– Nós somos uma família tão unida, não vamos jogar isso fora. Claro que não é fácil pra mim, só que o Jen é nosso filho e isso jamais vai mudar... Ele continuará sendo nosso filho.

– Tem razão, querida, eu fui um estúpido – concluiu, após refletir. – Acho que devo desculpas aos dois, ainda que não seja uma idéia reconfortante me habituar com um casal de homens por aqui.

– É, não será uma questão simples. Levará meses para que nos acostumemos. Mas o Jen precisa da família. Ele parece amar o rapaz – falava, enquanto entravam na residência.

Os pais se depararam, atônitos, com o loiro a bater em Joshua. De imediato, Roger segurou o policial, enquanto que Mackenzie e a mãe conduziam o outro para o andar superior.

– Acalme-se, por favor. Nada dará certo se perder a razão dessa forma. E bater no seu irmão não é a solução...

– Belo conselho. Inclusive o seguiu enquanto conversava com o Mish, não é? – o tom era sarcástico.

– Ei, peço desculpas. Não devia ter tirado o rapaz do emprego... E, mesmo que seja algo difícil para sua mãe e para mim, nós não vamos interferir; só peço que, por favor, não fiquem juntos aqui dentro, pelo menos inicialmente...

– Ta, pode deixar – o policial estava tão nervoso, que não aceitou o pedido de desculpas. E o pai entendia o porquê.

– Agora sente um pouco. Tome um café, relaxe. Depois, vá atrás do garoto. Diga-lhe que pode retornar para cá e para o trabalho também.

A irmã e Donna desceram as escadas. Aliviadas por verem pai e filho se entenderem, teriam de convencer o loiro a conversar com Josh, o que seria uma árdua tarefa. Antes, no entanto, a família continuou a dialogar acerca de tudo que aconteceu desde o momento no qual Jensen entrara na moradia da família. Parecia que, pouco a pouco, eles aceitavam o relacionamento dos dois homens sem maiores problemas – o que era bom para todos.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

A situação não era nada confortável. Acabara de ser expulso do emprego e da moradia que lutara tanto para conseguir. E tudo por um amor sincero e ardente e por um estúpido preconceito por parte do senhor Ackles. Sim, o que sentia era amor, não tinha dúvidas. Mas o preço a pagar era alto demais. Embora fosse demitido, não desistiria de manter a relação com o policial, porque já não se imaginava sem ele.

Agora, porém, se sentia frágil, sozinho, quebrado. As ruas pareciam intermináveis, tudo parecia torturante. E, quando vislumbrou o traficante Henry na esquina seguinte, como se o esperasse, pensou que o que estava ruim podia ficar ainda pior.

Antes que o bandido se aproximasse, entretanto, Alan apareceu. Surpreendeu o primo em uma manobra rápida, com a moto em movimento: tirou a mala de cima do banco do carona e, segurando-a no ar, sentou no lugar que ela ocupava.

– Ei... Como diabos você...

– Explico tudo depois. Eu me dei alta. Dirija.

– Mas...

– Vai! – gritou, ao que o mais velho obedeceu.

Só estacionou o veículo, quando chegaram em frente a uma pequena casa, na periferia de Dallas. Desceram da moto e se encararam por breves instantes. Alan tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta, dando espaço para que o moreno passasse.

O casebre, em si, era aconchegante. Apesar de ter peças minúsculas, era bem organizado. O jovem contou ao primo que aquele se tratava de um excelente lugar para se esconder e para se isolar da cidade grande.

– Eu forcei a barra pra sair do hospital, porque o traficante Henry me telefonou – iniciou a explicação. – Ele me ameaçou dizendo que ia pegar você, por causa da baderna no dia em que buscamos a arma que tava com o Greg e... – fez uma pausa e mudou completamente de assunto: – O que faz com essa mala?

– O pai de Jensen me expulsou e me demitiu, porque o policial e eu estamos namorando.

– Nossa Mi! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Você tem pra onde ir? – o mais velho fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. – Então fique aqui até se arranjar, se quiser, claro. Pode usar o quarto o tempo que precisar, ta ok?

– Ta, obrigado – colocou a mala perto da única cama no pequeno cômodo aos fundos da casinha. – E como você está?

– Eu tô melhor. Foi só um susto. Já passou. Obrigado por tudo, viu? – balbuciou.

– De nada, disponha – os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Permaneceram por um bom tempo assim, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Analisavam-se como há muito não faziam. Alan, como sempre, observava cada detalhe do corpo do mais velho, desejando que pudesse fazê-lo enquanto tirava o sobretudo dele. Misha, por sua vez, admitia que o achava bonito e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Mas parecia que, para cuidar dele, o garoto assumia outra postura. E o moreno sentiu isso: o esforço do mais novo para tirá-lo de perto do perigoso traficante.

Eles se aproximaram até demais, sentaram na cama. Ainda não haviam parado de se encarar, como se quisessem descobrir algo de diferente um no outro.


	23. Chapter 23 A busca

Capítulo 23 – A busca

Os primos permaneceram calados. Encaravam-se com a expressão tensa e séria, como se esperassem do outro o que não tinham coragem de fazer. Mas o mais velho tomou a iniciativa: puxou o garoto e o beijou. Os lábios deles não se desgrudavam, queriam sentir as línguas se tocarem, provar o gosto que as bocas tinham. De repente, o mais novo se afastou.

– Ei, você não está namorando o Sr. Ackles? – Collins assentiu. – E mesmo assim quer ficar comigo? – ele tornou a fazer um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Eu não entendo...

– Ouça, acho que devo isso a você – comentou. – A culpa foi minha... Desculpe por tudo.

– Mas do que diabos está falando, Mi? Não compreendo uma só palavra – o rapaz se mostrava confuso.

– Refiro-me ao vício, a vida tumultuada que você levou. Eu devia ter insistido para que não saísse de minha casa, ou então devia ter ido embora com você.

– Entendo. Só não se envolva comigo por sentir pena, eu não vou suportar isso.

– É claro que não – garantiu. – Eu preciso fazer isso. Há muito que quero ver você bem.

– Eu vou saber lidar com esse sentimento sozinho, Mi. Você ama o Sr. Ackles, não acho justo que aja assim.

– Eu também não. Só que a vontade vem de um bom tempo... Compreende? Senti-me atraído pelo seu jeito antes mesmo de eu conhecer o Jen. E dou graças a Deus, a cada momento do dia, por você ter se reerguido. Para o meu pai, que odiava que tocassem em seu nome, você era um drogado qualquer. Mas Sasha não pensava assim. Inclusive foi meu irmão que me passou o número do seu telefone, quando eu fui parar no hospital – comentou.

Alan voltou a olhar o primo. Realmente gostava dele, porém sabia a quem Misha pertencia. Era fato: o garoto precisava encontrar alguém para construir uma vida, e infelizmente essa pessoa não era o moreno dos olhos azuis.

– Bem, você pode me ajudar de tantas formas, não precisa ser desse jeito. Eu não quero apanhar do policial – comentou com um sorriso.

– É, eu sei. Mas e quanto ao que sente? O que fará com as sensações? – Collins estava preocupado com o jovem.

– Certamente não vou me entupir de heroína como fiz anos atrás, fique tranqüilo. Eu faço um esforço danado, mas não vou pra esse caminho novamente.

– Ótimo – Misha respirou aliviado. – Por falar nisso, você depôs? Falou sobre o que houve no tempo em que fora raptado por Philipe?

Ao escutar o primo tocar no nome do psicopata, Alan franziu o cenho, contrariado. O corpo do garoto enrijeceu, como se recebesse uma violenta pancada. De imediato ele baixou a cabeça. Não queria falar sobre os dias terríveis que vivera por causa da vergonha acerca da violência sofrida, mas confiava no homem à sua frente.

– Não. Eu não vou contar nada pra polícia. Por isso, também, fugi do hospital e vim pra cá – explicou. – Aqui ninguém vai me encontrar.

– Mas eu vou ter que telefonar para o Jen, tenho de avisá-lo que estou aqui – contra-argumentou.

– Ok, faça, sem problemas. Eu vou dar uma volta enquanto vocês dois conversam – sugeriu.

– Hum... Acho que não entendeu aonde eu quero chegar, não é? – o outro assentiu. – Eu vou ter que relatar a ele como vim parar aqui. Esqueceu-se de que não conheço bem essa cidade?

– É, tem razão. Mas você pode dizer que falou comigo e que eu recomendei um local emergencial para que ficasse. O que acha?

– Até pode ser. Só me preocupo com você... Está tão abatido e tão triste... Precisa de ajuda...

– É, mas quem vai me estender a mão? Seu namorado me detesta. Foi ele que me expulsou da casa... Por isso escrevi o recado...

– Peraí, foi o Jen? – o garoto assentiu. – Eu não acredito! ... Droga! – o moreno estava brabo.

– Não fique assim, ele estava certo. Eu não tinha nada que vigiar você. E, além do mais, o policial sente ciúmes...

– Entendo que sinta ciúmes, não é isso. Só que eu já não sei mais o que fazer para que ele confie em mim...

– Certamente ficar comigo, como queria antes, não é uma opção – interrompeu-o. O cara vai ter um ataque de fúria.

Misha suspirou, convencido pelos argumentos sensatos colocados pelo jovem. Porém a raiva por ter descoberto tal fato não lhe permitia serenar. O que considerava ainda mais grave era que Ackles jamais comentara a respeito da situação.

– Tanto faz, não vou ligar pra ele agora, até porque meu celular não ta aqui... Esqueci o aparelho na casa que morava...

– Mas não é por isso que não vai telefonar pra ele, não é? Na verdade você ta irritado...

– E como queria que eu reagisse? Bem ou mal, baderneiro ou não, você é a minha família, ou pelo menos o que restou dela – Collins estava prestes a chorar. – Agora nem emprego eu tenho... Moro em uma cidade estranha... Longe dos poucos amigos de escola em Boston... E o cara que eu amo ta enfrentando uma barra pra ficar comigo e eu, como belo companheiro que sou, fugi...

– Ei, não fale assim – o jovem o abraçou. – Você foi expulso pelo pai do Sr. Ackles. Sequer teve tempo pra refletir.

– É, mas eu devia ter ficado, ajudado o Jen. Eu o amo, mas tenho dúvidas de que ele sinta isso...

– É claro que o policial sente. Caso contrário não estaria com você. E, quer saber? ... O cara entende perfeitamente como você saiu, por que saiu... Ele não vai se irritar por isso.

– É, pode ser. Só nos resta esperar, não é? – Misha limpou os olhos e se levantou. – Pode ficar com a cama, eu fico no colchão.

– Tem certeza? – o moreno assentiu. – Ok então. Vamos dormir um pouco. Amanhã você telefona para o Sr. Ackles. O que acha?

– É, vou fazer isso amanhã, sim. – os dois rapazes deitaram. O cansaço deles era tamanho, que logo dormiram.

Antes, porém, o mais velho pensou no primo, na resistência dele para contar as monstruosidades que Philipe fizera. Se quisesse saber algo a respeito do assunto, teria de ir com calma, a fim de não deixá-lo constrangido.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Jared prometeu encontrar o loiro em frente à lanchonete. Como Jensen o colocara a par – através do celular –, dos fatos ocorridos horas antes, Padalecki resolveu se apressar; eles tinham de descobrir onde Misha Collins tinha ido parar.

Assim que avistou o veículo da polícia, Ackles se apressou e entrou nele. Cumprimentou o colega rapidamente, e achou estranho vê-lo com o carro oficial durante a madrugada – pois eles trabalharam quase que por um dia inteiro.

– O chefe me chamou. Fui resolver uns assuntos e prender uns vagabundos por aí. Como a coisa foi rápida, vim pra cá. Sei que a pergunta é estúpida, mas como você ta?

– Preocupado, apavorado, furioso! – o loiro gritava, o que fez o moreno alto frear o automóvel.

– Ok, vamos ordenar tudo... "Preocupado, apavorado, furioso..." Mas com quem exatamente?

– Preocupado com o Mish, apavorado com o fato de que ele se foi, e furioso com o Josh! O cretino ficou de olho no Collins e em mim, porque o pai lhe pediu. Ele mereceu uns bons tapas.

– É, seu irmão pisou feio na bola mesmo. Mas fique calmo. Vamos encontrar o seu namorado. E, quer saber, acho que ele ta com o Alan – Jensen teve um sobressalto.

– Como... Por quê? Você os viu juntos... Onde? – demonstrou todo seu nervosismo nas poucas frases da pergunta.

– Ei, eu não os vi, esquentadinho! Apenas é uma suposição! – exclamou. – Como o jovem fugiu do hospital, pensei que eles pudessem...

– Ahn... Fugir de um hospital? ... Mas o moleque não toma jeito mesmo! – falou, em um tom de reprovação e prosseguiu: – Quanto a estarem juntos... Não, de jeito nenhum! – seria muita coincidência os dois se cruzarem em uma cidade grande como essa.

– Eu sei Jen, é só que... O garoto pode tê-lo encontrado pelo caminho... A possibilidade é real...

– Não, Jay. Eles não estão juntos – sentenciou. – O Mish não ia fazer isso comigo.

– Fazer o quê, amigo? Escute aqui, ele foi expulso e demitido, perdeu a família há pouco tempo e não conhece a cidade. O fato de eles estarem juntos não quer dizer que transem, cara. E se caso vier a ocorrer algo assim, você precisa se acalmar, se ama o rapaz. Entendo que esteja com ciúmes, só que ta passando dos limites, companheiro. Essa sua atitude vai afastar ainda mais o homem que tanto gosta. Imagine quando ele souber que você mandou Alan embora...

– É, eu sei, você ta certo... E eu não disse nada para o Mish – interrompeu-o. – Eu vou ficar calmo. Valeu por tudo.

– De nada. Olhe, amanhã bem cedo nós vamos à zona periférica de Dallas, próximo ao local onde quase prendemos o traficante Henry. Pelo que sei, Alan tem um casebre por lá. Se o jovem não está com o Collins, deve saber algo acerca do primo. Ok?

– Ta bem então – era por isso que Ackles gostava do amigo, pela franqueza que Jared tinha com ele. Os dois eram inseparáveis e sempre se apoiavam um no outro quando alguma dificuldade os preocupava.

– A Genevieve terminou comigo – contou, enquanto dirigia. – Foi hoje à noite.

– Sério? Puxa Jay, eu não sabia! – demonstrou total surpresa. – E como você está com isso?

– Acho que tô bem – o loiro riu incrédulo. – É verdade... Não ria de mim!

– Desculpe, amigo. É que a garota a qual você amava tanto terminou de repente e... Você me diz que ta tudo ok? Que bicho mordeu a sua bunda? – questionou, o tom divertido.

– Vá se ferrar – brincou o moreno. – Eu só sinto que não nos entendíamos mais.

– E então... Tem alguém novo na parada pra conquistar você? – perguntou. – Porque nem arrasado você ta...

– Não! – exclamou. – Estou solteiro agora. – estacionou o carro na garagem de casa e explicou: – Pedi ao chefe Morgan para ficar com o carro oficial. Disse que ia atrás do Alan e ele me...

– Hum... "Atrás do Alan", é? – debochou. – Quem sabe na frente não é melhor? – Padalecki acertou o loiro com um soco no braço.

– Cale essa boca, Jen! Eu tô falando sério! – bem que o moreno tentou não corar, mas não foi possível. – Vamos sair com o automóvel oficial amanhã.

– Certo, certo. – Os colegas saíram do veículo, entraram no apartamento de Jared – o mesmo que Misha e Jensen estiveram dias antes – e foram dormir logo depois. O dia seguinte seria agitado.

Antes que descansassem, porém, o loiro percebeu algo no quarto que o companheiro usava: uma foto dele e de Alan. Observou-a e riu baixinho, para não alarmar o outro e saiu de dentro do cômodo.


	24. Chapter 24 A realidade de um sonho

Capítulo 24 – A realidade de um sonho

O frio – atípico para junho – fez com que o garoto magro despertasse. Revirou-se na cama, a fim de alcançar o relógio próximo a ela. Consultou-o – cinco horas. Tornou a largá-lo na posição anterior e tentou se acomodar novamente. Gemeu baixo ao se virar. As dores da violência sofrida ainda existiam, embora fossem poucas.

Recordou-se, por breves instantes, de tudo que ocorreu, da árdua luta para não contar a Philipe onde o primo estava. E, uma vez mais, dera errado. Sentia que havia falhado com o moreno e isso o perturbava bastante.

Lembrou-se, também, da preocupação do outro em desvendar o que acontecera. Mas jamais lhe relataria tamanhas monstruosidades, não era justo com aquele que, bem ou mal, cuidava dele como podia.

O jovem se apoiou nos cotovelos, com o objetivo de verificar se o moreno dormia. Como constatou que sim, permaneceu na mesma postura a observá-lo. O mais velho era, de fato, um sujeito encantador. Tornava-se irresistível ficar distante do rapaz.

Aproximou-se cauteloso para não acordá-lo, sem parar de prestar atenção na expressão calma do menor. Com uma mão, passou a acariciar os fios escuros do cabelo dele, enquanto que, com a outra, trazia o primo para mais perto de si. Alan não suportaria vê-lo deitado, em uma postura tão convidativa, sem ter qualquer reação.

O garoto sabia que Collins amava Jensen – inclusive já se conformara com tal situação. Tornava-se impossível, porém, negar o desejo ardente – que lhe queimava o peito –, de ter o homem que o ensinara quão boa era a sensação de ser feliz.

Misha se mexeu devagar ao sentir o peso do maior sobre si. Encarou-o com visível espanto, mas retribuiu o carinho. Notou, nos olhos tão azuis quanto os seus, que o loiro precisava de companhia, o que jamais lhe recusaria.

– Por que não me chamou para conversarmos um pouco? – perguntou, o tom rouco fez o maior estremecer.

– B-bem... Eu... T-tentei... – gaguejava de nervosismo, no entanto não saía da posição na qual se encontrava. – Eu juro que tentei não encostar um só dedo em você.

– E qual é o problema se me tocasse? – o moreno tornou a questionar. – Só estamos nós aqui – completou. – E sei que a sua situação é complicada...

– É. Mas nada justifica... Não é porque fui estuprado que tenho de me esfregar em você agora – contra-argumentou.

– Não seja tão explícito, primo, por favor. Isso me dá idéias – brincou. Em resposta, o maior lhe acertou um leve soco no peito.

– Como você ta danado, hein? Eu nunca o vi tão à vontade assim... – o moreno o calou com um beijo surpreendente.

– Deve ser porque nós estamos a sós – sugeriu. – Porque na verdade sou tímido demais.

– Ah é? Não estou sonhando, não é? – perguntou, o tom ingênuo, como se não acreditasse que pudesse tê-lo.

– Até onde eu sei, nem eu e muito menos você... Ninguém ta sonhando aqui – sussurrou.

– Hum... Isso é maravilhoso – o mais novo retomou o carinho nos cabelos do outro. – Deixe-me testar, então?

– Sim, estou a sua disposição – respondeu, o que foi o suficiente para incendiar o garoto.

De maneira lenta, Alan começou a tirar a roupa que o primo colocara para dormir, enquanto que o moreno o ajudava a retirar a camiseta e a calça. Os dois ficaram apenas de cueca. Encaravam-se; pensavam se deveriam ou não fazer aquilo. O mais velho cogitou a possibilidade de que Jensen viesse a descobrir o que estava para acontecer, entretanto não quis mais aventar tal possibilidade. A mágoa por não ter sabido – através do namorado – que o familiar fora expulso, era demais para suportar. O homem amava Ackles, apenas pretendia fazer algo que aliviasse a tensão. E, por que não admitir, a idéia de concluir o que lhes fora proibido tempos atrás, por Arthur Collins, era encantadora.

Alan, por outro lado, temia uma reação violenta de Jensen, mas contava com o auxílio de Jared, caso os policiais soubessem do envolvimento dos primos. Os dois permaneceram a se tocar em carícias amáveis, pois ainda refletiam se deviam aproveitar o momento.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Ei, leitores queridos! Esse capítulo foi pequeno. É para deixá-los curiosos, (como sou má, eheheh).

Aqui vai um agradecimento todo especial aos que deixam review nesta fic. E aos que não deixam, não custa nada e faz bem a quem escreve!

Abraçoooooooooos!


	25. Chapter 25 Decisão dolorosa

Capítulo 25 – Decisão dolorosa

Enquanto o dia amanhecia, os primos continuavam a descobrir, em carícias lentas, como eram os corpos um do outro. Vez por outra se beijavam, mas se concentravam mais em sentir o inigualável atrito dos corpos nus. Misha foi o primeiro a alcançar o membro rijo do parceiro, que afastou a mão do moreno. Era estranho, para o loiro, ser desleal com Jensen – apesar de ter sido expulso, não guardava mágoas –, com Jared, que sequer sabia se ficariam juntos ou não, e, sobretudo, com Collins, que quando se desse conta do que fazia certamente não conseguiria encarar o namorado e nem o primo.

– O que foi? – perguntou. – Não vou forçar você a fazer o que não quer... – Misha estava confuso.

– Olhe, eu não posso, me desculpe. E não é somente por mim, mas sim por você também. Pela vida que quer construir com o Sr. Ackles. Talvez nós pudéssemos curtir um tempo sem que ele soubesse, só que o peso na consciência seria demais pra suportar... Sacou?

– Sim, perfeitamente. É só que... Eu tô muito irritado com o Jen. Talvez não seja motivo... Só que é barra perder os pais e o irmão... Vim pra cá na tentativa de construir algo novo. Conheci Jensen e me encantei. Eu o amo, Alan. Mas não sei se ele vai querer me ver, por todas as circunstâncias chatas que eu disse antes. Quando mais precisava de mim, eu saí...

– Nós já falamos sobre isso, não foi? – o menor assentiu. – E então... O que há? – sem saber o que dizer, o mais velho começou a chorar.

O garoto o abraçou forte. Ajudá-lo o fazia se sentir melhor, o fazia esquecer quão ruins tinham sido os dias anteriores na companhia do violento Philipe.

– D-desculpe – balbuciou. – Eu tentei proteger você tantas vezes... E agora estou tão confuso quando você mais precisa de mim... Eu...

– Shhhh, ta tudo ok, Mi. Não precisa se justificar, eu entendo. Claro que passei por problemas, porém quero auxiliar você. Isso me faz ser mais resistente... Assim não saio pra rua pra usar nenhuma porcaria.

– T-tá, valeu – Collins não parava de chorar. Os soluços eram constantes, como se ele expressasse, enfim, toda tristeza por perder a família e por se sentir inseguro quanto ao futuro com o policial.

Aos poucos o moreno se acalmou. Ainda pediu desculpas, por várias vezes, para o garoto, que não abandonara a posição: continuava deitado com o primo.

– Ta tudo bem. Você só tava me tentando, mas isso é um mero detalhe sem importância – ironizou.

O menor riu com o comentário de Alan, que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Os dois se encararam, pouco antes do maior subir para a cama que estava deitado minutos atrás.

– Obrigado por me impedir, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça – disse o moreno.

– Quer mesmo que eu responda onde você tava com a cabeça? – Collins deu um soco no braço do mais novo, que riu divertido.

– Não, valeu. E, olhe, se precisar falar algo sobre tudo que houve com você, conte comigo, viu? Porque passei por situações semelhantes... – o jovem assentiu.

– Sabe... Se o Jensen descobrir que nós dois estávamos juntos aí no colchão, ele vai querer me bater... E o Jared vai dar uns tapas em você.

– O quê? – perguntou, surpreso. – Hum... Deixe-me ver... Nós podemos dizer ao Jen que fazíamos exercícios práticos de como manter a forma – sugeriu, em uma brincadeira.

– Ah sim, essa é uma maneira polida de lhe informar que quase que você e eu transamos... Você não existe, Mi – Alan ria muito.

– Hum... Peraí... Eu não entendi uma coisa: o J-Jared? Mas por quê? O que o rapaz tem a ver com essa história?

– Bem, com isso assim, especificamente, eu não sei – brincou. – Mas o Jay e eu estamos conversando. Até agora nada sério, só que acho que gosto dele.

– Ei, você sabe que ele tem namorada? – o outro fez que sim com a cabeça. – E então, como vai lidar com isso?

– Eu não sei. Mas pra quem teve de segurar a onda com um homem gostoso me provocando, o resto é moleza... Não é, Mi? – sorriu ao encarar o primo.

– Não tenho idéia do que você ta falando – o moreno se fez de desentendido.

– Hum... Não me obrigue a ir aí pra mostrar – ameaçou, em um tom brincalhão. – Porque com essa cara sedutora você parece um demônio tentando uma virgem... Ou quem sabe uma criatura inocente... – o menor riu abertamente. – Não sei com quem aprendeu a ser tão danado... Só pode ser com o Sr. Ackles.

– Que eu saiba você não é nem uma coisa nem outra – retrucou. – E o Jen não me ensinou metade do que sinto que ele pode...

– Ah é? Agora fiquei curioso... Como o policial é com você? – quis saber. – Danado desse jeito?

– Não, longe disso. Ele me trata bem até demais. Teme ir rápido comigo, diz que não quer me machucar – contou.

– É, o cara ama você, mesmo. Graças a Deus você encontrou alguém que mereça – o outro concordou. O silêncio se fez notar. – Vamos dormir um pouco.

– Sim, até porque estou com sono – Misha se mexeu no colchão. Resolveu dormir sem roupa, tamanha era a excitação que ainda o dominava.

Quanto ao garoto, o olhava com os olhos entreabertos. Pensava quão cretino o primo era por ter dormido nu. E cogitou a possibilidade de que os policiais os vissem assim. Por isso achou melhor se vestir e cobrir o corpo do outro.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Por volta das sete e meia da manhã, Jared e Jensen já circulavam pelas ruas de Dallas, atrás do paradeiro de Misha Collins. O que dificultava as investigações, porém, era que ninguém observara para qual lado o rapaz tinha ido durante à noite anterior. Mas o loiro não desistia. Queria encontrá-lo, lhe dizer que podia retornar para casa, para o emprego. E o moreno alto o ajudaria no que fosse possível para achá-lo.

Os dois conversavam sobre a situação na casa do mais velho, quando o celular do mais novo tocou. Surpreso por receber um telefonema tão cedo, tentou identificar o número no visor do aparelho, entretanto não o reconheceu. Resolveu, mesmo assim, atendê-lo. E a surpresa foi ainda maior:

– Oi Jay, sou eu, Alan. Como você ta, tudo ok? – perguntou.

– Garoto! – o tom soou reprovador. – Eu estou bem, obrigado – achou melhor amenizar o modo de falar. – E você, por que diabos fugiu do hospital?

– É uma longa história, cara. Posso contá-la pessoalmente, se quiser – propôs, antes de passar o endereço do local em que estava.

– Ta bem então – comentou, depois que parou o carro oficial e que anotou o endereço. – Estamos indo praí. O Jensen ta aqui comigo, ok?

– Claro! Posso trocar uma palavrinha com o Sr. Ackles? É coisa rápida! – pediu.

Padalecki se despediu do jovem e passou o celular ao colega. Contrariado, o loiro levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

– Alô. Quer falar comigo? – a questão era óbvia, mas como não tinha a mínima idéia de como iniciar a conversa, resolveu perguntar alguma coisa.

– Sim. Só pra avisar que o Misha ta aqui comigo – o policial suspirou pesadamente.

– Desde quando? Como ele achou você? E por que não contou isso para o Jared?

– Porque que eu saiba você é o namorado dele, senhor. E fui eu que o encontrei, ontem à noite, em uma rua do centro da cidade. Avisei você antes, porque meu primo ta muito abalado com o que aconteceu na sua casa...

– Ah! Então ele relatou tudo a você, não é? E pelo jeito que me conta a história, você deve ter consolado ele!

– Sim, senhor. Mas não como pensa. E, francamente, não é melhor se preocupar com a fragilidade emocional dele ao invés de querer brigar comigo? Reflita, por favor, Sr. Ackles... Sei que sente ciúmes, mas, acredite, eu não vou desrespeitar vocês dois. Sou um maldito viciado, não um desalmado. Misha é minha família, e me considera assim. Se ele ver você e eu brigando, não vai ser legal, até porque, sejamos sinceros, qual motivo temos para discutir?

Jensen ficou quieto. Nunca escutara palavras tão sensatas de um moleque tido como avoado e encrenqueiro. Aquilo foi tão inesperado, que o loiro resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao garoto.

– Ta bem, você ta certo. Jared e eu estamos indo pra sua casa – concluiu. – Até logo.

– Até, senhor – o policial desligou o telefone e o entregou ao colega, que voltou a dirigir minutos depois.

– Viu? Eu disse... Eles estão juntos! Se tivéssemos ido procurá-los ontem, talvez não precisássemos fazer isso agora, seu cabeça-dura.

– É, tem toda razão, Jay. E o jovem me surpreendeu. Não sabia que era tão maduro...

– Ah é? Por que diz isso? – Jensen lhe relatou todo o diálogo que tiveram, e o companheiro sorriu contente. – Que bom que, aos poucos, você ta entendendo que eles têm uma forte ligação, mas que é só isso.

– É, eu tenho ciúmes. Só que amo muito o Mish – concluiu. – Dirija mais rápido... E me diga uma coisa: que história é essa de ter uma foto do Alan no seu quarto?

Padalecki guiava o carro oficial na velocidade máxima permitida sem o uso do alarme. No caminho ele narrou, embora relutasse bastante, as conversas que o primo de Misha e ele tiveram durante o tempo de viagem até Boston. Era nítido que havia um interesse do moreno alto no garoto.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

No pequeno casebre, o jovem preparava um café – manualmente –, para o moreno. Com o pouco de dinheiro que tinha, comprou dois pães e manteiga, para que o primo se alimentasse. Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja velha e pensou:

– Tomara que ele não repare – caminhou lentamente até o pequeno cômodo. Como a moradia era minúscula, qualquer barulho poderia acordá-lo.

Misha despertou ao sentir os toques gentis do outro em seus cabelos. Espreguiçou-se e sentou. O garoto lhe entregou o café, ainda quente, para que bebesse.

– Bom dia. Não pude comprar nada melhor, apenas dois pães e manteiga – comentou. – Desculpe.

– Ta tudo ok, menino. Nem precisava se incomodar... Bom dia, obrigado – ele iniciou a refeição, enquanto o jovem magro foi verificar de onde vinha o barulho que escutava.

Deparou-se, assustado, com Paul – velho conhecido dos tempos de uso desenfreado de heroína –, a entrar pela janela do casebre. Foi até ele e, estendendo-lhe a mão, perguntou:

– Que diabos há com você? Será que bater à porta não é mais interessante e natural?

– Só vim avisar que o traficante ta uma fera... E ta atrás de você. Dê o fora dessa localidade, cara – o recém-chegado caminhava pela casinha. Apenas parou em frente à porta do cômodo no qual Collins tomava café. – Hum... Quem é a gracinha? – aproximou-se do moreno, mas foi parado por Alan, que lhe deu um violento soco no nariz.

– Cala boca, Paul. E some daqui – rosnou. – Porque senão vai ter uma desagradável surpresinha...

– Ta, não precisa ser agressivo... Droga! Acho que você quebrou o meu nariz! – a dor era insuportável.

– É, se ferra. Não mandei mexer com ele – apontou para o menor. – Cai fora! – gritou.

– Ta, nervosinho – o viciado resolveu sair pela porta da frente, o que chamou a atenção de Henry, que vislumbrou o garoto magro.

– Você é meu, queridinho – o traficante agarrou Alan pela gola da camisa e, ágil, o derrubou ao chão. – Eu vou fazer tanta coisa com você... O que o babaca do Philipe fez não foi nada... O que eu tenho se chama criatividade... Você vai experimentar e, depois, vai querer uma da boa – Henry se referia ao uso de drogas. – Um cliente como você... Eu não perco nunca! – comentava, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a roupa do jovem.

Enquanto isso, outros viciados entravam no casebre para roubar tudo que fosse possível. Misha conseguia impedi-los, com socos e pontapés, de pegar a mala dele. Foi então que o auxílio chegou. O carro da polícia foi visto ao longe por Paul, que alertou os companheiros de roubo. Todos saíram correndo. Apenas o traficante permaneceu na salinha com o primo de Collins.

Ao perceber a gravidade da situação, Jensen entrou, de imediato, para tirar o namorado da casinha. Bem que o moreno quis ajudar Alan, mas o policial não deixou.

– O Jay ta vindo... E ta armado... Vamos! – carregou-o para fora, enquanto o tranqüilizava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o menor resumia tudo que ocorreu, para pôr o loiro a par da história, Padalecki entrava, como um furacão, no lugar. Ao ver Henry beijar, lamber e chupar os mamilos do menino e, assim, submetendo-o de maneira grosseira a sentir aquilo tudo, o policial deu um tiro para cima. O traficante, então, saiu correndo. Mas não foi muito longe. O moreno alto o alcançou e lhe deu uma surra.

– Ir atrás de um cara que somente quer se ver livre das drogas e que ta fragilizado é fácil, não é? – batia, furioso, no criminoso. – Agora quero ver você me procurar... Faça se é homem! – derrubou-o ao chão e voltou ao carro.

Como Alan já estava dentro do veículo – pois Ackles o carregara para lá –, Jared saiu, a toda velocidade, da zona periférica de Dallas. Objetivavam, após tamanha agitação, levar os Collins para o apartamento de Padalecki. Lá poderiam conversar com calma.


	26. Chapter 26 A Conversa

Capítulo 26 – A conversa

O dia, de um Sol escaldante em Dallas, teve uma repentina reviravolta. O tempo fechara, bem como a expressão de fúria do condutor do carro oficial da polícia; o homem se mantinha sério enquanto dirigia o veículo. Era nítido que uma chuva torrencial fosse cair a qualquer momento. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas tal fato não foi o suficiente para que Jared diminuísse a velocidade com que guiava, o que levou Jensen a chamar sua atenção.

– Cara, nós não estamos em meio a uma perseguição e a sirene nem ta ligada – comentou. – Então quer fazer o favor de ir mais devagar? – pediu.

– Hum... Eu sei disso – respondeu, um tanto ríspido. – Só que eu devia ter arrebentado a fuça do traficante quando tive a chance – resmungou, antes de desviar abruptamente de um ônibus.

– Acha mesmo que resolveria o problema? – o loiro perguntou. – O tal Henry virá atrás da gente de qualquer jeito agora... E você será o primeiro da lista dele.

– Obrigado por me confortar, Jen. Valeu mesmo – retrucou, o tom sarcástico.

– Qual é, Jay? Nós tiramos os garotos de lá – Ackles dirigiu um olhar aos Collins, que se mantinham calados. – O que mais você queria?

– Desculpe, amigo. Só estou um pouco nervoso com toda essa situação tensa... – justificou-se.

– Sério? Se não me dissesse isso, eu não chegaria a tal conclusão – foi a vez do policial mais velho ser irônico. – Se você chamou a minha atenção antes, o mínimo que posso fazer, como bom amigo que sou, é agir da mesma forma agora. Vá com calma.

– Ta, vou tentar – concentrou-se no caminho que os levaria à sua casa. Objetivava deixar Misha e o colega a sós, para que dialogassem com maior privacidade, enquanto que ele encontraria um local adequado para conversar com Alan.

O mais velho, contudo, demonstrava um crescente nervosismo na medida em que o policial alto se aproximava do apartamento. Queria ficar a sós com o moreno dos olhos azuis, só não pretendia tomar a decisão que cogitara horas antes, pois a considerava precipitada. Desejava, entretanto, proteger o namorado e, ao mesmo tempo, enfrentar, pouco a pouco, os olhares atravessados de alguns membros da família, sem que o menor tivesse de passar por tamanho constrangimento.

Assim que chegaram à residência de Padalecki, trataram de achar roupas para que o primo do namorado de Jensen pudesse vestir, pois só não perdera a cueca e as calças na investida do traficante, porque Jared o ajudara. Logo em seguida, o policial mais novo saiu, levando Alan consigo. Bem como o loiro e o moreno mais velhos, os garotos teriam muito que dialogar.

Só que, diferentemente do amigo de trabalho – tão decidido e firme no caminho que deveria seguir –, Ackles estava bastante nervoso. Olhava para os enigmáticos olhos azuis do outro sem saber direito o que falar primeiro. Pretendia lhe contar que poderia retomar o emprego na lanchonete próxima à casa de sua família, porém a expressão impassível do menor não o deixava confiante para tal, para lhe colocar o que pretendia propor, e que não comentara nem mesmo com o leal amigo, Jared. Quem sabe se começasse pelo fato de que sentia ciúmes do primo dele? Mas como isso já fora discutido em outra ocasião, não quis tocar no tema, para não aborrecê-lo. O policial, por fim, se remexeu no sofá, irritado por pensar tanto e por não sibilar absolutamente nada.

– Por que está tão quieto? – questionou Misha. – Se é por causa de Alan, nós não transamos, se é que isso significa alguma coisa... Ta ok? Eu tava perdido, Jen. Porque seu pai me expulsou de um jeito tão doloroso... – aproximou-se do loiro, que o abraçou de um modo um tanto frio. – E, quer saber, busquei conforto no menino...

– Mish, eu acho que não preciso escutar os detalhes... – o menor o interrompeu, pousando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

– Shhhhhh, não serei desleal com você, ta bem? – Ackles assentiu, levemente contrariado. – Mas, surpreendentemente, mesmo que admita gostar de mim de alguma maneira, Alan não cedeu. E, de cabeça mais fria, pude entender o porquê. Ele ama o Jared, e isso é importante para ambos, bem como tudo que você e eu passamos juntos...

– E então... Por que você não forçou a barra pra ficar com o moleque mesmo assim? – perguntou, um tanto alterado, ainda que compreendesse a situação. – Se o desejava tanto quanto me diz, era só dar uns amassos nele...

– Eu não acredito... Você não ta me fazendo essa questão estúpida... Não depois de tudo que eu disse até agora... – o moreno fez uma pausa. – Quando meu primo me negou a transa, eu senti, após refletir, que cometi um grave erro e que amo você, Jen. Por isso resolvi contar...

– É mesmo, não me diga! – Ackles falou, ironicamente. Tentava não deixar que o ciúmes fosse mais forte. – Eu achei que nós tínhamos algo sério...

– E temos! Ouça, sei que nós podemos resolver essa questão. Mas se precisa de um tempo para refletir, me fale, tá? – pediu.

O loiro respirou fundo para conter os ânimos. Não queria deixar a chance de ter alguém que amava ao seu lado, entretanto não podia esconder a mágoa que sentia. Collins, por outro lado, não levaria em consideração, no diálogo que tinham, o assunto da expulsão do primo, porque não julgava pertinente expor o tema agora. Esperaria o namorado esfriar a cabeça antes de comentar qualquer coisa.

– Se quiser conversar de novo, é só me chamar – o moreno levantou, indo em direção à janela. Tirou do bolso da calça uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro. Após acender um, percebeu o quão perplexo Jensen estava ao ver a cena.

– Não imaginava que tinha esse hábito destrutivo, querido. Acho que vi você com um cigarro uma ou duas vezes... – comentou, em um tom que denunciava preocupação, pois não sabia bem o que falar para quebrar o incômodo silêncio entre eles.

– Aos poucos vamos nos conhecendo melhor – garantiu, o tom vacilante e, ao mesmo tempo, malicioso. Fez uma longa pausa, respirou fundo e perguntou: – O que vai ser agora, Jen? Eu preciso arranjar um emprego, tenho de retomar minha vida. E nós... – engoliu em seco; uma estranha sensação de angústia lhe subiu pela garganta, era como se o maior fosse lhe propor algo. – Eu sinto que não posso ficar um minuto sem você... Eu te amo – declarou, o tom magnificamente simples e profundo. Collins apagou o fumo e o jogou no lixo, antes de tornar a sentar ao lado do policial. Embora o estranho incômodo persistisse, aquela era a hora de arriscar tudo.

– Eeeeerrrrrr... – o loiro pigarreou, visivelmente surpreso com as palavras do menor. – É justamente sobre o seu trabalho que eu quero conversar. Meus pais aceitaram você de volta, Mish. Meu pai ainda tá um pouco reticente, por tudo que aconteceu, mas minha mãe gosta muito de você.

– Hum... – balbuciou, triste por pensar que Ackles não percebera a declaração feita antes. – É legal saber que vou retornar à lanchonete – fez o máximo de esforço possível para demonstrar que estava contente com a notícia, quando na verdade queria dialogar a respeito do relacionamento deles.

– Ótimo, é bom ouvir que está disposto a voltar pra lá. Mas tem uma coisa... E você pode não gostar – Jensen não conseguia encará-lo enquanto falava; o desejo que tinha era de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo, de lhe garantir que enfrentariam todos os obstáculos e os preconceitos juntos, porém aquilo não era sensato, não antes que Misha tivesse estabilidade financeira. – Se vai retomar o trabalho por lá, precisa entender que você e eu não poderemos nos ver.

– Ahn... V-você... T-tá falando sério? – o maior assentiu, sem olhá-lo. – Tem certeza... Eu sinto que não é isso o que quer, então por que não...

– Ei, não há escolha. Se nós dois queremos ter uma vida juntos, se queremos construir algo pra nós, vai ser desse jeito. Precisamos de segurança, e eu não pretendo ver você sem emprego, tá ok? É melhor assim, acredite. Pelo menos até tudo ficar mais claro entre a gente e até tudo se aquietar, porque mais pessoas da minha família vão saber...

– Mas como a nossa relação vai ficar mais clara, se não vamos nos ver? – perguntou. – Precisamos estar juntos para sabermos...

– Eu já disse... Não há outra forma – o loiro desejava terminar logo aquela conversa desagradável. – Eu não quero que seja desse jeito, mas vai ser bom pra você.

– T-tá... P-pode ser – Misha murmurou, conformado, contendo o choro. – Quando iremos pra sua casa? – quis saber, ainda que nada mais lhe importasse.

– Hoje mesmo – respondeu. – Podemos ir agora, se quiser – o moreno assentiu, sem encarar o companheiro. – Antes, porém, me prometa que não vai se aproximar de mim até que eu sinta que toda minha família está lidando melhor com a situação... Por favor... Prometa?

Collins não acreditava no que escutava. O homem que amava, que escolhera para ser seu companheiro pedia, em nítido e bom som, para lhe garantir que não se aproximariam nem um pouco? Levantou bruscamente, parando de pé, em frente a Jensen. Observava-o com firmeza, agora, embora fosse muito difícil fazê-lo.

– Não posso falar algo do tipo, Jen. Eu amo você. Não há como tudo ser assim... Tão radical...

– Nós necessitamos de estabilidade financeira pra decidirmos se vamos dar o fora de Dallas, ou se não... Então... Prometa! – gritou, o tom incisivo.

– T-tá b-bem – disse, por fim, dando-se por vencido, próximo à porta do banheiro. Fechou-a poucos instantes depois de ouvir o policial concluir o assunto com um balbucio incompreensível.

Misha sentou no chão frio, puxou os joelhos para perto de si e os abraçou. As lágrimas banhavam o rosto dele, os soluços vieram logo em seguida. E tudo porque sentia que não era somente ele que estava arrasado, mas Ackles também não se mostrava confortável com aquela escolha. Entretanto, o maior estava certo. Pensava no futuro de ambos, na vida segura que levariam juntos. O que incomodava Collins era a maldita promessa. Não devia tê-la aceitado. Temeu, contudo, perder o namorado, por isso entrou em um jogo estúpido e desleal para os dois.

Secou as lágrimas e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou o policial sentado na mesma posição, cômo se esperasse por alguém. Notou, ainda mais atônito, que Jensen sequer esboçara qualquer reação de abatimento com a decisão que tomara. Talvez porque ele fosse um homem mais firme e convicto... Misha não sabia. Preferia não pensar no assunto agora. Apenas queria sair do apartamento de Jared o quanto antes.

Pegou seus escaços pertences e se dirigiu à porta que o levaria ao corredor, quando escutou a questão feita pelo loiro:

– Eu posso ir com você... O que acha? – tentou manter o tom amigável, um tanto indiferente, como se treinasse para as situações que teria de encarar na presença dos familiares.

– Não... Eu sei ir sozinho, obrigado – fechou a porta devagar, sem se despedir do outro. Não estava magoado, apenas quebrado por dentro com o inesperado rumo do diálogo.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, sem saber ao certo como faria para chegar ao local de destino: a residência dos Ackles. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, quando avistou sua moto parada em frente ao prédio no qual Padalecki morava. Em cima do banco do carona, um bilhete do policial mais novo e de Alan, assinado pelos dois, fez o moreno sorrir brevemente: – "Ela é sua, então está aí". – agradeceu mentalmente a ambos e, após sentar, a ligou e saiu, sem tirar a mochila das costas, em disparada, depois de olhar para trás uma vez mais e de verificar, tristonho, que o loiro não o seguira até ali.

Ackles, por outro lado, pensava em tudo que dissera ao menor. Se arrependimento matasse, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que estaria podre debaixo da terra. Não considerava ruim a idéia de garantir segurança financeira ao amado, porém a maneira como o fizera não o levara a nada.

– Eu cometi um erro estúpido... Que merda – refletiu. – Onde eu tava com a cabeça... Droga! – exclamou. O maior sabia que um simples gesto faria com que Collins o notasse, mas como retomar a relação após tamanho equívoco?


	27. Chapter 27 Exageros

Capítulo 27 – Exageros

Jensen levantou devagar e foi à cozinha. Pretendia tentar, nem que fosse por poucos instantes, não pensar no que acontecera horas atrás, em como quem amava tanto tinha sido magoado por si. Abriu a geladeira, no intuito de achar algo que pudesse beber para relaxar. Encontrou algumas garrafas de cerveja e ponderou que Jared não ficaria chateado se ele tomasse uma ou duas delas. E, realmente, talvez o moreno alto não se aborrecesse com o fato, desde que o amigo não sorvesse o líquido existente nas oito garrafas. Ackles nem percebeu, mas, com o passar das horas, havia acabado com as cervejas.

Sonolento pela grande quantidade de álcool ingerida, tornou a deitar no sofá da sala. Pensou em consultar o relógio, porém não encontrou forças para fazê-lo, devido ao torpor que o dominava. Concentrava-se, apenas, em se esforçar para esquecer a desastrosa conversa que tivera com Misha. Fechou os olhos, precisava dormir para curar a bebedeira e, mais centrado, iria falar com o namorado no dia seguinte.

Jensen só não contava que Padalecki e que Alan aparecessem. Mas foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Ele somente ouviu o barulho das chaves destrancando a porta e se permitiu ficar ali deitado. Não queria alarmá-los com os problemas que causara.

– Caramba... Tá tudo bem com o seu amigo? – perguntou o primo de Misha, assim que acendeu a luz e que viu o loiro no sofá.

– Acho... Que sim. – Jared respondeu, um tanto incerto. – Por que quer saber, hein? – questionou, enquanto voltava a trancar a porta.

– Porque sei identificar quando alguém tá bêbado ou drogado – esclareceu, sorrindo sem graça. – Você vai entender o que digo quando entrar na sala.

O moreno não acreditou no que vislumbrou. Decidiu, então, conferir, para ver se suas suposições eram verdadeiras. E tal confirmação foi positiva. As várias garrafas de cerveja estavam arrumadas em uma sacola, num canto qualquer da cozinha.

– Você tá certo – comentou, ao retornar à sala. – Ele bebeu um monte... – concluiu. – Onde será que o Misha está?

– Essa é uma excelente pergunta, Jay – balbuciou o colega. – Eu achei que ele tivesse ido encontrar vocês... Ou melhor, você – apontou para Alan, que franziu o cenho.

– Não teria motivos para isso, Jensen. Até porque, quando saí com o Jay vocês estavam por aqui – falou, um tanto incomodado com a insinuação.

– Ahn... É. Mas ele foi embora – contou. – Fez o que todos fazem... – Padalecki não se conteve; deu um soco no braço do amigo, que sentou no sofá, assustado com a reação do outro.

– Ei... Pare de reclamar! Nos diga... O que houve de errado? – o tom era um tanto duro.

Ackles lhes relatou, embora a bebedeira o deixasse confuso para falar, todo diálogo entre os dois. Antes de terminar a narrativa, comentou que não compreendia por que o moreno ficara chateado. A falta de entendimento se devia ao efeito forte do álcool sobre si.

– Venha – Jared lhe estendeu a mão. – Segure firme. Vou levar você ao banheiro. Tome um bom banho...

– Eu não quero! – gritou. – Vou ir pra casa... Atrás do meu namorado! – o loiro estava bastante alterado.

– Ah não vai não. Eu não vou deixar você pôr tudo a perder, até porque sei que não é irresponsável – disse o colega.

– Por que não me deixa em paz de uma vez, Jay? – reclamou, enquanto era arrastado para o quarto de hóspedes.

– Cale essa boca, Jen, por favor – jogou-o na cama. – Se não quer tomar um banho, durma pra curar essa merda toda... Pra amanhã poder concertar a burrice que fez.

O policial mais velho murmurou palavras sem sentido nenhum, antes de fechar os verdes olhos e de cair no sono de novo. Padalecki o observou por alguns minutos, até que voltou à sala, onde Alan o esperava.

– Ele tá bem? – quis saber. – Ou a bebedeira foi forte?

– Foi um pouco. Nada que uma noite bem dormida não cure – explicou. – O rapaz deve ter lhe contado sobre vocês... Só pode ser isso – o moreno alto já soubera, através do primo de Misha, dos fatos ocorridos na noite em que os pais de Jensen souberam do relacionamento de ambos.

– É, deve sim – o garoto fez uma curta pausa. – Seu amigo não me suporta. E só pode ter a ver com isso.

– O Jen é muito inseguro... Acha que não consegue conquistar as pessoas, que os outros sabem fazer isso melhor do que ele... Não se preocupe. Tudo vai se arranjar – garantiu.

– Tem certeza? – questionou, o ar duvidoso. – Eu não quero ser mal visto por ninguém aqui...

– Tenho sim, relaxe – pediu. – Amanhã ele vai conversar com o Misha, e eles vão resolver tudo. Por falar nisso, você telefonou para ele, ou ainda não?

– Não, esperei que Jensen dormisse e que você pudesse me dizer se tá tudo ok... Sei lá, não sei o quão você é ciumento – provocou. Jared riu alto.

– Sou um pouco, mas nada que ultrapasse o limite. Ligue pra ele... Talvez esteja precisando de ajuda. E, se perguntar algo sobre o Jen, pode me passar o celular; é melhor que ele saiba de tudo que houve aqui – o jovem assentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o aparelho do bolso.

Tanto Padalecki quanto Alan sabiam que Collins devia estar emocionalmente quebrado. O moreno dos olhos azuis amava o loiro, disso nenhum deles duvidava. Por isso tinham tamanha preocupação para com ele.


	28. Chapter 28 O Plano de Misha

Capítulo 28 – O plano de Misha

N/A: Só para situar o leitor, este capítulo Se refere aos acontecimentos com o Misha, antes, durante e depois da bebedeira do Jensen, que foi contada no capítulo Anterior. Boa leitura a todos! E obrigado pelos vários e carinhosos reviews!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...).

Passaram-se cerca de uma hora e meia desde que Misha saíra do apartamento do policial Padalecki. Ele sequer cogitaria a possibilidade de que Jensen estivesse arrependido de tudo que dissera, embora quisesse crer que, cedo ou tarde, de fato se entenderiam. Estacionou a moto em frente à lanchonete da família do loiro, depois de ir a uma loja para comprar algo que, sem dúvida nenhuma, traria uma reviravolta à relação deles. Enquanto desligava o veículo, olhava para tudo ao redor. O lugar, nos mínimos detalhes, lembrava o namorado. As pessoas – tão conhecidas pelo policial mais velho –, faziam com que Collins se recordasse dele imediatamente. E as ruas significavam lembranças de momentos felizes vividos pelos dois.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, em uma tentativa de esquecer, por alguns instantes, tais pensamentos e, por fim, retirou o capacete e o amarrou no braço. Como teria de conversar com Donna para retomar o trabalho, não queria chorar na frente dela. Desceu da moto e, a passos lentos, adentrou o estabelecimento comercial. De cara avistou Josh e Megan, que atendiam a um grupo de jovens que solicitara diversos hambúrgueres e refrigerantes. O moreno dos olhos azuis viu a mãe de Jensen surgir por detrás do balcão, com o pedido de um outro cliente em mãos.

– Eu... Preciso falar com a senhora – iniciou, um tanto tímido, assim que ela passou por ele. – É possível, ou estão muito ocupados?

– Não, imagina! Eu só tive de cobrir a droga do seu horário! – reclamou Joshua. – Era pra você estar aqui trabalhando...

– Chega, filho – ordenou. – Quem dita as regras nessa lanchonete sou eu. E foi o seu pai quem o mandou embora de maneira estúpida e irresponsável. Portanto... Cale a boca. – Donna fez uma pausa. Demonstrava, com o tom áspero que empregava, toda insatisfação pelo comportamento infantil do filho mais velho. – É claro, rapaz – e olhou ternamente para Collins. – Venha comigo – e ambos se dirigiram a residência dos Ackles.

– Bem feito... Levou bronca da mamãe na frente dos clientes... Que feio, seu crianção! – comentou Megan, o tom brincalhão.

– Ora... Não me incomode! – pediu o irmão mais velho do loiro. – Não quero passar mais vergonha ainda!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Bem, Misha, fico feliz que tenha regressado – disse a mãe dos Ackles, enquanto ambos se acomodavam no confortável sofá da sala. – Como não terá problema algum em você cumprir os serviços por aqui, mesmo que namore o meu filho, pode começar quando desejar – ao ouvi-la mencionar Jensen, o moreno sentiu um aperto no peito. Engoliu em seco e fez de tudo para encará-la nos olhos.

– Obrigado, senhora. Mas não pretendo trazer maiores transtornos às vidas de vocês todos. Como o que houve é delicado, compreenderei que me demitam...

– Não, de modo algum! Eu gosto de você. Não sei porque, mas é verdade. E quem sabe se não nos acostumamos mais facilmente com o relacionamento de vocês dois com a convivência que terão conosco? – sugeriu.

– É, quem sabe – como se tratava de alguém experiente, Donna logo percebeu que havia algo errado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, rapaz? – perguntou, visivelmente interessada em ajudar.

– Não... Tá tudo ok, Sra. – garantiu, porém sem a mínima firmeza necessária.

– Certo. Quando quer começar a trabalhar? – quis saber, em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto, a fim de não insistir demais.

– Agora mesmo! Pode dizer ao Joshua que voltei – comentou aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ao obter tal confirmação, a mãe dos Ackles foi falar com o mais velho, a fim de lhe informar que poderia deixar o serviço para Misha. O homem não gostou do pedido feito, mas antes que ela protestasse e chamasse a atenção dele de novo, Josh ia em direção a casa para esfriar a cabeça e para tomar um ar.

O restante do dia seguiu tranqüilo. Poucos clientes apareceram na lanchonete, portanto Megan e o moreno foram liberados mais cedo do que o normal. A jovem pensou em convidar o colega para comer um hambúrguer com bacon, com o objetivo de distraí-lo, já que a tensão dele era visível, porém percebeu que ele não tinha disposição para aquilo no momento.

Misha tentou, apesar de todas as dificuldades, não transparecer tamanho abatimento. Esforçava-se para pensar no que o namorado lhe dissera a respeito da segurança financeira que teria, que assim seria melhor para todos. Queria encarar tais palavras da maneira mais suave possível, mas Collins não estava nada satisfeito, e sabia que Jensen também não devia estar. Refletiu acerca disso por um longo tempo, ainda que estivesse concentrado no serviço. Era grato a Donna, que o readmitira ali, apesar do envolvimento dele com o policial. Então não podia decepcioná-la. Entretanto, se sentiu aliviado quando o expediente terminou. Despediu-se da mãe dos Ackles e de Megan e, apressado, rumou para casa. A decisão estava tomada: telefonaria para o loiro e, mesmo que ele não aceitasse, retornaria ao apartamento de Jared para vê-lo, nem que aquilo lhe custasse um preço alto. Tudo que o moreno queria era ser feliz com Jensen.

Quando estava prestes a tirar o celular do bolso da calça, se surpreendeu ao escutar o aparelho tocar. Levou-o ao ouvido sem olhar o visor, esperançoso de que fosse o loiro, mas não foi o namorado quem falou.

– Oi Mish, tudo bem? Que bom que ainda está acordado. – O tom de Alan era apreensivo. O moreno intuiu, então, que algo ocorrera.

– Oi primo. Tudo mais ou menos – respondeu, o desânimo evidenciado no tom de voz. – Mas... O que houve? Você não está com o Jared?

– Sim, viemos para o apartamento dele agora à noite. – Contou. – E encontramos o Jensen completamente bêbado. Por isso resolvi telefonar pra você... É melhor que saiba como ele está, não é? – frente ao silêncio do outro, o jovem prosseguiu: – O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

– Droga! – Resmungou baixinho, como se amaldiçoasse a si mesmo por ter saído do apartamento. – Ele tá bem?

– Sim, está dormindo agora – tranqüilizou o garoto. – Não se preocupe, tá tudo certo por aqui.

– Então me espere; chego aí num instante – falou, enquanto pegava as chaves de casa e o embrulhozinho que deixara em cima do armário da sala.

– Ok. Sei que vai se sentir melhor ao vê-lo, Mish, então venha pra cá. – Alan fez uma curta pausa. – E aproveite pra nos contar o que houve, tá?

– Bem... O Jen só expôs argumentos... Errrr... – o Collins mais velho pigarreou, em uma tentativa de espantar o aperto na garganta. – Ele disse que eu preciso ter uma estabilidade financeira... E que, talvez, seja melhor nos afastarmos por agora... Até que a família dele lide melhor com a situação. – Concluiu, a voz embargada.

– Então foi isso mesmo... Puxa... É complicado. Mas vocês precisam se entender, o Jen tem que se decidir – comentou. – Vai ser bom pra vocês se enfrentarem os obstáculos juntos.

– É, eu sei. – Misha respirou fundo. – Espere-me... Estou indo, ok?

– Sim, pode deixar. Tchau – Alan desligou o telefone ao ouvir o primo se despedir.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Pelo que o Mish me contou, o Jensen não disse mais nada – o Collins mais novo dirigiu um olhar a Jared.

– Também... Acho que meu amigo não precisava dizer mais nada mesmo – retrucou o moreno alto. – O Ackles tem merda na cabeça... Ou está com medo da família.

– A segunda opção é bem mais sensata, não acha? – Padalecki assentiu. – Mas eles vão se acertar.

– Vão sim. Penso, inclusive, que seja bom para eles irem embora de Dallas, nem que seja por uns tempos... Sei lá, o Jen pode pedir transferência...

– Por que não lhe sugere isso, então? – perguntou o garoto. – Aposto que ele vai ponderar.

– É, posso tentar... – Jared não concluiu a frase; Alan se aproximou devagar, colando os lábios no pescoço do maior.

– Eu acho que, agora, nós podemos ter outra conversa, não é? – o policial assentiu, puxando o menor para mais perto e selando os lábios dele. Somente se separaram para tomar ar.

Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos, as línguas buscavam espaço e exploravam cada pedaço da boca um do outro. Mas Padalecki pousou, de maneira gentil, a mão no ombro de Alan.

– O seu primo deve estar a caminho. E será um pouco estranho se ele me encontrar assim – Jared abriu os botões da calça jeans antes de abaixá-la e, com um olhar divertido, apontou para o membro ereto, que denunciava a excitação que sentia.

O Collins mais novo deu uma risada gostosa. – Então... Vista isso logo, por favor – o menor se referiu à peça de roupa. – Antes que eu não deixe você atender a porta.

– Ok... Eu já volto – o moreno alto correu para o banheiro. Se alguém fosse receber o rapaz, que fosse Alan. Afinal de contas, eles eram primos. Apesar de o policial ser bastante extrovertido, não ficaria bem aparecer na frente do outro – que, aliás, era o namorado do seu melhor amigo –, em condições tão... Sugestivas. Padalecki entrou no banho com tais pensamentos a preencher-lhe à mente, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

O moreno dos olhos azuis chegou poucos instantes após Jared entrar no banheiro. Alan lhe apertou a mão, em um gesto que lhe transmitia a coragem necessária. Misha, por sua vez, tinha os olhos marejados. Queria dizer tantas coisas, mas a voz não saía.

– Vai dar tudo certo, fique calmo, Mish. – o garoto o abraçou forte. – O Jensen ama você, isso é o que importa.

– Eu sei... Mas será que importa pra ele, primo? – questionou em um balbucio.

– É claro que sim. Amanhã, quando acordar, sei que o Ackles vai falar com você, que vai pedir desculpas. Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Alan deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele. – Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo. Não era o que o seu irmão sempre dizia? Ele queria o melhor pra você, Mish. E deve estar contente ao ver que busca sua felicidade assim. Seu pai também o amava, porém o protegia demais. Mas o Sasha... Ele transmitia força a você. E é o que tento fazer agora. Sei que não sou o menino... E nem tenho a intenção de ocupar o lugar dele aí dentro – apontou para o peito de Misha. – É só que... Quero que saiba que, como ele, estou do seu lado para tudo.

Tratava-se de uma grande emoção ouvi-lo falar assim. O primo podia ser um tanto irresponsável, podia ter se metido com drogas e ter tido uma vida tumultuada, entretanto tinha um bom coração. E tocara no ponto certo: Sasha. Porque ele sempre fora, para o moreno, quem o encorajava a seguir em frente, apesar da falta de dinheiro e de outras dificuldades. E, agora, Misha agradecia, com visível emoção, ao primo por ter relembrado alguém tão querido.

– Obrigado... Eu nem sei como dizer... O que dizer... Somente... Obrigado – caminhou em direção ao quarto no qual o loiro dormia.

– De nada. Se precisar... Jared e eu estamos em casa. Só não sei se vamos estar à disposição em um primeiro momento – comentou, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

– Ok. Pode aproveitar. Você merece – o mais velho compreendeu o que Alan quis dizer.

Misha entrou no cômodo e observou Ackles. Sentou ao lado da cama e, devagar, aproximou seu rosto do dele. Beijou-lhe a testa ternamente, antes de se acomodar ao lado do namorado.

– Quando acordar terá uma surpresa... Espero que goste, Jen. – Sorriu para si mesmo, imaginando a cara de espanto do policial ao vê-lo ali.

Mexeu-se lentamente, com o objetivo de retirar do bolso um pequenino papel, cuidadosamente embrulhado.

– E... O melhor, eu trouxe um presente que você não poderá recusar – murmurou, depois de fechar os olhos. O moreno tinha em mente surpreender Jensen Ackles, para que pudessem, finalmente, ficar juntos.

N/A: Quero deixar meus queridos leitores curiosos! O que será que o Misha trouxe, hein?


	29. Chapter 29 A resposta de Jensen

Capítulo 29 – A resposta de Jensen

Misha sequer conseguiu dormir direito durante o restante da noite. Pensava nas diversas formas que teria para contar a Jensen o que tanto desejava e que, com tanto trabalho, planejara lhe entregar. Mas nenhuma maneira parecia, de fato, satisfazer ao rapaz, principalmente porque já não achava tão bom assim o discurso que, sozinho, tanto treinara nas poucas horas em que pôde se dedicar a isso – antes de seu primo, Alan, lhe telefonar.

E agora que, após um quente e reconfortante banho, o policial estava acordado, sentado na cama do quarto no qual dormira, tomando um café e comendo um sanduíche feito pelo moreno, a idéia de falar algo tão relevante deixava o menor ainda mais apreensivo. Resolveu, porém, que o incômodo silêncio não duraria para sempre, porque sentia que, de fato, sua vida não significaria absolutamente nada longe do loiro de olhos verdes. Então começou dizendo:

– Tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou, apenas para se certificar, devido à preocupação que sentia.

– Tenho sim, obrigado, Mish... E obrigado por ter vindo até aqui. Depois da merda que eu fiz, não imaginava que...

– Eu amo você, Jen. E perdôo qualquer coisa – foi a resposta, franca e direta, sem que ao menos precisasse escutar a pergunta inteira. Porque a ligação entre eles era assim, e o moreno sabia disso.

– Mesmo? – em resposta, Collins lhe deu um selinho demorado.

– Sim, claro.

– Então por que diabos está tão nervoso?

– Ahn... Do que está falando, Jen?

– Eu sou policial, Mish. Trabalho com investigações o dia todo, por isso não foi difícil notar... Sinto que você está nervoso – sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo. – Não quer me contar o que aconteceu? Já sei... Meu pai brigou com você de novo...

– Não é nada disso – apressou-se em esclarecer, enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, ao lado do namorado. – É só que... Eu quero entregar algo muito importante a você... Algo muito valioso. Promete que não vai rir de mim?

– Claro que não vou rir. Mas anda logo, estou curioso! – disse, após colocar a bandeja e a xícara já vazias em uma mesinha próxima à cama.

O moreno desembrulhava, cauteloso, o que tinha de lhe entregar. Tentava se mostrar o menos tenso possível, o que era quase bastante complicado. E, após suspirar, pediu ao loiro que fechasse os olhos. Ackles ficou um pouco frustrado por não conseguir descobrir, de imediato, o que o namorado segurava, pois Misha não retirara o objeto do papel. A única coisa que o policial sabia, pelo tamanho do pacote, era de que se tratava de algo pequeno. E, ainda que estivesse um pouco contrariado, o maior obedeceu.

Collins colocou o anel na mão esquerda de Jensen, pedindo, em seguida, que ele abrisse os olhos. Tratava-se de uma aliança simples, com um intenso brilho prateado.

– Eu... Não tinha grana pra comprar algo que fosse mais parecido com você... Que tivesse mais a ver com toda importância que você tem... Me perdoe. Apenas peguei um valor que sua mãe me pagou para poder comprar isto... – iniciou, apontando o objeto na mão de Ackles. – Mas quero que saiba que é de coração. Sinto que precisamos disso, amor – falava baixo, demonstrando certa insegurança. –... Não somente eu necessito disso, mas você também. Porque eu, pelo menos, não sei viver sem você. Quero sentir como é viver ao lado de alguém que me ama de verdade... Após a perda da minha família, você é tudo que me restou – colou os lábios nos do maior, porém não obteve resposta.

Ackles não correspondia ao beijo, somente respirava rápido, olhos arregalados. Ele queria firmar compromisso, entretanto não imaginava que seria tão de repente.

– O que foi... Não gostou da surpresa? – o moreno perguntou, após interromper o beijo. – Se quiser, posso trocá-la... Dar um jeito de conseguir mais grana... – baixou os olhos, engolindo em seco ao ouvir o som angustiante do silêncio. O menor temia apressar as coisas entre os dois e perder quem tanto amava.

– Não precisa, querido. Eu adorei a surpresa, por isso estou assim – respondeu, depois de instantes que, para os dois, mais pareciam horas. – É tão bom saber que me ama... Desculpe não ter correspondido o beijo! – exclamou, puxando Collins para mais perto.

Aquele era o momento perfeito para retribuir a tamanho amor e carinho. E Ackles não perdeu a oportunidade. Beijou o menor apaixonadamente, como jamais havia feito antes. Somente se separaram, quando sentiram necessidade de respirar.

– E então... Aceita se casar comigo, Jen?

– Claro! – disse, pensando em algo que pudessem fazer no final do dia, quando seria a folga do menor. – Bem, eu estou melhor. A ressaca não veio, apenas uma dor de cabeça, que inclusive está passando. Então, acho que posso acompanhar você até o trabalho, que por coincidência é em minha casa... O que acha?

– Pra mim está perfeito... Mas e depois? – quis saber.

– Bem, sairei pra comprar a sua aliança. Você me deu esta; então... Preciso encontrar uma para você! – Comentou, enquanto pegava a jaqueta. – E, depois, vou conversar com a minha mãe.

– Vai contar pra ela, não é?

– Sim. Acha que posso?

– Claro. Você deve. Eles são a sua família, Jen. E sei que os ama. Então seja o mais sincero possível com eles. Porque, bem ou mal, a família é, muitas vezes, tudo que temos.

– É, tem razão – fez uma pausa, enquanto arrumava a roupa que acabara de vestir. – E, depois que eu conversar com mamãe, vamos jantar. Certo? – o moreno assentiu, contente. – Ok então. Tem lugar na moto?

– Sim. Vamos nessa.

– Ótimo. Porque será maravilhoso pegar carona... E ir coladinho em você – sussurrou, o olhar sacana.

– Ora... Jen! – Misha corou violentamente, ficando sem ter o que dizer.

– Ei, vê se relaxa. Deixe para ficar assim mais tarde – sugeriu, saindo do quarto.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento de Jared sem se despedir do moreno mais alto. Porque, ao passarem pela sala, não puderam deixar de escutar os gemidos que vinham do cômodo no qual Padalecki costumava ficar.

– Seu primo levará meu amigo para a perdição. Mas, quer saber, pelo que ouvi, o Jay tá gostando – comentou, o olhar divertido.

– Parece que sim – Collins respondeu, depois de rir com gosto.

O trânsito estava estranhamente calmo, embora fosse um horário bastante movimentado. O loiro acompanhou Collins até o local de trabalho e, sem adentrar a lanchonete, chamou Donna à porta do estabelecimento comercial.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, filho? Onde você passou a noite?

– Essa é uma longa história, mãe. Mas prometo relatar todos os detalhes depois. Vou sair para comprar algo muito importante e, depois, quero conversar com você... Pode ser?

– É claro que sim – afirmou. – Mas... Houve algo grave? Você brigou com o Misha? – quis saber, preocupada com os dois.

– Não. É exatamente o contrário – respondeu, sorridente. – Falamos depois, mãe! – exclamou, enquanto caminhava em direção à rua.

Donna não compreendeu bem por quais motivos o filho se mostrava tão feliz, mas seu instinto materno a alertava de que seria algo bom para ele. Só então se lembrou que Jensen não gostava de anéis e, pensando um pouco, concluiu que o que o loiro trazia na mão esquerda era uma aliança. Sim, só podia ser uma. Entretanto, ao invés de perguntar ao moreno dos olhos azuis o que era aquilo e, assim, causar algum tipo de constrangimento, ela resolveu esperar que o filho voltasse para que pudessem conversar melhor.

Ackles não demorou muito para encontrar o anel que entregaria ao namorado. Acreditou ter achado algo que o rapaz gostasse e, às pressas, rumou para o local no qual trabalhava. Antes de dialogar com sua mãe, precisava falar com seu chefe, Jeffrey. Finalmente tudo começaria a melhorar. Jensen tinha certeza absoluta de que encontrara alguém que amava e que, em troca, o amava de maneira igual ou até mais intensa. E isso lhe bastava para tomar importantes decisões em sua vida, pois Misha estaria com ele.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Meus leitores queridos! Desculpem por não ter atualizado essa fic! Passei um bom tempo sem conseguir escrevê-la, mas, aos poucos, volto à ativa! Não fiz um capítulo muito longo, porém o próximo será maior. Estamos indo para os dois capítulos finais da história! Espero que, apesar do tempo que não a atualizo, vocês ainda queiram acompanhá-la. Beijos e obrigado por todos os reviews!


End file.
